


Il sangue immortale

by Sweetlit



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adult Content, Adultery, Blood Drinking, Blood Magic, Blood and Gore, Boys Kissing, Character Death, F/M, Fantasmi, Gay, Gay Sex, Gen, Ghosts, Graphic Description, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Masturbation, Sex, Stolen Kiss, Vampire Sex, Vampires, dub-con, sangue, slight non-con, vampiri - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 14:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 31,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16369430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetlit/pseuds/Sweetlit
Summary: Adam Walsh non vedeva l'ora di disfarsi di quella maledetta casa infestata... certo non poteva sapere che il compratore sarebbe stato un affascinante vampiro di nome Todd Valentine.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: slash, M/M, F/M, sangue, gore.

Adam Walsh aveva guardato l’acquirente passeggiare tra una stanza e l’altra con aria assorta, chiedendosi quanto ancora ci sarebbe voluto.  
Di norma non veniva di persona a mostrare la casa, lasciava tutto in mano all’agente, ma dato che l’uomo gli aveva assicurato di essere più che intenzionato all’acquisto, aveva fatto uno strappo alla regola.  
E se ne stava amaramente pentendo.  
Aveva evitato con cura la camera da letto, ma non per questo riusciva a non sentirli o vederli, anche se solo con la coda dell’occhio.  
Un soprammobile era ruotato di mezzo giro quando gli era passato davanti, nel corridoio, e aveva trovato uno dei quadri del salotto a faccia in giù sul pavimento.  
L’uomo con la barba (Todd Valentine, così si chiamava) sembrava non averci fatto caso, in fondo erano a metà dei traslochi, cose del genere potevano succedere.  
Peccato che, nel corso dell’anno e mezzo in cui Adam, Cleo e i bambini ci avevano vissuto, fosse capitato troppo spesso.  
"Una casa incantevole… che struttura… non ne fanno più così…"  
"No." Adam si era riscosso dal proprio torpore, piazzandosi un calmo sorriso di convenienza sulla faccia. "Come le avranno spiegato, è stata ristrutturata mantenendo le pareti originali del vecchio casolare. Alcune parti sono di inizio Ottocento…"  
"Naturalmente. Si vede occhio nudo…"  
Adam aveva mantenuto un’aria educatamente serena. A posteriori, i conti tornavano: mura vecchie, vecchi abitanti…  
Qualcosa si era spostato passando nel corridoio, dietro di lui, sollevando una corrente fredda che gli aveva fatto accapponare la pelle.  
"Allora, cosa ne dice?" Aveva tagliato corto, iniziando a innervosirsi sul serio. Era sempre peggio quando c’era solo lui, voleva solo far firmare il contratto e andarsene più in fretta che poteva.  
"La prendiamo. Ha portato le carte?" Todd aveva annuito, venendo nella sua direzione.  
"Certamente." Adam le aveva estratte dalla sua borsa da lavoro e gliele aveva appoggiate sul ripiano della cucina. Ne aveva inviata una bozza a Valentine qualche giorno prima, in modo che la potessero valutare i suoi avvocati.  
Per quanto riguardava lui, non ce ne era stato bisogno, lo faceva di lavoro e l’aveva praticamente battuta di propria mano.  
Valentine aveva firmato sotto i vari segni e gli aveva porto una mano grande quanto quella di un lottatore di wrestling. Era più alto di lui di una ventina di centimetri, eppure non era la statura che metteva in soggezione.  
C’era qualcosa di strano in quell’uomo, quasi come le presenze dentro la casa… non era nulla di tangibile, ma si poteva percepire sotto la superficie.  
"Grazie Adam…" gli aveva detto, scoprendo una serie di denti bianchi e perfettamente dritti.  
"Grazie a lei signor Valentine." Gli aveva stretto la mano, facendo in tempo a notare quanto fosse fredda prima di perdere di colpo i sensi.


	2. Chapter 2

Si era ritrovato steso sul divano del soggiorno, con solo la camicia addosso e un inizio di mal di testa dietro le orbite.  
"…Cosa…?"  
"Adam, tutto bene?" La voce di Todd Valentine gli era arrivata da lontanissimo.  
"Io non… sono svenuto?" Aveva chiesto, confuso.  
"Sei andato a terra come un sasso, bello! Ti capita spesso?"  
"Ah… non direi…" non era esattamente vero, non da quando aveva iniziato a vivere in quella casa, se non altro.  
"Vuoi che chiami qualcuno?"  
"No, non serve." Aveva tentato di alzarsi, sbandando leggermente verso destra.  
"Ehi, attenzione!" Todd lo aveva sorretto con un braccio solo, come se pesasse cinque chili. Pareva scolpito nel marmo.  
"Oh, mi dispiace. Sto bene." Adam si era staccato da lui, pur sentendosi ancora scosso.  
"Sicuro? Non vorrei svenissi al volante…" Valentine gli aveva rivolto un altro dei suoi sorrisi da pubblicità del dentifricio, e quello in qualche modo lo aveva fatto rapidamente rinsavire.  
"Tutto a posto. Davvero." Aveva raccolto le carte e si era rimesso giacca e cravatta, che erano state appoggiate su uno dei braccioli del divano. "Ci vediamo per la consegna delle chiavi. Se ha bisogno, mi chiami."  
"Certo. Lascia che ti accompagni fuori."  
A quello Adam aveva acconsentito più che volentieri: per uscire si doveva entrare nel corridoio che dava dritto sulla camera da letto, e andare da solo non gli sarebbe affatto piaciuto.  
Una volta arrivato alla macchina, Todd lo aveva salutato con una pacca sulla spalla un po’ troppo lunga, almeno per i suoi gusti, prima di infilarsi in una Porsche grigia ultimo modello e sfrecciare via rombando.  
Adam era rimasto qualche istante a fissare il vuoto, sentendosi sollevato ma al tempo stesso spaventato da un qualcosa di inspiegabile. Finalmente era riuscito a vendere quella maledetta casa, adesso lui e Cleo avrebbero potuto ricominciare a vivere una vita normale… allora perché non si sentiva affatto tranquillo?

Todd Valentine aveva sorriso inforcando un paio di occhiali da sole Paul Harris, guardando nello specchietto il riflesso di Adam che si allontanava sempre di più da lui.  
Aveva un’aria confusa, ed era più che naturale: quando era svenuto, mezz’ora prima, aveva colto alla sprovvista perfino lui, poi gli era arrivato alle narici quel suo odore inconfondibilmente unico, e non aveva saputo resistere.  
Lo aveva in parte svestito e sistemato sul divano, mentre i canini già iniziavano a pungergli il labbro superiore.  
Era un bel ragazzo, biondo, occhi celesti, ma niente che non avesse già visto prima. E allora cos’era? C’era qualcosa di lui… si era chinato sul suo collo, aspirando profondamente. Sì, era certamente l’odore… il sangue che gli scorreva nelle vene… aveva ascoltato attentamente il battito cardiaco prima di appoggiare la bocca sulla parte tenera tra la spalla e la gola e affondare le zanne.  
Il sangue lo aveva conquistato, ed era stato quasi impossibile smettere. Si era staccato, ansante, guardando quell’uomo, sorpreso: sì, era diverso e da quanto poteva percepire lo stava anche cambiando.  
Adam non aveva dato segni di ripresa, così si era piegato ancora su di lui, bevendo ad ampie sorsate, finchè non aveva dovuto imporsi di smettere, prima di ammazzarlo, o di farselo venire troppo duro, come già stava succedendo. Non poteva mica scoparselo così sul divano, non ancora almeno.  
Fermo ad un semaforo, Todd si era passato una mano sui denti, il sapore di Adam che insisteva a invadergli la bocca peggio di un afrodisiaco.  
"Cosa diavolo sei?" Si era chiesto, determinato a scoprirlo.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ehi, Todd." Un uomo calvo dalla pelle scura come la pece lo aveva salutato da un capo del tavolo.  
"Axel" si era seduto fra di loro, occhieggiando gli altri compagni: Dimitri stava masticando distratto uno stuzzicadenti, mentre Vernon aveva saltato i preamboli ed era arrivato dritto al punto.  
"Allora, abbiamo trovato casa?"  
"Diavolo, Verne, dove sono finiti i tuoi modi? Non mi offri nemmeno da bere?"  
"Non mi sembra tu ne abbia bisogno…" il vampiro più anziano lo aveva scrutato di sottecchi.  
Todd aveva sorriso suo malgrado. "Possiamo festeggiare, amici miei!"  
Dimitri si era finalmente prodotto in una sorta di ghigno, mentre Axel aveva sbattuto sonoramente la mano sul tavolo. "Grande!"  
"Adesso me lo offrite o no un giro?"  
"Ci penso io." Dimitri si era diretto al bancone con Axel al seguito, che gli aveva assestato una manata sulla schiena al suo passaggio.  
Rimasti soli, Vernon aveva continuato a fissarlo a braccia conserte. "Sei sicuro di non avere altri motivi per festeggiare?"  
"Verne…"  
"Sento il suo odore su di te. Chi è?"  
"Nessuno. Avevo solo bisogno…" si era interrotto, notando l’espressione negli occhi dell’altro. "Fammi prima capire un paio di cose."  
"Interessante. Dunque non te ne sei ancora accorto…"  
"Cosa?"  
"Il tuo sopracciglio. Il taglio… non c’è più." Vernon gli aveva indicato con un cenno del dito.  
Todd si era portato le mani al volto: era vero. La cicatrice che si era procurato da ragazzo cadendo nella vasca da bagno si era completamente rimarginata.  
"Alla salute!" Li aveva interrotti Dimitri, posando quattro bicchieri di Scotch davanti a loro. Avevano brindato alla nuova abitazione, ma Vernon per tutto il tempo aveva tenuto lo sguardo fisso su di lui.

Adam era rientrato presto, aveva sfamato e messo a letto i bambini, prima di chiudersi nel bagno per una doccia ristoratrice. Ne sentiva il bisogno, dopo aver passato l’intero pomeriggio in quella maledetta casa.  
Aveva udito Cleo chiudere la porta proprio mentre entrava sotto il getto di acqua bollente, così le aveva dato una voce e si era messo di lena a lavarsi la giornata di dosso.  
Una volta finito si era sentito meglio, ma quando la condensa del vapore acqueo si era diradata ed era riuscito a guardarsi bene nello specchio, per poco non gli era preso un colpo.  
Aveva una grossa tumefazione sul lato sinistro del collo, una macchia violacea con due croste rossastre nel centro.  
"Ma che diavolo…?" Si era chiesto, a bocca aperta, mentre si tastava in preda al panico. Aveva sbattuto da qualche parte cadendo? Si era controllato la testa, ma non aveva trovato bernoccoli, e il resto del suo corpo era latteo come sempre. Aveva toccato una delle croste, che era saltata via facendogli un male terribile e perdendo un rigagnolo di sangue nel processo.  
"Oddio…" aveva preso un fazzoletto per tamponare la ferita, con la testa che improvvisamente iniziava a vorticargli frenetica. Era svenuto, quello era stata colpa della casa. Ma quei segni… più li fissava, più un ricordo affiorava dal profondo della memoria. La sensazione di qualcuno, chino su di lui… di un respiro, di denti sul suo collo… aveva fatto quattro passi indietro, rannicchiandosi in posizione fetale sul pavimento, tremante come una foglia. Non sapeva come, ma ne era sicuro… eppure, perché mai Todd Valentine avrebbe dovuto mordergli la gola?


	4. Chapter 4

"Adam, c’è il signor Valentine per te sulla linea uno." Gli aveva annunciato la voce di Charlene dall’interfono una settimana dopo.  
"Va bene, passamelo." Aveva risposto a denti stretti, alzando la cornetta.  
"Adam!" Lo aveva salutato la voce profonda dell’uomo, facendogli scendere un brivido freddo lungo la schiena. "Ascolta, so che la consegna delle chiavi è tra tre settimane, però… volevo chiederti se fosse possibile mostrare la casa ai miei parenti."  
"Ah, beh…" aveva annaspato, non sapendo cosa rispondere. Poteva rifiutare, in fin dei conti Todd aveva già firmato le carte? "Non sono sicuro di…"  
"Per favore, amico, solo una mezz’ora! Mio zio Vernon è parecchio agitato riguardo al trasferimento, e così…"  
Diavolo. Ci mancava solo che tentassero di rescindere il contratto. Non sarebbe stato comunque un problema, ma avevano bisogno della caparra e non avevano davvero il tempo per altre beghe legali.  
"Ehm, d’accordo… vi manderò…" stava per passare la delega alla sua segretaria, quando si era ricordato che quel pomeriggio avrebbe staccato in anticipo. "Ve le porterò appena finisco, sulle sei, può andare?"  
"Grande! Ci vediamo più tardi.-"  
Adam aveva riattaccato, la mano sinistra che tornava a cercare il punto ferito sul suo collo, anche se ormai non si vedeva più niente. Era assurdo, doveva certamente esserci una spiegazione razionale, tuttavia, dopo aver vissuto in quella casa, aveva imparato a fidarsi dei presentimenti.  
D’altro canto, quella volta non sarebbero stati soli, quindi non c’era nulla di cui preoccuparsi… sempre che lo zio di Todd non avesse voluto vedere la camera da letto…

"Ciao, fratello."  
Todd aveva alzato lo sguardo dal giornale, incontrando quello di due grandi occhi verdi. "Alexandra. Cosa ci fai qui?"  
"Ho sentito che finalmente avete trovato una casa degna di questo nome…"  
"Mh. E Axel cos’altro ti ha detto?"  
"Avresti potuto dirmelo tu…"  
"Così ti saresti autoinvitata a viverci?" Todd aveva appoggiato il giornale seccato.  
"Certo che no! So bene che non ti piace avermi intorno…"  
"Non soltanto a me. Anche Vernon."  
"Vernon." La ragazza aveva arricciato il labbro, disgustata. "Quel verme…"  
"Verme a cui hai bruciato la villa, mandando il resto di noi a vivere sotto i ponti."  
"Oh, quanto mi dispiace! Forse avreste dovuto pensarci prima."  
"E forse non avremmo dovuto affatto trasformarti in una di noi." Todd l’aveva fissata torvo, le zanne che gli pungevano minacciose l’interno delle labbra.  
Alexandra era rimasta in silenzio, furiosa, le mani talmente contratte che le nocche erano completamente sbiancate.  
"Sei un vero bastardo, lo sai?" Aveva ringhiato alla fine, ricambiando lo sguardo truce.  
"Forse, o magari ho ragione io…"  
"Vai a farti fottere, Todd." Alexandra era scattata in piedi, travolgendo un paio di camerieri sulla sua traiettoria verso l’uscita dal bar.  
Valentine aveva allontanato la sua birra, frustrato, ripromettendosi di fare un discorso serio ad Axel, quella sera…


	5. Chapter 5

Adam aveva atteso nell’ingresso sudando freddo: quando era solo le manifestazioni peggioravano in maniera esponenziale e già stava notando ombre e strani spostamenti che non gli piacevano per niente.  
I Valentine erano in netto ritardo, altra cosa che gli stava appesantendo la giornata.  
Un rombo di auto era risuonato nel vialetto, ed era finalmente comparsa la Porsche grigia che aveva imboccato lo stradello a tutta velocità fino a parcheggiarsi accanto alla sua Subaru.  
Todd Valentine era sbucato dalla parte del guidatore, mentre dal sedile del passeggero era sceso un uomo sulla cinquantina, con i capelli brizzolati e la carnagione olivastra.  
"Adam" Todd gli si era piantato davanti, con quel sorriso perfetto che lo faceva sentire a disagio. "Questo è mio zio Vernon."  
"Salve signor Valentine." Aveva steso educatamente la mano Adam verso l’uomo.  
"Grazie, ma mi chiamo Vernon Foley. Sono lo zio di parte materna."  
"Ah, certo. Mi scusi." Si erano stretti in segno di saluto reciproco, ma per qualche motivo Adam aveva avuto la sensazione che l’altro gli avesse trattenuto la mano un po’ troppo a lungo.  
"Se volete seguirmi dentro…" aveva preso le distanze, cercando di darsi un contegno. Aveva mostrato loro la casa, notando che Vernon aveva stazionato a lungo nella camera da letto, come se stesse percependo quello che sentiva lui.   
"Bella." Aveva commentato uscendo, dirigendosi poi in cucina come se niente fosse.  
Il tour era comunque stato fortunatamente privo di strani eventi, tanto che, quando si erano diretti alla porta per uscire, Adam era quasi riuscito a calmarsi.  
"Allora, zio, ti sei tranquillizzato?" Stava dicendo Todd mentre dava un giro di chiave alla serratura.  
"Oh, assolutamente… ah, dannazione… devo aver dimenticato i miei occhiali dentro… le spiace riaprire?"  
"Ah, no, nessun problema… sa dove può averli messi?"  
"In camera da letto, penso… potrebbe prendermeli? Ho bisogno di sedermi un momento."  
Adam aveva deglutito un pesante groppo di saliva, sperando che non notassero il panico nella sua espressione. "Io, eh… no, vado… a controllare." Aveva preso un profondo respiro, entrando.   
Aveva acceso tutte le luci sul suo cammino, ma già a metà corridoio aveva avvertito il cambiamento nell’aria: i capelli sulla nuca gli si erano rizzati come se caricati da una corrente elettrica e la temperatura era scesa di diversi gradi quando aveva raggiunto la stanza da letto.   
Gli occhiali erano appoggiati sulla trapunta, in bella vista, tuttavia quando aveva allungato la mano per prenderli qualcosa lo aveva afferrato per il polso, mentre i quadri sulla parete di fronte a lui erano esplosi in un baccano di vetri. Una voce eterea lo aveva chiamato dall’interno dei muri e la stanza aveva iniziato a girare su se stessa. Si era sentito sorreggere prima di toccare terra, ma il tocco era stato minaccioso, non amichevole.   
Due braccia dure come la pietra lo avevano avvolto, spostandogli la testa da un lato, e una belva lo aveva azzannato sulla spalla, facendolo gridare di dolore.  
Mani fredde si erano insinuate sotto i suoi vestiti, dentro ai suoi pantaloni, toccando, ghermendo e una salda erezione era stata premuta contro la sua coscia, mentre cadeva sul materasso. Dopo, tutto si era fatto scuro, ma la certezza di cosa lo aveva aggredito aveva fatto in tempo ad attraversargli il cervello: era stato Todd Valentine, ma non era affatto umano.


	6. Chapter 6

Ci era voluta tutta la forza di Vernon per strapparlo lontano da Adam. Il sangue… l’odore…   
"Todd. Todd! Il ragazzo ci serve!"  
Parole senza senso per lui, che era riuscito a liberarsi dei pantaloni di Adam e quasi a scoparselo, privo di sensi e seminudo, con un culo scolpito più che invitante, anche se forse un po’ magro per i suoi gusti.  
"Che cazzo vuoi Vernon!" Aveva ruggito, respingendolo e mandandolo a sbattere contro un comodino.  
"Così lo ucciderai!"  
"No, me lo voglio solo fottere…" aveva riso, notando solo con la coda dell’occhio la chiazza di sangue che si stava allargando sulla coperta sotto di loro. –No!- si era chinato per non perdere quel ben di Dio, ma Vernon lo aveva spostato di malagrazia, fermando con la saliva la ferita sul collo dell'avvocato. "Sei proprio uno stronzo guastafeste!"  
"Mi ringrazierai, dopo. Andiamo, adesso."  
"E Adam?"  
"Mettilo in macchina, e porta via il copriletto."  
Così avevano fatto, anche se non era stato semplice rivestire il ragazzo e portarlo in braccio senza un ulteriore assaggio da parte sua.  
"Tutto questo disturbo per una cazzo di casa?!" Aveva ringhiato, faticando a concentrarsi nella guida con il pene ancora duro.  
"Non per la casa. Al diavolo la casa, non ti eri accorto che era infestata, idiota?"  
"E allora? Hai paura dei fantasmi, Vernon?" Todd lo aveva deriso, cercando sulla labbra ancora il sapore di Adam. Forse avrebbe voltato l’auto e sarebbe tornato indietro a prenderlo…   
"E’ il ragazzo. Il suo sangue…"  
"E’ delizioso." Aveva annuito Todd, smorzando la battuta quando aveva visto l’eccitazione sulla faccia dell’altro. "… Non è solo una mia impressione, vero? Non è come tutti gli altri…"  
"Niente affatto. Il tuo corpo…"  
Poteva percepirlo, non aveva bisogno di sentirselo spiegare. Il cambiamento era parte di lui, così come la cicatrice da ustione sul suo avambraccio destro era scomparsa in maniera identica a quella sul suo sopracciglio.  
"Non può essere vero… credi che il sangue di Adam…"  
"Ne avevo solo sentito parlare, ma a giudicare dal tuo aspetto…"  
Todd era rimasto in silenzio per il resto del viaggio finchè non erano arrivati al pub dove si erano dati appuntamento con gli altri. "Non una parola su di lui con loro." Aveva ammonito Vernon, prima di scendere. L’uomo lo aveva guardato in silenzio, ma alla fine aveva alzato le spalle ed annuito.

Adam quella notte ci aveva messo parecchio a prendere sonno. Si era svegliato in macchina, confuso e spaventato, e colto dal terrore era corso fino a casa, nascondendosi nel bagno al piano superiore.  
Là aveva trovato la conferma ai suoi dubbi: la tumefazione sul collo era ricomparsa, e anche se i suoi ricordi erano aggrovigliati era più che sicuro che a fargliela fosse stato Todd Valentine.  
Assurdo anche solo provare a immaginarne il motivo, eppure… con uno sforzo disumano aveva tentato di rimettere assieme i frammenti del pomeriggio, invano. Gli spiriti della casa lo avevano aggredito, così come Todd, poi c’era il vuoto.  
Aveva controllato ogni centimetro del suo corpo, scoprendo altri lividi con forme di mano sulle spalle, sui fianchi… ma niente altro.  
Cosa gli stava succedendo? Era tutta colpa di Valentine, o gli spiriti erano peggiorati nei suoi confronti? Una cosa era certa: contratto o meno, non avrebbe mai più contattato di persona quell’uomo.   
Se di uomo si poteva parlare.


	7. Chapter 7

Doveva trovare il modo di rivedere Adam.  
Todd aveva studiato attentamente i cambiamenti del proprio fisico dopo aver bevuto il sangue del ragazzo, e ne era rimasto a dir poco sconcertato.  
Non erano solo le cicatrici ad essersi rimarginate, era molto più sottile e impalpabile di quello… era una mutazione più profonda, radicale…  
Doveva assolutamente rivedere Adam, ma, al tempo stesso, doveva evitare che qualcuno altro lo venisse a sapere.  
Vernon già lo preoccupava, con il naso infilato nei suoi tomi di alchimia che parlava di formule a vanvera, per non parlare di sua sorella Alexandra, algida e severa nel suo abito di Dior mentre lo dissezionava con lo sguardo attraverso una tazza di caffè.  
Doveva proteggere l’identità di Adam, certo, non che il ragazzo gli rendesse la vita facile, doveva per forza aver intuito qualcosa, se non altro per come lo stava evitando, mandando segretarie e galoppini alle sue richieste di incontro.  
Ormai il tempo del contratto era agli sgoccioli, se voleva agire, occorreva farlo in fretta.

Adam aveva guardato la maledetta casa per l’ultima maledetta volta.   
Quello era stato il giorno finale di trasloco, la settimana successiva avrebbe consegnato le chiavi ai Valentine. La sua SEGRETARIA le avrebbe consegnate, non lui di persona, ovvio, ma il senso era lo stesso.  
"Avete preso tutto?" Aveva domandato a Cleo e alle ragazze, mentre il furgone carico di mobili partiva per il vialetto. Presto lo avrebbero seguito, doveva solo togliere la corrente e finalmente sarebbe finita.   
"Tutto!" Gli aveva risposto lei dalla macchina, con le bambine che schiamazzavano felici sul retro. Era stata molto dura anche per loro, con i fenomeni e le manifestazioni a qualunque ora del giorno e della notte…  
Aveva preso fiato, imponendosi di fare prima che poteva, lanciandosi dentro con determinazione verso il sottoscala. Aveva disattivato gli interruttori senza difficoltà, facendo i gradini a due a due nel risalire, ma quando si era diretto verso la porta un’ombra spettrale gli aveva sbarrato la strada costringendolo a tornare verso il retro e la camera da letto.  
Un forte schianto dal bagno lo aveva fatto sobbalzare dentro la stanza, dove le voci lo avevano chiamato come impazzite, facendolo rovinare a terra. Doveva rialzarsi e farlo subito, ma sentiva già le tenebre arrivare nell’anticamera della sua mente. Una voce su tutte lo aveva richiamato alla realtà, per un secondo, e si era trovato Todd Valentine davanti prima di perdere del tutto conoscenza.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: semi non-con

Todd aveva seguito Adam diverse volte nelle sue escursioni alla casa stregata, tuttavia era sempre stato contornato da un via vai di persone che non gli avevano permesso di entrare liberamente in azione.  
Quella mattina, però, era stato diverso, ed infatti si era ritrovato con le braccia piene di un invitante ragazzo biondo privo di sensi.  
Senza Vernon a interrompere il momento, aveva prima studiato freddamente la situazione, estraendo quattro ampolle da una tasca e spillando il sangue di Adam in ognuna di esse, dopodiché aveva ceduto alla tentazione, leccandogli il rivolo che scendeva in modo tanto attraente dalla gola, finendo col piantargli le zanne nella carne.  
Era stato bravo, in fin dei conti ne aveva sorseggiato solo una piccola parte, lasciando il resto nel corpo pallido dell’uomo. Non meritava forse un premio? Erano soli, senza Vernon, senza nessuno… aveva girato il viso di Adam verso di lui e lo aveva baciato senza pudore, scoprendo che il sangue non era l’unico buon sapore che portava in corpo. Gli aveva alzato la maglia e abbassato i pantaloni:anche il sedere non era l’unica parte attraente sotto la cintura…  
Una finestra si era aperta da sola, facendolo scoppiare a ridere.  
"Credete di spaventarmi? Tornatevene in soffitta." Aveva sbuffato, liberando con sollievo la sua erezione. Si era infilato fra le cosce di Adam, arrapato come non gli era mai capitato prima: di sicuro doveva avercelo stretto, e non vedeva l’ora di provarlo… lo aveva preso in mano e fatto per spingere, ma stranamente non era riuscito ad andare avanti. Adam era completamente immobile, sotto di lui, in apparenza più morto di tutti gli spiriti della casa, e in genere le sue scopate gli piacevano decisamente più aggressive…  
Avrebbe forse potuto prenderlo a schiaffi per dargli una svegliata, ma ce l’aveva troppo duro per lottare e sottometterlo, così aveva fatto da solo, finendo sul pavimento, tra le sue gambe, con la faccia seppellita nell’incavo del suo collo.  
L’orgasmo per poco non lo aveva fatto svenire a sua volta, ma era riuscito a riprendersi in tempo e a infilarsi nella finestra aperta, lasciando con un certo livello di sadismo il ragazzo seminudo sul marmo.

Adam era tornato in se stesso pochi istanti dopo che Todd era svanito dalla casa.  
L’iniziale confusione aveva lasciato spazio al terrore quando si era ricordato del viso di Valentine di fronte a lui, nel caos della ex camera da letto.  
Si era guardato e reso conto che quella volta gli spiriti c’entravano ben poco: era parzialmente svestito con una nuova ferita sul collo. Con il gelo nel petto si era alzato per controllarsi fra le gambe, quasi certo di quello che vi avrebbe trovato, ma, contro ogni aspettativa, aveva dovuto ricredersi.  
Non lo aveva violentato, anche se c’era andato vicino, a giudicare da quello che era rimasto sul pavimento… piuttosto disgustato, si era spostato fino al corridoio, sistemandosi alla bell’e meglio per uscire quanto prima dal quel malefico posto.  
Era comunque chiaro che Todd Valentine avesse una morbosa attrazione nei suoi confronti, così come era evidente che non fosse del tutto umano.  
Se evitarlo si era rivelato inutile, probabilmente non gli rimaneva che una cosa da fare, se non voleva vedere finito il lavoro la volta successiva: doveva affrontarlo.


	9. Chapter 9

Todd aveva aspettato che lo raggiungessero gli altri su una panchina del parco: era pressochè deserto a quell’ora del giorno, con le persone a lavoro e i bambini a scuola.  
Aveva richiamato con la mente ancora una volta il ricordo del corpo di Adam sotto il suo, il calore e profumo che emanava, poi aveva riassaporato il suo sangue, la sua consistenza…  
Un rumore di passi lo aveva riscosso a malincuore dai suoi pensieri.   
"Todd. Devo supporre che tu abbia buone nuove?" Si era fatto sentire Vernon, alle sue spalle.  
"Assolutamente." Aveva sorriso, alzandosi per guardare i suoi tre compagni in volto. Aveva infilato la mano in tasca, estraendo tre ampolle.   
Il viso di Vernon si era illuminato carico di aspettativa, mentre quelli di Axel e Dimitri lo avevano fissato, interdetti.  
"Cosa sarebbe?"  
"Il Santo Graal per tutti i vampiri."  
"E’ sangue…"  
"Non un sangue qualunque. Questo è IL sangue, amici miei."  
"Vuoi dire…?" Axel e Dimitri si erano scambiati uno sguardo incredulo.  
"Sì. Esiste, e tutti noi lo prenderemo. Grazie a ciò…" aveva distribuito le ampolle ad ognuno di loro. "…Saremo Immortali."

Il giorno seguente, Todd e Vernon avevano avuto un violento alterco riguardo Adam.   
Todd aveva tenuto nascosta l’identità del ragazzo per ovvie ragioni, ma Vernon stranamente non era stato d’accordo.   
"Il suo sangue è in grado di curarci tutti, Todd, non puoi nascondere ad Axel e Dimitri la verità!"  
"Axel e Dimitri lo dissanguerebbero in un minuto, Vernon. Non esiste! E anche tu manterrai il segreto. Sarò io a procurarvi il sangue, e se non vi sta bene… se provate a mettere le mani su Adam…" aveva sfracellato il bicchiere che reggeva in mano.  
Vernon era evidentemente contrariato ma aveva taciuto, anche se Todd lo aveva visto spezzare in due il suo bastone da passeggio preferito.  
Aveva trascorso il resto della giornata cercando di evitarlo, ma quando era tornato nella sua stanza di hotel dove alloggiavano, vi aveva trovato Alexandra dentro.  
"Cosa ci fai qui?" Le aveva chiesto, furibondo, bloccandosi a metà quando aveva visto cosa reggeva tra le mani: la quarta ampolla con il sangue di Adam.  
"Che cosa graziosa, non sapevo che ti piacesse conservare ricordi delle tue vittime…" lo aveva preso in giro lei, raccogliendo una goccia dal bordo con un dito e portandoselo alle labbra. "Mmm, com’è delicato… chi è?" Gli aveva domandato con un ghigno minaccioso.  
"Nessuno." Le aveva risposto, strappandogliela di mano. Non poteva lasciarle capire di più, tantomeno aveva l’intenzione di rendere sua sorella un’Immortale.   
"Davvero?"  
"Davvero. E’ solo un memento, niente di più, Alexandra. Cosa sei venuta qui a fare?"  
"Ho incontrato Vernon. E adesso che ti guardo… lo noto anche in te."  
Todd si era accigliato, pur cercando di non darlo a vedere.  
"Siete diversi. Vernon ha addirittura smesso di zoppicare! Credevo che la ferita risalisse a prima della sua morte…"  
"E’ così."  
"Interessante. Come avete fatto?"  
"Fatto cosa, non ti capisco." Le aveva dato le spalle, maledicendola con la mente.   
"Non vuoi dirmelo… bene, non dovrei esserne sorpresa, immagino…" Alexandra aveva scosso i riccioli ramati con rancore. "Lo sai che lo scoprirò comunque, non è vero?" Gli aveva sorriso minacciosa, passandogli accanto, uscendo.  
Todd si era maledetto, era stato uno stupido a stillare un’ampolla in più. Non aveva mai avuto l’intenzione di darla alla sorella, l’aveva voluta semplicemente per sé, perché era un dannatissimo idiota.  
Adesso aveva messo Adam in una posizione ancora più pericolosa… doveva assolutamente fare qualcosa.  
Il telefono cellulare era squillato, e lui aveva risposto senza prestare particolare attenzione al numero in entrata.  
"Signor Valentine." Era Adam! "Volevo chiederle se martedì potrebbe andare bene per la consegna delle chiavi…"  
"Ah, martedì… certo, certo, sicuro…"  
"Bene. Ci vediamo martedì, allora. Che ne dice del Corner cafè su High street? Venga da solo." Aveva attaccato.  
Todd era rimasto qualche istante a fissare lo schermo, incerto.  
Adam non lo stava evitando, al contrario gli aveva chiaramente intimato che sarebbe stato un incontro solo fra loro due. Doveva averlo finalmente capito… forse non tutta la storia, ma almeno una parte.   
Si era sistemato sul letto con le mani dietro la testa: questo sviluppo imprevisto poteva tornare a suo vantaggio, in fin dei conti…


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: dub-con/non-con

Il martedì successivo Todd si era presentato al bar con largo anticipo, scegliendo un tavolo d’angolo per avere un po’ più di privacy.  
Aveva osservato il via vai di gente con poca attenzione, finchè un odore specifico non gli aveva solleticato il naso, rendendogli nota la presenza di Adam ancora prima che riuscisse a vederlo.  
L’uomo biondo gli era passato accanto per sistemarsi a sedere di fronte a lui, così Todd aveva avuto l’occasione di apprezzare il suo look più casual del solito, camicia bianca e jeans di marca che gli cadevano attillati sul posteriore magro ma ben sodo. La voglia improvvisa di prenderlo e sbatterlo sul tavolo al posto dei bicchieri per dargli una solida inchiodata lo aveva colto alla sprovvista, tanto che non si era accorto che il ragazzo gli aveva messo sotto il naso le chiavi della casa nuova.  
"Ecco a lei, signor Valentine…"  
"Grazie Adam… potresti anche darmi del tu, non credi?" Lo aveva studiato con un mezzo sorriso: aveva una faccia che era tutta un programma.  
"D’accordo, Todd…"  
"Allora, suppongo che tu non mi abbia chiesto di vederci in un posto tanto affollato solo per darmi un mazzo di chiavi, o sbaglio?" Gli aveva detto, usando un approccio diretto per spiazzarlo un po’.  
Adam aveva alzato le sopracciglia, ma non si era eccessivamente scomposto. "No, infatti."  
"Cosa vorresti chiedermi?" Todd a quel punto era tutto orecchie.  
"Tanto per cominciare, vorrei capire se eri veramente interessato solo alla casa o…"  
"O a cosa? Davvero è questa la prima domanda che scegli di farmi, Adam? Non c’è altro che ti viene in mente?"  
Un rossore si era diffuso sulle guance dell’altro: lo stava facendo incazzare, ma in fondo il suo scopo era proprio quello di provocarlo.  
"Che COSA sei?"  
Ah. Decisamente meglio. "Secondo te?"  
"Un… vampiro?" L’aveva detto senza crederci troppo, eppure dopo averlo visto affrontare una casa infestata Todd si sarebbe aspettato di meglio da lui.  
"Sì." Gli aveva risposto sincero, mostrandogli anche un flash dei suoi canini sporgenti come prova.  
Adam era rimasto in silenzio per qualche secondo, fissandogli la bocca, sconcertato. Todd aveva apprezzato, domandandosi se non fosse anche il caso di dargli qualcosa di meglio da studiare.  
"Così mi imbarazzi, Adam…" lo aveva trapassato a sua volta, sornione.  
A quelle parole, il biondo si era incupito, evidentemente seccato. "E io allora cosa dovrei dire? Mi hai messo… che cazzo, mi hai… molestato pesantemente Todd. Mentre ero mezzo morto su un pavimento!"  
"Oh, ti ho molestato…? Beh non hai tutti i torti, tutte le volte che l’ho fatto dormivi…"  
"Che schifo, io non… insomma, ma che cazzo dovrei pensare?!"  
"Che ti voglio scopare, forse. Beh, cosa, lo trovi tanto assurdo?"  
"Sono sposato, Todd."  
"Pff, e allora? Mi sono scopato gente più sposata di te, credimi." Todd lo aveva guardato incassare il colpo, divertito. Adesso che la vera personalità di Adam stava affiorando da dietro la facciata dell’avvocato-scopa-in-culo, iniziava a trovarlo parecchio più interessante. "E molto meno attraenti…"  
"E tu dici sempre tante cazzate, o lo fai solo per nascondere quello che intendi veramente?"  
Stavolta era stato Todd a essere colto di sorpresa. "In che senso?"  
"Per quanto riguarda le molestie non so cosa pensare, ma non è tutto lì, non è vero? Avresti potuto ammazzarmi… o peggio…"  
"Sì. Sai, la seconda volta che sei svenuto, quando c’era anche Vernon… stavo per farlo. Fotterti o ucciderti, non ne sono sicuro… forse entrambi. Tutto questo per dire che c’è qualcosa di diverso… nel tuo sangue. Non ho mai sentito qualcosa del genere."  
Adam lo aveva fissato a bocca aperta, poi era scattato in piedi, ma non per andarsene. Aveva ordinato al bancone ed era tornato con un bicchiere di Whiskey. "Vai avanti." Gli aveva intimato.  
Todd aveva storto il naso, l’alcol copriva l’aroma fantastico del ragazzo, ma aveva comunque risposto: " Il tuo sangue è la parte più pericolosa di te, Adam. Ha proprietà uniche per noi vampiri. E’ in grado di… guarire e… rigenerare le nostre ferite, vecchie o nuove che siano. E’ una sorta di elisir di Immortalità."  
Il biondo aveva vuotato il bicchiere in un sorso, facendo cenno a un cameriere di portargliene un altro. "E questo sarebbe pericoloso perché immagino che se si venisse a sapere, tutti ne vorrebbero una parte…"  
"Esatto. Tu non hai idea di che razza di bestie siamo in grado di essere… forse pensi di aver visto il peggio di me, ma ti sbagli. Ci sono vampiri molto, molto più pericolosi in giro…"  
"Chi lo sa? Solo tu?"  
"Anche Vernon, purtroppo. E’ sveglio, ha sempre avuto la fastidiosa tendenza a notare le piccole cose…"  
"Dunque è un vampiro anche lui…"  
"Sì. E il resto dei miei compagni, quelli per cui abbiamo comprato la casa."  
"Vampiri in una casa infestata… ah, mi dispiace. Immagino comunque ve ne foste già accorti…"  
"Sì, bella mossa da avvocato non dire nulla…"  
"Touchè." Adam aveva alzato il secondo bicchiere, vuotandolo in due sorsi come il primo. "Cosa dovrei fare di tutto questo…? Voglio dire, ho sempre creduto di essere una persona come le altre…"  
"Credo che, in retrospettiva, i fantasmi della casa abbiano agito in maniera tanto violenta in risposta alle tue doti."  
Il biondo si era fermato con la mano a mezz’aria, mentre ordinava ancora. "Ha senso. Le manifestazioni erano… indescrivibili quando mi trovavo da solo. Tu le hai viste…"  
"Hm, mai avuta paura degli spettri, comunque…" Todd quella volta aveva chiesto un drink anche per sé, sperando di ottenebrare almeno in parte le sue voglie, perché Adam alticcio era ancora più scopabile.  
"Il punto della situazione è che sto cercando di mantenere la tua identità al sicuro, ma non so per quanto sarò in grado di farlo..."  
"Ironico, considerando che stavi per scoparmi da svenuto l’altro giorno…"  
"Ehi, non dico che non avrei voluto, ma mi sono fermato! Non c’è gusto a sbattersi uno che dorme… e poi è colpa del tuo cazzo di odore, mi fa uscire di testa."  
"Mi dai la nausea." Adam lo aveva trapassato con lo sguardo, disgustato. "Cristo, ti sei fatto una sega in mezzo a… alle mie gambe!"  
"Hm, e me la rifarei pure adesso…" aveva buttato giù il suo Scotch in un lungo sorso.  
"Smettila. Mi viene da vomitare…"  
"Quello è perché ti sei scolato metà bottiglia in cinque minuti… non sei molto avvezzo a bere, non è vero?"  
"No…" il biondo si era passato una mano fra i capelli, frustrato. "Cosa… dovrei fare? Un anno fa non ero nemmeno sicuro che esistesse un aldilà, poi ho vissuto con le anime dei morti e ora… cosa ne sarà della mia famiglia?"  
"Non lo so." Todd era stato di nuovo sincero. Era facile, con lui, in parte perché voleva infilarsi nei suoi pantaloni, in parte perché in fin dei conti gli dispiaceva. "Voglio che tu capisca che ti sto dicendo queste cose perché la tua sicurezza non dipende solo da me."  
"Certo, sei stato cristallino in merito… merda… devo andare in bagno…"  
Todd lo aveva guardato alzarsi e ondeggiare fino a uno stanzino sul lato opposto dello stabile. Vulnerabile con un sedere d’acciaio, combinazione letale per il suo pene già mezzo indurito nei pantaloni.  
Aveva lasciato il tavolo a sua volta con un sorrisetto, dirigendosi verso il bagno, notando con piacere che era bloccato da una semplicissima serratura a scatto. Un colpo secco del braccio era stato più che sufficiente ad aprirla, e si era infilato dentro, sorprendendo Adam chino sul lavabo.  
"Che cazzo stai facendo?!" Aveva protestato, allarmato, quando aveva fracassato la serratura in modo che la porta rimanesse chiusa.  
"Secondo te?" Aveva ribattuto lui, mettendosi alle sue spalle, la sua erezione appoggiata contro la curva invitante del suo fondoschiena.  
"Vaffanculo. Fammi passare." il biondo aveva sgomitato, girandosi per affrontarlo di faccia, furibondo.  
"No." Todd aveva quasi riso, apprezzando come Adam sembrasse non avere paura di lui. Lo aveva afferrato per un braccio e se lo era tirato contro, affondando il naso nei suoi capelli.  
"Piantala! Non mi toccare!"  
Todd aveva usato la sua statura come vantaggio, afferrandolo per le ciocche chiare sulla nuca e sguainando al tempo stesso le sue zanne.  
Un lampo di terrore era passato negli occhi dell’altro, ma aveva comunque continuato a lottare, riempiendolo di calci e pugni su viso e fianchi, inutilmente.  
Lo aveva morsicato su un lato del collo, per sottometterlo, rubandogli qualche sorsata di sangue, senza esagerare, non voleva certo farlo svenire sul più bello, quella volta. Quando si era staccato, lo aveva spinto con la schiena addosso al bordo del lavandino, alzandogli la camicia sul ventre piatto: una scia di peli quasi bianchi scendeva fino alla cintura dei pantaloni.  
Adam si era ribellato, dandogli un ceffone potente che gli aveva fatto sanguinare un orecchio. Avrebbe potuto gonfiarlo di botte e ridurlo al servilismo, ma non era certo nella sua natura. Lo aveva abbrancato per la gola, tenendolo in posizione mentre si apriva la cerniera dei pantaloni, poi, con un ghigno sadico, aveva iniziato a segarsi su di lui, guardandolo dritto negli occhi.  
Adam lo aveva fissato indietro con odio, ma meno ribrezzo di quanto avrebbe dovuto, facendolo arrapare ancora di più, se possibile.  
Era venuto con un verso liberatorio su ogni centimetro esposto della sua pancia, rimettendoselo nelle mutande con aria soddisfatta e passando al ragazzo un salvietta per le mani di carta. Adam gliel’aveva strappata dalle dita, viola di vergogna, si era pulito fin quasi a staccarsi la carne dalle ossa e l’aveva sbattuta sul ripiano con fare omicida.  
Todd se avesse potuto a quel punto se lo sarebbe scopato fino in fondo, ma sentiva di averlo umiliato a sufficienza per quel pomeriggio. Aveva sbloccato la porta, aspettando che l’altro uscisse per primo, ma Adam lo aveva fissato con astio, gli occhi arrossati traboccanti lacrime di rabbia.  
Gli aveva affibbiato un pugno in piena faccia, spaccandogli il labbro inferiore e perfino parte di un incisivo. Todd aveva riso, assaporando il suo stesso sangue, quindi lo aveva afferrato e baciato in bocca.  
Adam si era infuriato ancora di più, mordendolo e schizzando via da lui come se avesse preso una scossa elettrica, sputando per terra e guardandolo torvo prima di uscire.  
Todd lo aveva guardato andarsene instabile sulle gambe, sicuro che comunque presto lo avrebbe rivisto. Erano legati a doppio filo, dopotutto, dunque non si sarebbe liberato tanto facilmente di lui…


	11. Chapter 11

Adam era tornato a casa in taxi, non osando prendere l’auto, ubriaco com’era. Ci vedeva doppio, forse per l’alcol, forse per come lo aveva aggredito Valentine, non ne era affatto sicuro.   
Aveva aperto la porta, felice di essersi preso il pomeriggio libero: si era guardato di sfuggita nello specchio dell’ingresso, e l’immagine che aveva intravisto faceva a dir poco paura.   
Si era spogliato in fretta e furia, lanciando gli indumenti nel cesto della biancheria e infilandosi dritto nella doccia. Era rimasto sotto il getto per più di mezz’ora, strofinandosi il punto che Todd aveva violato nel tentativo di cancellarlo anche dalla mente. Alla fine si era chinato sul water e aveva rimesso, appoggiando la fronte alla tavoletta, a pezzi.  
La sua vita gli stava sfuggendo dalle mani, da quando avevano comprato la casa infestata era stata una continua escalation di terrore, ma quello che gli aveva detto Todd, quello era peggio, anzi, inaffrontabile.  
Si era asciugato, ma aveva dovuto farsi altre due docce prima di riuscire a vestirsi: continuava a sentire l’odore del vampiro su di lui, come se oltre a marchiarlo fuori fosse riuscito a farlo più in profondità.  
"Che figlio di puttana!" Aveva bestemmiato, guardando i lividi che gli aveva lasciato sul collo, linee violacee con la forma delle sue dita. Come diavolo lo avrebbe spiegato a Cloe? Sembrava appena uscito da un'aggressione di quelle violente… e in effetti, non era poi tanto lontano dal vero.   
Aveva preparato una moka di caffè nerissimo, tentando di riappropriarsi almeno del proprio raziocinio.   
Era stato proprio un coglione a scolarsi tutti quei drink, che gli avevano abbassato le difese e permesso a Valentine di approfittarsi ancora di lui… si sentiva stupidamente in colpa e di merda, anche se la forza bruta di Todd sarebbe stata insuperabile pur se fosse stato sobrio. Lo aveva respinto con tutto il corpo, e al vampiro era bastato un solo braccio per sottometterlo…  
Con il caffè in mano, si era sdraiato in poltrona in penombra, chiudendo gli occhi, sperando che non gli scoppiasse un feroce mal di testa. Il viso incolto di Todd Valentine era apparso dietro alle sue palpebre, la bocca distorta in quel ghigno irridente mentre si masturbava contro il suo stomaco, poi la sensazione calda e viscida del seme sulla pelle, e quel suo gemito rivoltante…   
Adam era corso a farsi la quarta doccia, e per punirsi della propria idiozia, l’aveva fatta ghiacciata. Aveva valutato la situazione con troppa leggerezza e ora ne pagava le giuste conseguenze. Che gli fosse servito di lezione, perché era sicuro che presto avrebbe rivisto Valentine, per non parlare del resto della sua setta di vampiri.   
Doveva farsi trovare pronto.

Todd aveva guardato Axel e Dimitri parlare con due ragazze procaci sul retro del locale, sorridendo fra sé.   
Si era lasciato convincere ad uscire per fare un po’ di baldoria, ma la sua attenzione continuava a tornare all’incontro con Adam di quel pomeriggio.   
Aveva praticamente scoperchiato il vaso di Pandora, eppure il ragazzo non aveva quasi battuto ciglio: o era ubriaco, oppure totalmente stupido, o forse era, semplicemente, dotato di un paio di palle di ferro. La terza opzione non gli dispiaceva, in effetti, e a giudicare da come Adam non aveva dato segni di remissione anche mentre lo trattava da bambola gonfiabile, sarebbe potuta pur essere la più papabile.   
Aveva sospirato, sentendo il fastidioso bisogno di vederlo ancora: pareva non essere mai abbastanza, Adam si stava infilando sotto la sua pelle, e non era sicuro che fosse una cosa positiva.   
Aveva scrollato le spalle, dirigendosi verso il retro per evadere dal baccano generale.  
Quando un’ombra lo aveva seguito, non si era stupito: un uomo biondo lo stava fissando da quando era giunto al locale, se aveva qualcosa da offrire, era più che benvenuto.  
Aveva forzato la porta di uno degli sgabuzzini usati come cantine provvisorie, aspettando nel buio e aprendosi la cerniera dei pantaloni.   
Nemmeno un istante dopo, la silhouette dello sconosciuto si era stagliata sullo stipite, e da quella angolazione avrebbe quasi potuto sembrare Adam.  
Il tizio si era messo in ginocchio e gliel’aveva preso in bocca, e anche così avrebbe potuto sembrargli Adam, se solo non avesse avuto un odore cosi spiacevolmente diverso. Non era nemmeno particolarmente eccelso nel succhiare, perfino Adam avrebbe fatto di meglio, ma se non altro era più di quanto avesse ottenuto nel pomeriggio, e tanto bastava, o così almeno credeva finchè non aveva sentito la sua erezione vacillare pericolosamente nella gola dell’altro.  
"Cazzo…" aveva ringhiato, deluso: era la prima volta che gli capitava, non era proprio da lui… lo sconosciuto aveva continuato a darci dentro, ma Todd aveva ormai intuito che non sarebbe servito a niente, anche se lo aveva comunque lasciato fare.  
La sua testa era finita altrove, distraendolo, e aveva rivisto l’espressione infuriata di Adam mentre lo dominava, la sua rabbia selvaggia quando aveva continuato a colpirlo anche quando era ormai stato inutile. Un brivido di interesse gli era sceso nei pantaloni e aveva provato ad immaginare cosa sarebbe successo se invece di farsi un’altra sega avesse provato ad usare il ragazzo in maniera più audace…   
L’orgasmo era arrivato di colpo, come un temporale inatteso, e aveva riempito la bocca del tizio sotto di lui ancora prima di rendersene conto.  
Una volta finito, l’uomo si era sistemato, apparentemente soddisfatto, ed era uscito. Todd aveva notato con delusione che ad Adam in fin dei conti non assomigliava per niente.   
"Todd, ma dove eri finito?" Dimitri gli era venuto incontro mentre tornava al bancone per annegare la sua amarezza nello Scotch. Non si era mai sentito tanto depresso dopo una scopata.  
"Hm, al bagno." Aveva ribattuto con noncuranza, vuotando rapido il bicchiere quando gli era arrivato.   
"Ah-ha, sicuro… devo dedurre che il tizio non era un granchè?"  
"Sta’ zitto, stronzo… e tu invece, bionda o mora?"   
"Mora. Ti dispiace tornare da solo?"  
"Niente affatto. Stavo giusto pensando di rientrare. Ci vediamo in hotel."  
"Va bene."  
Todd era uscito in strada, camminando per qualche isolato in direzione dell’albergo, combattendo il desiderio di presentarsi a quell’ora tarda a casa di Adam: sarebbe finita malissimo, e lo avrebbe messo in pericolo.   
Con un sibilo di frustrazione, aveva marciato fino in camera sua, sdraiandosi sul letto a fissare pensoso il soffitto. Presto avrebbero traslocato, se non altro, e nella casa infestata ci sarebbe stato da ridere…


	12. Chapter 12

Adam era in un qualche modo riuscito a nascondere il suo pessimo stato di salute alla moglie fingendo una forte infreddatura.  
Si era avvolto due strati di sciarpe attorno alla gola e messo in malattia per un paio di giorni: aveva bisogno di tempo per pensare a come ideare un piano d’azione.  
Dopo un’intera mattinata passata su internet e alcuni tomi, si era ritrovato il cervello pieno di nozioni ma con zero idee su come usarle contro il proprio nemico, così aveva ordinato una pizza e sonnecchiato sul divano.  
Un incubo raccapricciante si era fatto strada nella sua mente tormentata, dove Todd lo scopava come una furia mentre Vernon, dopo aver ammazzato la sua famiglia, si insinuava tra loro per fargli domande insistenti in latino.  
Al risveglio tremava come una foglia, incapace per qualche minuto di distinguere la realtà dalla finzione. Gli pareva di avere ancora addosso il peso di Valentine, le sue mani enormi strette a bloccargli i fianchi mentre lo apriva in due, di sentire ancora il suo respiro roco e ansante nelle orecchie… si era tirato le ginocchia al petto, impotente.  
Un giorno sarebbe potuto succedere veramente, e lui cos’avrebbe potuto farci? Non era in grado di proteggere se stesso, meno che mai le sue bambine o Cleo…  
Aveva preso in mano il cellulare, incerto. Era stupido, soprattutto dopo quanto era successo il giorno prima, ma non vedeva altre soluzioni.  
Aveva scritto rapido un testo e lo aveva inviato, prima di potersene pentire, tornando a infilarsi nella doccia per lavarsi il sudore freddo di dosso.

Todd aveva trascorso parte della mattinata immobile nel letto. Nessuno degli altri era venuto a cercarlo, probabilmente stavano ancora smaltendo i postumi della serata, tranne Vernon, che si era ritirato presto con la scusa di essere ormai troppo vecchio per certi sollazzi.  
Si era stirato con pigrizia, voltandosi sulla schiena con una mano sotto la nuca per supporto, scoprendo il peso di un’erezione mattutina contro la parte bassa del ventre.  
Aveva abbassato il bordo dei boxer con un sopracciglio alzato: ce l’aveva parecchio in tiro, colpa certamente dell’alcol e della pessima performance della sera prima. Con un lieve sospiro, l’aveva preso in mano, chiudendo gli occhi: i lineamenti regolari di Adam e il suo pallido corpo nudo avevano preso forma dietro le sue palpebre, facendogli raggiungere l’orgasmo a tempo di record. Si era ripulito soddisfatto, oziando ancora per qualche minuto prima che il suono di un messaggio lo costringesse ad alzarsi.  
Aveva letto il testo incredulo per ben due volte prima di essersi convinto di aver visto bene, quindi era corso nel bagno per farsi una doccia e vestirsi.  
Lungo il corridoio aveva incrociato Axel, che pareva stare rincasando solo in quel momento.  
"Ehi amico. Pensavo stessi ancora dormendo…"  
"Mi sono appena svegliato. Faccio un salto in centro, ci vediamo più tardi."  
"D’accordo. Vernon vuole iniziare il trasloco stanotte."  
"Va bene. Nessun problema."  
Aveva preso la porta ed era uscito, controllando più volte di non essere seguito, quindi si era diretto a passo deciso verso un pub in periferia.

Adam era giunto per primo, quella volta, infilandosi in un separè di legno logorato da decenni di usura.  
Aveva ordinato da bere, ma quella volta si era limitato alla birra, accompagnandola con un cestino di patatine fritte, visto che stava ancora morendo di fame.  
La sagoma da giocatore di rugby di Todd Valentine era apparsa un quarto d’ora dopo, facendolo contorcere e toccare istintivamente sul lato offeso del collo. Il vampiro aveva scannerizzato la sala e si era diretto nella sua direzione, con un sorriso impertinente stampato sulla faccia.  
"Mi hai colto di sorpresa…" gli aveva detto, sedendosi non di fronte, ma sulla poltrona accanto a lui.  
"Perché?" Adam lo aveva fissato con freddezza, spostandosi verso il muro, a disagio. A quanto pareva, nemmeno il più frequentato dei locali riusciva a smorzare l’aggressività dell’altro…  
"Beh, sapevo che ci saremmo rivisti, ma di sicuro non così presto…" lo aveva occhieggiato, malizioso. "… Stai cercando di dirmi qualcosa?"  
"Sì, ma non quello che credi tu." A quel punto era stato diretto anche lui, dato che Todd sembrava afferrare solo argomentazioni esplicite.  
"Ah, ma che peccato." Aveva fatto cenno alla cameriera per ordinarsi uno Scotch. "Vedo che stavolta ti sei tenuto leggero… come va il collo?"  
Adam era arrossito di rabbia, ma non aveva raccolto la provocazione: "Bene."  
"E’ per quello che lo tieni coperto come se fosse Dicembre? A proposito, questo look più trasandato ti dona parecchio…"  
Il biondo si era guardato la maglietta sportiva della squadra di nuoto e i jeans che usava solo le domeniche in casa. "Quanto sei stronzo…"  
"Oh, ma non ti sto prendendo in giro…" Todd si era appoggiato allo schienale intagliato, mostrandogli il rigonfiamento nel cavallo dei pantaloni. Quella maglietta definiva alla perfezione il torace asciutto del ragazzo ed aveva scatenato una risposta immediata da parte del suo pene.  
"Che schifo… sei disgustoso!"  
"Mm, e tu mi avresti chiamato per quale motivo?"  
Adam aveva deglutito un groppo di saliva grande quando un pugno. "… Ho pensato a quello che hai detto… non le cose oscene, il resto…"  
Todd si era messo a braccia conserte, aspettando di capire dove volesse andare a parare. "Continua."  
"Quello che mi hai fatto ieri ha chiarito una cosa: sono debole. Sono solo un essere umano, mentre voi… beh, mi hai messo fuori gioco facilmente. Per farla breve, nonostante i miei sforzi, non potrò mai proteggere me, o la mia famiglia."  
"Direi di no." aveva risposto onestamente Todd, fissandolo.  
"Quando ti ho picchiato… ho colpito forte, sai. Molto forte. Eppure tu… che diavolo… non te ne sei quasi accorto!"  
"Beh, non direi di non aver sentito proprio nulla, ma… è normale. Siamo esseri sovrannaturali, Adam."  
"Esattamente. Per questo sono qui. Non è facile… da chiedere…"  
Todd si era improvvisamente illuminato: "Vuoi il mio aiuto!" Aveva sbattuto una mano sul tavolo umido e appiccicoso.  
Adam era rimasto zitto, osservandolo semplicemente indietro. "Credo di non avere altra scelta…"  
Valentine si era portato una mano alla bocca, ammirato: quel ragazzo era sveglio e, come aveva intuito, aveva palle da vendere.  
"Hai detto che Vernon conosce la verità su di me. Presto o tardi lo sapranno anche gli altri, e vorranno farmi a pezzi."  
"E io sono il male minore…"  
"Minore…" Adam aveva grugnito, bevendo un lungo sorso dalla bottiglia di birra.  
Todd aveva studiato le sue labbra morbide chiuse attorno al collo di vetro, pensando a quanto sarebbero state meglio addosso al suo uccello.  
"Di sicuro vale un altro punto che avevi menzionato ieri: sarai un porco, ma esisteranno vampiri peggiori di te…"  
"Sei preoccupato per tua moglie e le tue figlie. Lo capisco e lo rispetto." Todd lo aveva guardato di sottecchi. "Ma io cosa ci guadagnerei in tutto questo?"  
Adam aveva smesso di praticare la fellazio alla birra ed era passato a mangiare qualche patatina. "Naturalmente non mi aspettavo che accettassi per bontà di cuore…"  
Il vampiro si era subito fatto tutto orecchie. "Davvero! E cosa offriresti?" Aveva studiato con molto interesse l’uomo attraente di fronte a lui, domandandosi se Adam fosse avvocato fin nel midollo e pronto a vendere il proprio culo per quel genere di accordo.  
"Non QUELLO." Il ragazzo aveva tentennato un secondo, in evidente imbarazzo prima di continuare: "Potrai avere il mio sangue… quando lo vorrai."  
"Quello posso già prendermelo, Adam…"  
"Non spesso. Non senza dare nell’occhio… senza il mio consenso."  
Todd aveva aggrottato le sopracciglia, incapace di negare la logicità di quella argomentazione.  
Certo, avrebbe potuto aggredire Adam in ogni momento, anche ora, ma l’idea di vedersi offrire il sangue da lui… un brivido di anticipazione gli era sceso in mezzo alle gambe. "Quindi, secondo questo “contratto”, io mi impegnerei a proteggervi… e tu mi daresti il tuo sangue."  
"Sì."  
"Dove, come e quando voglio?" Todd aveva tirato la corda, ma aveva bisogno di sentirglielo dire.  
Adam era rimasto in silenzio per qualche lungo secondo, prima di acconsentire: "…Sì."  
Il vampiro aveva faticato per non rivelare troppo le sue emozioni: certo il ragazzo pensava di aver messo dei chiari paletti, delle condizioni, ma il punto era che la situazione non era affatto così razionale, e se ne sarebbe presto reso conto. Poteva non avergli venduto il culo, ma indirettamente ci era andato molto vicino…  
"Bene. Ci sto." Gli aveva teso la mano, notando quanto fosse più piccola ma salda nella presa quella dell’altro. "Cominciamo subito…" lo aveva guardato, famelico. "Non sei l’unico bisognoso di nutrimento, Adam…"  
"Qui? No. Troppe persone… potrebbe esserci qualche collega…"  
"Alle quattro del pomeriggio? Ne dubito fortemente… possiamo sempre andare sul retro, se preferisci." Aveva fatto spallucce, iniziando a pregustarsi il momento.  
Adam si era morsicato il labbro inferiore, incerto. Non aveva la minima intenzione di rimanere ancora da solo con quel maniaco, ma anche farsi tastare in pubblico non era un’alternativa allettante… aveva studiato la sala, notando con sollievo che gli avventori a quell’ora mediana erano perlopiù turisti o alcolizzati, troppo presi dai loro affari per badare a loro.  
"E va bene." Aveva cambiato posizione sulla poltrona, sentendosi nervoso.  
"Togliti la sciarpa…" gli aveva comandato Todd, con un sorrisetto irritante,  
Il biondo si era scostato le falde dal collo, e il vampiro aveva faticato a contenere la propria eccitazione: Adam portava il contorno delle sue dita come se gliele avessero marchiate a fuoco sulla tenera pelle della gola. "Ti fa male?" Gli aveva chiesto con voce roca.  
"Certo che me ne fa, stronzo." Aveva replicato il ragazzo, secco.  
"Tua moglie cosa ha detto?"  
"Non li ha visti." Ancora quel tono, e lo sguardo ceruleo di sfida. Il pene di Todd aveva prontamente risposto alla chiamata, anche se sarebbe stato inutile.  
"Che bugiardo… avvocato." Gli si era fatto più vicino, con la bocca contro il suo orecchio, prima di discendere a mordergli il lato ancora sano del collo.  
Adam aveva trattenuto il respiro per il dolore, ma non lo aveva riempito di calci quella volta, lo aveva lasciato fare come promesso e lui aveva cercato di non approfittarsene, anche se non era stato affatto facile, non con l’odore fragrante della sua pelle nelle narici, solo in parte coperto dallo shampoo.  
Si era staccato con riluttanza, la sua erezione pulsante tra le gambe. Aveva accarezzato la nuca di Adam prima di ritirare la mano, il suo sangue che iniziava a fargli effetto in corpo.  
"Non è possibile…!" Aveva commentato il ragazzo osservandolo. "Il dente che ti avevo spaccato…"  
"Già." Todd Valentine aveva sorriso, ritirando le zanne nelle gengive. "Ci vediamo." Lo aveva congedato rapidamente per dirigersi nel bagno in fondo al pub.  
Aveva necessità urgente di farsi una sega, e non potendo quella volta imporla su Adam, avrebbe dovuto accontentarsi di un ripiego.  
Chiuso nello stallo, si era sbottonato i pantaloni, lavorandolo con vigore per qualche minuto con in testa l’immagine di Adam che gli faceva il pompino più spettacolare della storia. Aveva schizzato con eccessivo entusiasmo, sporcando anche l’alzata e parte del muro retrostante, sentendosi finalmente, almeno in parte, appagato.  
Quando era uscito, il ragazzo era sparito, ma aveva lasciato il conto pagato anche per lui.  
Todd si era infilato gli occhiali da sole ed aveva raggiunto la sua Porsche, apprezzando la luce di metà pomeriggio mentre si dirigeva rombando di nuovo all’hotel. Non poteva mancare al trasloco, o Vernon ce l’avrebbe avuta ancora di più con lui. Avrebbero comunque dovuto riaffrontare l’argomento Adam, prima o poi, ed era abbastanza certo che non gli sarebbe piaciuto…


	13. Chapter 13

Avevano viaggiato di notte, le poche cose che si erano salvate dall’incendio infilate nell’auto di Todd o prelevate da un magazzino con un piccolo camion a noleggio. Non ci era voluto molto: in due viaggi avevano trasportato tutto e sistemato i mobili nelle varie stanze della casa.  
Senza Adam, la villa era rimasta quieta e praticamente immobile, le manifestazioni ridotte a qualche crepitio lontano nei muri o in soffitta.  
"Era quel ragazzo il catalizzatore…" Vernon lo aveva guardato con aria accusatoria mentre si gustavano un Bourbon prima di ritirarsi per riposare.  
Axel e Dimitri stavano chiacchierando in giardino bevendo birra, in apparenza sereni e rilassati come non lo erano stati da mesi.  
"Loro lo hanno accettato, Vernon." Gli aveva risposto Todd, accigliato. Non era dell’umore adatto per quel tipo di conversazione, e sperava che il vampiro più anziano lo avrebbe lasciato perdere almeno per un paio di giorni. "Perché non puoi accontentarti anche tu?"  
"Hm, sei sempre stato un manipolatore, Todd… ma non hai mai brillato per la tua intelligenza…"  
A quelle parole, Valentine aveva faticato a non fracassargli il bicchiere sulla faccia. "Wow, non lesinare sulle lusinghe, Vernon, potrei montarmi la testa…"  
"Sei un idiota, Todd. Il ragazzo non è tuo. Puoi averlo notato per primo, ma questo non ti dà il diritto di accampare pretese su di lui."  
"Invece sì!" Aveva ruggito, controllando a stento il tono di voce. "Lo so cosa vuoi fare, Vernon. Ti ho già visto comportarti così… una volta. Sappiamo tutti com’è andata a finire…"  
"Tua sorella non è certo come lui. E l’avevo fatto per te, Todd. Per renderti felice…"  
"FELICE." Todd aveva sputato il termine come se gli desse la nausea. "Mi hai chiamato manipolatore, ma è stata lei a fregare tutti noi. Te incluso."  
"Lo so, credi che non mi senta responsabile? Avrei dovuto capirlo… ma questo non cambia comunque le cose. Il ragazzo…"  
"Si chiama Adam."  
"… Non puoi tenerlo solo per te, Todd. Il suo sangue deve essere a disposizione di noi tutti, non solo quando lo decidi tu."  
"Certo, così potrete farlo tranquillamente a pezzi…"  
"Naturalmente, dovremo porci dei limiti. Nessuno vuole il suo male, Todd, lui è prezioso per noi."  
"No."  
Vernon lo aveva scrutato torvo, chiaramente infuriato.  
"Vi farò avere il suo sangue quando sarà necessario. Ciò che è stato detto ad Alex e Dimitri, vale anche per te."  
"Sei un maledetto bastardo, Todd!"  
"Sì, me l’hanno già detto." Aveva scrollato le spalle, noncurante, versandosi altro alcool nel bicchiere.  
"Non puoi pretendere di trattarci in questo modo. Vuoi il suo sangue tutto per te? Da prendere quando più ti piace?"  
"Non è per il suo sangue che lo faccio!" Aveva ammesso, alterandosi a sua volta.  
Vernon lo aveva fissato confuso, per qualche secondo, prima di capire: "Lui ti piace? E’ per QUESTO?" Aveva riso, scuotendo la testa. "Sei più stupido di quanto credessi…"  
"Lo sono?"  
"Certo! Credi forse che il ragazzo ti ricambierà? E’ sposato… ho visto la fede. Stai inseguendo un’illusione."  
Todd aveva sentito l’amaro della bile in bocca. "Lui mi ricambia già, Vernon. Tu non sai niente…" gli aveva mentito, con un sorriso di scherno.   
"Stai perdendo la testa per una buona scopata, Todd…"  
"Sarà sempre una scopata migliore di TE." Lo aveva guardato con malizia e malcelato rancore. "Fattene una ragione, Vernon. E’ mio. Mettigli anche solo un dito addosso, a lui o alla sua famiglia, e per te sarà la fine."  
Il vampiro più anziano aveva scosso la testa con apparente delusione, ma i suoi occhi scuri tradivano la rabbia dell’essere stato contrariato. Todd avrebbe dovuto fare molta attenzione, in futuro.  
"Me ne vado a dormire. Buonanotte, Vernon." Gli aveva dato le spalle, finendo il suo ultimo sorso, irritato. L’altro non aveva risposto, limitandosi a guardarlo andare via. Stava chiaramente tramando qualcosa.   
Aveva preso il cellulare dalla tasca e mandato un messaggio ad Adam: dovevano parlarne, e anche di corsa, perché qualunque piano Vernon avesse tirato fuori, non sarebbe stato niente di buono.

Adam aveva ripensato al messaggio di Todd Valentine per buona parte della notte e del mattino successivo.   
Non erano state tanto le parole, quanto il tono minatorio generale. Il pomeriggio il vampiro era sembrato quasi scherzoso, poi l’improvviso cambio di umore… Doveva essere successo qualcosa di grave. Forse gli altri avevano preso posizione nei suoi confronti?  
Avendo ancora un giorno di malattia, aveva mandato all’aria i suoi piani di riposo ed aveva accettato di vedere Valentine allo stesso pub del giorno prima, per pranzo. Sperando di non essere la portata principale, ma in fin dei conti avevano stretto un patto, e se voleva vederlo rispettato non poteva violarne i termini per primo.  
Si era vestito per uscire, non da casa, quella volta, anche se sempre in maniera comoda, ed aveva camminato i tre isolati di distanza dal locale, guardandosi le spalle. Si sentiva nervoso e stanco, sbattuto dalla continua perdita di sangue e sonno.   
Quando era giunto a destinazione, Valentine era già lì, seduto nello stesso separè con aria corrucciata. Si era lasciato cadere sul sedile di fronte a lui, interrogativo.  
"Ciao Adam." Gli aveva detto, senza guardarlo in faccia, ordinando un giro per entrambi di quello che stava già bevendo. Dall’aspetto, sembrava Scotch, o Whiskey.  
"Per me solo birra." Aveva scosso la testa, ma quando lo sguardo di Todd aveva incrociato il suo, si era zittito.  
"Credimi, ne avrai bisogno."  
Il cameriere era arrivato coi bicchieri, e lui aveva tenuto il suo fra le mani, ascoltando il racconto del vampiro con ansia crescente.  
"Ti ha già attaccato un bersaglio sulla schiena, quello stronzo."  
"Cazzo. Credevo che…" aveva sollevato il drink e bevuto un sorso. Scotch, ovviamente.  
"Sì, credevamo male. Vernon ti ha messo gli occhi addosso più di me: se lo conosco, ha già elaborato uno schema su come meglio sfruttarti a suo vantaggio…"  
"Magnifico… e noi come lo fermiamo?"  
Todd aveva alzato un sopracciglio, guardandolo per la prima volta quel giorno con l’ombra di un sorriso. "Non sei spaventato, Adam?"  
"Spaventato? Sono TERRORIZZATO, Todd, per questo penso che dobbiamo agire prima che lui arrivi a noi!"  
"Hm, hai più palle tu di tutti noi vampiri messi assieme…"  
"Perché sto rischiando il collo, Todd. Io e le mie figlie e mia moglie. E’ facile agire da temerari, così…"  
"Già… il punto è che non so cosa fare. Vernon è molto furbo. E spietato, quando vuole qualcosa… o qualcuno."  
"Parlami di lui…"  
"Di Vernon?" Valentine pareva aver inghiottito un limone. "Non qui. Andiamo da qualche altra parte." Si era guardato attorno, a disagio.  
"No. Non vengo in macchina con te." Adam si era immediatamente opposto, abbandonando del tutto il liquore di fronte a lui. Era già stato fregato una volta, in quel modo.  
"Adam, non ho intenzione di violentarti, d’accordo, ma se devo parlarti del mio passato con Vernon mi rifiuto di farlo dove possono sentirci tutti. Inoltre…" aveva fatto leva sul loro accordo, mettendolo con le spalle al muro "…hai promesso di darmi il tuo sangue dove e quando volevo, no?"  
Merda. "Che bastardo…"  
"Sì, me lo dicono spesso ultimamente…" si era schermito Todd, senza la sua consueta allegria. "Seguimi." Si era alzato ed era uscito dal pub, dirigendosi verso la Porsche, parcheggiata all’ombra di un larice.  
Adam aveva fissato l’auto, nauseato. E se il vampiro gli avesse mentito? Eppure non lo aveva mai fatto, neppure quando avrebbe potuto… si era messo seduto, preferendo il male noto a quello ignoto.  
"Dove andiamo?"  
"Non lo so, fuori…" Todd aveva scrollato le spalle, teso. Non aveva mai parlato a nessuno del suo passato, al di fuori del suo gruppo. "Ti piace nuotare?" Aveva chiesto, per rompere il ghiaccio mentre metteva in moto.  
"Sì, mi ci sono pagato il college… borsa di studio." Aveva annuito Adam, fissando la strada davanti a sé. Era nervoso quanto lui, si stava torcendo le mani in grembo. "Avrei potuto anche fare gare serie, ma non mi interessavano. Preferivo studiare."  
'Secchione' aveva pensato Todd con un mezzo sorriso. Certo, ecco il motivo per cui Adam aveva un fisico magro, ma scolpito… lo aveva guardato di sottecchi, avvertendo un timido ritorno delle sue voglie.  
"Tu, invece? Rugby?" Il ragazzo lo aveva guardato indietro, interrogativo.  
Il vampiro quasi si era messo a ridere. "Ci hai quasi preso. Football. Come ci sei arrivato?"  
"Conosco il tipo…" 'stronzi arroganti' aveva lasciato in sospeso la frase Adam, ricordandosi dei suoi ex compagni di scuola.  
"Hm, e te ne sei anche fatto qualcuno?" Lo aveva stuzzicato Todd, sapendo che non era vero, ma immaginandosi con un certo gusto la scena.  
"No."  
"Naturalmente…"  
"Football, quindi. Quanti anni fa?"  
"Cinquanta." Aveva fatto una pausa, studiando la faccia sorpresa dell’altro. "Beh, quasi sessanta, in verità…"  
"Sess… a volte dimentico con chi sto parlando… quindi hai…?"  
"Novantatrè anni."   
"Cazzo! Sei… nato negli anni venti. Pazzesco…"  
"Nel venticinque, per l’esattezza."  
"Hm, avevo un nonno nato nel ventitrè…!" Adam si era messo a ridere, sfogando in parte lo stress di quei giorni. "Che cosa perversa…"  
"Sì, ma le differenze d'età non sono mai state un problema, comunque…" Todd aveva passato un’occhiata di apprezzamento lungo il corpo dell’altro, prima di concentrarsi e svoltare ad un semaforo.  
"Ti son sempre piaciuti gli uomini? Negli anni cinquanta…?"  
"Sì, non era una vita facile, allora. Cioè, si faceva, ma non se ne parlava in giro. Soprattutto nel mondo del football."  
"Quello neanche adesso…"  
"Hm, si forse hai ragione. Comunque, non era male. A me non importava granchè… giocavo, bevevo, mi divertivo… non ero ad altissimi livelli, ma me la passavo bene."  
"E poi cos’è successo?"  
"E’ successo Vernon." La sua espressione si era indurita. Ricordava come ieri il party a cui si erano incontrati. "Il giorno di Capodanno del ’57."  
Adam era rimasto in silenzio ad ascoltarlo raccontare. Dopo un po’, le parole gli erano fluite a ruota libera: "Era una festa organizzata da un giornale locale, piena di atleti, attricette, giornalisti, e così via. Vernon allora era più che benestante e si faceva passare per mecenate di giovani giocatori…"  
"Mecenate…"  
"Sì, proprio nel senso che intendi tu. Te lo scopavi, e ti si aprivano tutte le porte. Non il mio genere, ma era un uomo affascinante, a suo modo. O forse mi era sembrato, perché in fondo ero ancora giovane e stupido... comunque, uno dei miei compagni di squadra ci ha presentati. Io avevo qualche debito di gioco, così un po’ di aiuto mi avrebbe fatto comodo… non avrei mai immaginato in cosa sarei andato a ficcarmi!" Aveva riso ironico, scuotendo la testa. "Vernon mi ha preso subito in simpatia. Gli piacevo parecchio, trovava la mia spavalderia interessante, così mi ha preso sotto la sua ala e per qualche mese è andata alla grande. Poi ho iniziato a conoscerlo meglio, e mi sono trovato spesso a svegliarmi dopo una sbornia con addosso segni che non riuscivo a capire, o ricordare. Il mio rendimento ha iniziato a calare, ero sempre più debole, distrutto, certi giorni non riuscivo a reggermi in piedi per arrivare al bagno, figurarsi sul campo…" aveva stretto le mani attorno al volante, le nocche sbiancate per lo sforzo. "Non me l’ha mai chiesto… mi ha trasformato senza dirmelo."  
"Cosa?"  
"Sì, proprio così. Una volta, durante un litigio l’ha ammesso: mi aveva ammazzato, senza nemmeno rendersene conto. Era caduto nel panico, non voleva perdermi, anche se penso che in realtà avesse più paura di essere scoperto nel suo gioco… e così mi ha reso ciò che sono adesso. E’ stato… strano all’inizio, io non capivo cosa fosse successo, e lui si rifiutava di spiegarmi. Alla fine, ha dovuto."  
"Hai ammazzato qualcuno?" Adam l’aveva chiesto con un filo di voce, ma non in modo aggressivo.  
"Più di uno. Quello è stato quando ho toccato il fondo." Aveva omesso diverse altre cose, per ragioni personali. "Ti ho già detto di avere una sorella, vero?"  
"Sì."  
"Vernon l’ha trasformata per me. Pensava che ne sarei stato felice!" Aveva scosso la testa, passandosi una mano sulla faccia, tremante. Doveva fermarsi. Aveva intravisto uno spiazzo, erano ormai in aperta campagna, e si era parcheggiato, spegnendo il motore. "FELICE..." aveva ripetuto la parola della sera prima, con un ghigno sardonico. "Si è reso presto conto del suo errore. Alexandra è… dire problematica è un eufemismo…! Fuori controllo rende meglio l’idea… alla fine, gli ha bruciato la casa."  
"Allora è per… per questo che stavate comprando la mia?"  
"Sì. Vernon ha perso praticamente tutto. Avrei potuto abbandonarlo a quel punto, ma sono rimasto, e gli ho dato una mano. Mi sentivo…"  
"… in colpa?"  
"Responsabile, in qualche modo. Fanculo, avrebbe dovuto bruciare, quello stronzo, con tutta la sua schifosissima magione!" Aveva colpito il volante, aprendo la portiera per sbollire la rabbia camminando per il campo. "Cazzo, non l’ho mai detto ad alta voce…" si era seduto. Adam, esitante, lo aveva raggiunto.  
"Lo sai, quando mi hai presentato Vernon, non mi era piaciuto… senza un particolare motivo."  
"Hm, ho visto che te ne eri accorto. Non sei affatto stupido, Adam… forse un po’ troppo scopa-in-culo, ma non stupido."  
"Grazie. E tu sei sempre stronzo, invece…" si era sistemato accanto a lui, pur se mantenendo una certa distanza. Todd aveva percepito il suo fantastico odore e il bisogno del sangue aveva preso il sopravvento su di lui.  
"Adam…" lo aveva guardato inequivocabile e il ragazzo gli aveva porto un polso, senza replicare. Aveva dato un lieve morso, apprezzando il sapore ricco e pieno, ma in quel modo non gli piaceva.  
"Non così." Gli aveva detto, roco. "Sdraiati."  
Aveva visto l’espressione dell’altro, ma Adam lo aveva comunque accontentato, mettendosi supino sull’erba.  
Todd lo aveva fissato per un secondo, poi si era sfilato la maglietta e abbassato i pantaloni, restando nudo.   
"Che cosa…?" Adam si era spostato di lato, in tensione, un braccio sollevato a respingerlo. Todd glielo aveva afferrato, mettendosi sopra di lui.   
"Stai tranquillo, non ti farò niente…" gli aveva sussurrato, strappandogli la sciarpa e chinandosi sul suo collo. Aveva un bisogno viscerale di coprirlo, per stare meglio, dimenticare. Lo aveva morsicato, bevendo a piccoli sorsi per non prosciugarlo all’eccesso. Tre giorni vicini erano troppi anche per un uomo giovane e in forze, lo sapeva perfettamente.   
Adam era rimasto inerme, schiacciato sotto il suo peso, gli occhi rivolti al cielo azzurro estivo in un misto di paura e indecisione. Valentine era stato meno aggressivo e sembrava più in cerca di conforto fisico invece della solita dominanza… il problema era che non era sicuro di volergliene offrire.  
"Todd…" aveva la sua erezione premuta contro un fianco e il suo peso massiccio stava iniziando a creargli problemi.  
Il vampiro aveva allentato la presa, guardandolo a lungo con i suoi occhi color nocciola, prima di spostarsi accanto a lui, lasciandolo libero di respirare. Aveva cominciato a toccarsi per alleviare i suoi bisogni, Adam non aveva detto niente ma si era girato dall’altra parte, per non vedere, anche se non poteva evitare di sentire. Una mano umida lo aveva afferrato per il mento verso la fine, costringendolo a guardare Todd in faccia mentre veniva sull’erba. Quando lo aveva liberato, Adam si era passato il dorso della mano sul viso, allontanandosi da lui.  
"Riportami a casa." Gli aveva intimato, tornando verso la macchina.  
Valentine non aveva replicato, si era rivestito ed aveva girato la Porsche verso la città, ancora teso, seppur meno di prima.  
Aveva scaricato il biondo davanti al pub, nel caso fossero stati seguiti, ma si era ripromesso di controllare da una distanza sicura che arrivasse a casa tutto intero.  
"Devo pensare." Aveva detto Adam, distratto, la stanchezza evidente sul suo volto pallido.  
"Ci vediamo tra un paio di giorni." Aveva annuito il vampiro, anche lui con la mente focalizzata su Vernon.  
Il ragazzo aveva appena accennato il suo assenso, dandogli le spalle e incamminandosi sulla via di casa.  
Todd lo aveva osservato serio, il suo sapore ancora chiaro sulle labbra. Doveva trovare un modo, fosse anche costata la vita di Vernon, lo avrebbe trovato.


	14. Chapter 14

I due giorni successivi erano trascorsi relativamente tranquilli, permettendo ad Adam di tornare a lavoro, pur se con la testa completamente da un’altra parte.  
Non riusciva a smettere di rimuginare sulle rivelazioni di Valentine, in particolar modo sulle mire di Vernon nei suoi confronti: se Todd aveva ragione, allora aveva validi motivi per essere preoccupato.  
La sua segretaria gli aveva annunciato che un uomo lo attendeva nella sala d’aspetto, così le aveva risposto di farlo passare, sperando di riuscire finalmente a concentrarsi almeno in parte sulle pratiche da sbrigare.  
Quando la porta del suo studio si era aperta, tuttavia, era rimasto scioccato nel vedere Vernon Foley sullo stipite.  
"Cosa...?!" Aveva esclamato, zittendosi subito: perché Todd non gli aveva detto nulla?  
"Signor Walsh, perdoni l’intrusione… spero di non disturbarla."  
Adam aveva studiato l’uomo con distacco, cercando di riprendere almeno in parte un certo autocontrollo.  
"Ah, no… problemi?"  
"Solo uno, in realtà…"  
"Sarebbe?"  
"Lei."  
Il biondo aveva deglutito un grosso groppo di saliva, a disagio.  
"Senta signor Foley, io…"  
"Abbandoniamo le formalità, le dispiace? Lei ha qualcosa che tutti noi, e per noi intendo io e gli altri con cui convivo, desideriamo." Si era seduto di fronte al lui, serio.  
"Il mio sangue…" Adam aveva accantonato a sua volta ogni pretesa di discorso e lo aveva fissato con apprensione negli occhi nerissimi.  
"Precisamente. Un elisir di lunga vita per la nostra specie."  
"Specie…e io perché dovrei donarvelo?" Lo aveva trapassato col suo sguardo ceruleo, irritato.  
"Sfortunatamente, non credo lei abbia molta voce in capitolo."  
"Non ne ho? Dunque è venuto per fare cosa, minacciarmi?"  
Vernon lo aveva osservato con distacco: "Non penso sia necessario, dal poco che ho potuto intuire, su di lei, è che è un uomo sveglio."  
Adam si era spinto indietro sulla poltrona a braccia conserte. "Vada avanti."  
Il vampiro anziano aveva interpretato il gesto come un incoraggiamento, così aveva proseguito: "Non vogliamo il suo male, Adam, anzi, l’esatto opposto. Certo, sarebbe un grosso sacrificio da chiedere, considerando la sua famiglia e le sue figlie…"  
"Mi sta proponendo di venire a vivere con voi?" Aveva provato a mantenere un tono neutrale, ma gli era sfuggita una nota sarcastica.  
"Di essere posto sotto la nostra protezione, sì. Sono sicuro che Todd le avrà menzionato i possibili pericoli per uno nella sua situazione…"  
Il biondo non aveva replicato, limitandosi ad ascoltare.  
"Ebbene, capisco che non sarà semplice per lei, ma le garantisco che sarebbe l’opzione migliore. Qui vogliamo tutti il suo bene, Adam."  
"Accidenti signor Foley, che offerta encomiabile… temo che però sarò costretto a rifiutarla."  
Il cambiamento nel viso dell’altro era stato immediato: un’ombra era passata sulla sua espressione amichevole, rendendogli il viso di pietra. Adam aveva osservato i lineamenti marcati, circondati da rughe, notando solo ora che gli stava seduto così da vicino quanto la sua pelle fosse innaturalmente traslucida, eterea. Era certamente parecchio più anziano di Todd, non osava neppure immaginare un numero.  
"Sta commettendo un errore, Adam…non si lasci prendere dalla foga del momento. Possiamo trovare un accordo soddisfacente per entrambe le parti."  
Un altro accordo. Il ragazzo si era corrucciato, arrabbiandosi ancora di più. "Beh, non si può negare che siate dei contrattatori nati…anche se tutte le alleanze che volete stringere sembrano sempre solo a vostro vantaggio. Mi spieghi come mi dovrei fidare di lei… non mi pare porti grandi garanzie."  
"Hm." Vernon aveva sorriso tirato, dopo aver incassato il colpo. "Capisco. Immagino che Todd le abbia parlato di me."  
"Può darsi."  
"Non ho dubbi che mi abbia presentato come un meschino antagonista, ma mi creda, non dovrebbe prendere tutto quello che dice per oro colato…"  
"Mai detto questo."  
Il vampiro lo aveva squadrato con curiosità e malizia: "Todd è un vero ammaliatore, non è vero? Affascinante, anche se eccessivamente rozzo.  
Trova sempre la parola giusta, il modo di volgere una situazione a suo vantaggio."  
"Mi perdoni, signor Foley, ma si potrebbe dire lo stesso di lei…"  
"Naturalmente. Le ha raccontato del nostro incontro, suppongo… della triste storia di come lo ho trasformato. Mi creda, sapeva perfettamente a cosa stava andando incontro."  
"Signor Foley, non vedo come questo…"  
"Forse dovrebbe anche sapere cosa Todd dice di lei."  
Adam lo aveva guardato, colto alla sprovvista. "In che senso?"  
"Todd ha un debole nei suoi confronti, e non solo per il sangue che porta… la trova seducente. Ha detto che c’è del tenero, fra di voi." Vernon lo aveva fissato con un sopracciglio alzato, allusivo.  
Adam si era sentito avvampare, ma non solo di vergogna. "Se anche fosse…?" Aveva udito la menzogna uscire dalle sua labbra, sconcertando tanto se stesso quanto l’altro. Non se ne spiegava il motivo, ma ormai la frittata era fatta. "Lasci che le dica io una cosa: li conosco, quelli come lei, li vedo tutti i giorni, nel mio lavoro. Todd potrà non essere perfetto, potrà anche essere stato un assassino… ma di certo non è un manipolatore come lei vorrebbe farmi credere."  
La faccia di Vernon si era incupita mano a mano che pronunciava il suo discorso.  
"Faccia attenzione, signor Walsh." Gli aveva sibilato alla fine. "Si ricordi che in questa storia non c’è solo lei…"  
Adam era scattato in piedi alla non tanto velata intimidazione. "Proprio come pensavo!" Alla fine il vampiro si era rivelato per quello che era. "Se crede che minacciare la mia famiglia la farà arrivare da qualche parte, la saluto, Vernon. Torni a strisciare nel buco da dove è uscito." Aveva premuto il pulsante per far scattare l’apriporta dello studio, invitandolo ad andarsene.  
L’uomo lo aveva fulminato con un’occhiata carica di rancore che non prometteva nulla di buono, ma si era comunque allontanato, senza ulteriori scenate.  
Una volta scomparso, il biondo si era accasciato sulla poltrona, il cuore che batteva all’impazzata. Aveva appena preso posizione in una guerra che non capiva, doveva parlare con Todd, la situazione stava scappando ad entrambi di mano. Aveva trovato il cellulare, fissandolo incerto per diversi minuti. Alla fine aveva composto il numero, restando in attesa.


	15. Chapter 15

Todd aveva chiuso la conversazione, restando per diversi minuti in silenzio a fissare il telefono, quindi era uscito dal locale dove si trovava per tornare rapido a casa.  
Axel e Dimitri sembravano assenti, dovevano essere fuori a sfamarsi, mentre Vernon era comodamente seduto in poltrona con un brandy fra le dita.  
"VERNON" aveva tuonato, aggirando la poltrona per andare a torreggiargli di fronte.  
"Ah, qualcuno ha parlato con il nostro giovane adone, non è così?" L’altro lo aveva guardato calmo, senza scomporsi.  
"Sei andato da Adam per intimidirlo?"  
"Ti ha detto così? Sono andato da lui per mettere le cose in chiaro, Todd."  
Valentine aveva iniziato a vederci rosso, ma era riuscito a mantenere il controllo.  
"Non c’è nulla da chiarire, vecchio. Adam non sarà la tua sacca di sangue, né la tua futura puttana."  
"La mia puttana!" Vernon aveva alzato un sopracciglio mettendosi a ridere. "Vuoi dire come TE?"  
Todd aveva dato una pesante manata sul bracciolo della sedia, andandosi a versare da bere. "Non vado certo fiero del mio passato. Ma se sono stato la tua troia è perché tu mi hai reso così." Lo aveva trapassato con lo sguardo, le mani che tremavano dalla rabbia. Avrebbe voluto spaccargli la faccia, ma purtroppo la faccenda era più complicata del previsto.  
"Oh, naturalmente. Su questo punto non siamo mai stati concordi, non è vero?"  
"C’è poco da essere concordi quando mi hai ammazzato senza dirmelo, razza di stronzo…"  
Vernon aveva bevuto un lungo sorso dal suo bicchiere, facendo spallucce.  
"Ad ogni modo, devo riconoscere di essermi sbagliato sul tuo adone…"  
"Che cosa vuoi dire?"  
"Ero convinto fosse tutta una tua fantasia… beh, non si smette mai di imparare."  
Todd aveva fissato Vernon come se avesse avuto due teste, ma era rimasto zitto, tentando di decifrare il suo discorso sibillino.  
"Del resto, adesso che ho parlato a quattr’occhi con lui, posso dire di non esserne in fin dei conti sorpreso. Siete simili, anche se il ragazzo sembra dotato del buon sale in zucca che a te manca."  
Finalmente un interruttore si era accesso nella testa del vampiro più giovane, lasciandolo di stucco.  
"Capisco il tuo coinvolgimento, Todd, tuttavia questo non cambia le cose: il ragazzo potrà anche scaldarti il letto, ma il suo sangue serve a tutti noi."  
Valentine aveva emesso un suono simile a un ringhio minaccioso: "No."  
Vernon aveva sospirato con la testa appoggiata allo schienale e gli occhi scuri chiusi. "Non puoi opporti, Todd. Lo sai che non hai possibilità contro di me, quindi perché non ti arrendi?"  
"Mai!" Todd aveva sbattuto il suo Scotch di malagrazia sul ripiano. "Adam non sarà mai tuo, fosse l’ultima cosa che faccio, Vernon."  
"Dovrò prenderti in parola, allora…" il vampiro anziano lo aveva guardato con distacco, alzandosi per lasciare la stanza.   
Valentine aveva represso l’urgenza di afferrargli la testa e fracassargli il cranio contro il muro, trangugiando il liquore e andando verso la sua Porsche per correre a parlare con Adam. Non prometteva bene, dovevano assolutamente ideare un piano.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning: mild violence/dub con, slash

Todd era arrivato allo studio nel tardo pomeriggio, trovando l’avvocato isolato nella sua stanza con la porta aperta e nessuna anima viva in vista.  
"Fai gli straordinari?" Aveva scherzato, osservandolo mentre leggeva concentrato alcuni documenti: era tornato in divisa, completo scuro e camicia chiara con cravatta, ma i capelli biondi gli ricadevano in ciocche ribelli sul viso, rendendo l’ensamble sbarazzino e piuttosto attraente.  
"Diciamo di sì…" Adam aveva chiuso il faldone che reggeva con un tonfo. "Hai parlato con Vernon?"  
"Sì." Todd si era accomodato a sedere sulla scrivania accanto a lui. "Per questo sono corso qui."  
"Già, avevo intuito dal tono al telefono che non fosse andata bene."  
"Io? Parliamo di te, piuttosto…" lo aveva fissato vagamente corrucciato.  
"Cosa vuoi dire?" Il biondo si era messo sulla difensiva a sua volta, seccato.  
"Voglio dire che hai rischiato grosso, Adam. Vernon non è me, non puoi andare a dirgli tutto quello che ti passa per la testa! E’ davvero incazzato, e deciso a usarti con o senza il tuo permesso."  
"Non avevo intenzione di essere così diretto, Todd, non sono mica stupido! Ho cercato di… ma lui ha minacciato mia moglie e le mie figlie, e allora…"  
Il vampiro era rimasto in silenzio, scuotendo la testa. Lo sguardo gli era caduto sulle fotografie della scrivania, ed aveva subito riconosciuto le bambine di Adam: entrambe avevano i suoi occhi celesti, ma solo una aveva ereditato i capelli indomabili e la punta vagamente arrotondata del naso.  
"Quanti anni hanno?" Aveva chiesto, osservandole più da vicino.  
"Kate sei, Louisa quattro."  
"Sono graziose. Hanno il tuo sorriso." Lo aveva guardato in tralice e lo aveva visto arrossire. "Vernon è un bastardo, ma tu non avresti dovuto lasciarti provocare…"  
"Lo so." Il ragazzo aveva replicato, stizzito. "Quanto è pericoloso, esattamente?"  
"Parecchio." Todd si era passato una mano sulla faccia. "Per questo sono qui: voglio metterti in condizione di poterti difendere da lui."  
"Come? Hai detto che il mio sangue vi rende praticamente Immortali…"  
"E’ in grado di curarci, sì, ma non di sottrarci letteralmente alla Morte. Ci sono alcune cose a cui siamo particolarmente vulnerabili, una fra tutte l’argento."  
Argento. Adam ricordava di aver letto una teoria simile in uno dei tomi che aveva spulciato a casa.  
"Un’altra è il fuoco." Si era accarezzato l’avambraccio, dove fino a pochi giorni prima una cicatrice da ustione gli aveva sfregiato la pelle. Se l’era fatta quando aveva tirato Dimitri e gli altri fuori dalla villa in fiamme di Vernon, lasciando che Alexandra fuggisse nel buio per salvare i propri compagni. Un sorriso amaro gli aveva distorto le labbra: che ironia, se avesse lasciato Vernon bruciare, tutto questo non sarebbe successo.  
"Bene quindi posso prendere Vernon a cucchiaiate mentre accendo il camino…"  
Todd era stato strappato dai suoi ricordi, tornando a fissare il ragazzo biondo con irritazione crescente. "Non è un gioco, Adam!"  
"Lo so bene, grazie infinite!" Si era passato le mani frustrato tra i capelli, scompigliandoli ancora di più. "Todd, io non so cosa pensare! Di chi posso fidarmi? Di te, che mi guardi come se fossi un pezzo di carne? Non so cosa fare!"  
"Certo che ti puoi fidare di me! Ammetto di essermi un po’ approfittato della situazione, ma se mi avessi veramente respinto, mi sarei fatto indietro."  
"Che cosa?! Quindi sarebbe colpa MIA?" Adam aveva allontanato la sedia dalla scrivania, le guance viola di rabbia.  
"Beh, tu non sai cosa pensare, e io cosa dovrei dire?! Lasci che mi sdrai nudo su di te, che mi faccia seghe sul tuo corpo…" lo aveva guardato, e se lo sarebbe sbattuto anche in quel momento, anzi, quando la parte ribelle di Adam usciva, diventava molto più scopabile.  
Il biondo lo aveva fissato infuriato, ed era proprio simile a lui, un carattere esplosivo sotto una superficie di apparente calma. "Che cazzo stai dicendo! Me lo hai imposto tu, stronzo, di sicuro non ti ho chiesto io di portarmi in aperta campagna…"  
"No, ma ci sei venuto. E adesso mi spieghi questa storia che hai raccontato a Vernon. Di NOI…" aveva sottolineato Todd, aspettando di sentire la sua risposta. Adam mandava segnali contrastanti che non riusciva a decifrare, prima lo respingeva, poi sembrava quasi disposto a succhiargli l’uccello: aveva dato inizialmente per scontato che il suo fosse un desiderio unilaterale, ma cominciava a non esserne più tanto sicuro…  
"Io… ti ho retto il gioco." Era tornato elusivo, voltando la faccia verso il muro.  
"Sì, certo, avresti potuto essere meno esplicito. Ti rendi conto che ora Vernon è convinto che scopiamo?"  
"Ma che cazzo, sei stato tu a dirgli per primo che fra di noi c’era qualcosa!" Adam era sbottato, alzandosi in piedi e parandoglisi di fronte.  
"Non gliel’ho detto io, ci era arrivato da solo, perché mi conosce!" Aveva ammesso Todd, con difficoltà. "Gli avevo dato corda solo per prenderlo in giro, ma tu… cazzo Adam, al diavolo Vernon, che pensi quello che vuole, ma stai iniziando a incasinarmi il cervello!"  
"Sono sposato, Todd, tu non mi interessi. Sto tentando di barcamenarmi in una situazione che non capisco, dove tutti mi raccontano mezze verità o mi mentono!"  
"Io no!"  
"No? Avresti dovuto sentire Vernon, oggi… non gli ho voluto credere, ma…"  
"Lo fa apposta, lui agisce così. Ti entra nella testa e ti confonde le idee, per poi usarle contro di te." Valentine aveva scosso la testa, sentendo il bisogno di bere qualcosa di forte.  
"Va bene, in ogni caso… cosa possiamo fare contro di lui?"  
"Non ne sono sicuro. E’ un Anziano, il che lo rende molto potente… gli piace sbattermi in faccia la sua forza, per ricordarmi che in fin dei conti sono stato solo un gioco, per lui. Lo sono ancora adesso…" aveva detto con amarezza, fissandosi le scarpe. "Non voglio che ti capiti lo stesso."  
"Allora facciamo in modo che non succeda." Adam gli si era avvicinato di nuovo, portando con sé il suo inebriante profumo.  
"Già, facile a dirsi…" gli aveva preso una mano per annusargli l’incavo del polso, i denti erano usciti da soli, rispondendo al richiamo del sangue. Aveva guardato il ragazzo, la cui espressione era indecifrabile, ma che comunque non si era sottratto al suo tocco. Ancora una volta, agiva in contraddizione a se stesso… Todd aveva emesso un sospiro frustrato, affondando lievemente i canini, bevendo qualche goccia. I suoi occhi avevano ancora cercato Adam, sentendo un tipo diverso di urgenza: non era del sangue che aveva bisogno, ma di un contatto più fisico e primordiale. Si era alzato, torreggiando su di lui, spingendolo contro la parete alle sue spalle.  
Il biondo non aveva aperto bocca, limitandosi a osservarlo. Todd gli aveva messo le mani ai lati della testa, chinandosi sul suo viso, e anche qui Adam, pur ritirandosi verso il muro, lo aveva lasciato fare. "Ti piace?" Gli aveva soffiato sulla bocca, chiedendosi se avesse un’erezione anche lui. Aveva mosso una mano per controllare, ma Adam lo aveva intercettato a metà strada con un fermo "No."  
Todd era scoppiato a ridere, incredulo. "Va bene, allora fammi smettere..." gli aveva schiacciato il corpo con il suo, con aria di sfida, il pene che si induriva ancora a contatto con lo stomaco dell’avvocato. Adam era rimasto immobile come una statua, il volto solo vagamente corrucciato.   
"Vuoi che ti scopi?" Gli aveva mormorato, le mani che prudevano dal bisogno di afferrare quel fisico asciutto. Lo aveva guardato negli occhi e aveva visto, in modo del tutto inaspettato, le sue pupille dilatarsi. "Cazzo…!" Si era lasciato sfuggire, sorpreso: lo voleva sul serio!  
Adam a quel punto lo aveva spinto via con forza, divincolandosi dalla sua presa e Todd aveva dovuto impegnarsi per tenere sotto controllo la sua furia.  
"Lasciami andare, stronzo!" Lo aveva colpito più volte, inutilmente.  
"E va bene!" Il vampiro lo aveva liberato, studiandolo con attenzione mentre si ricomponeva.  
"Quanto sei schifoso... devi sempre allungare quelle fottute mani!"  
"Oh ma falla finita! Se te l’avessi messo nel culo ci avresti anche goduto!"  
"Ma che cazzo dici! Sei fuori di testa… fammi passare!"  
"Fuori di testa?!" Un cavolo, non se lo era certo immaginato! "Tu non vai da nessuna parte…" gli aveva intimato, voltandolo di malagrazia contro il muro, stanco di quei giochetti. Gli aveva letteralmente strappato i pantaloni di dosso, rivelando il suo sedere magro ma ben sodo.  
"Todd! No!" Il ragazzo aveva inveito, tentando di sfuggirgli, ma il vampiro non aveva vacillato di un centimetro.  
"Cos’è, hai paura che ti fotta sul serio?" Aveva riso, il suo cazzo più che pronto ad esaudire quel desiderio, ma non gli avrebbe mai imposto una cosa del genere, in particolar modo non adesso che era piuttosto sicuro che lo volesse tanto quanto lui.  
"Tranquillo, non questa volta…" era caduto in ginocchio, il braccio destro che lo teneva sempre ancorato contro la parete. Aveva appoggiato la faccia sui glutei muscolosi, affondandoci il naso dentro, rischiando un’occhiata verso l’alto: Adam lo fissava da sopra una spalla con gli occhi fuori dalle orbite, ansimante. Todd aveva respinto con determinazione la voglia di rialzarsi e montarlo, piantandogli invece i denti nella natica, facendolo sussultare di dolore. Lo aveva tenuto ben stretto finchè non si era sentito soddisfatto del risultato, leccandogli la curva morbida di pelle prima di liberarlo con un gemito roco.  
Adam si era rivestito come meglio poteva, allontanandosi da lui, la testa china fra le spalle.  
Todd aveva represso l’istinto di farsi di nuovo una sega, anche se l’altro non lo avrebbe quasi certamente fermato. "Dimmi che non ti è piaciuto…" gli aveva sorriso, avvicinandoglisi e tirandoselo contro. Lo aveva baciato in bocca: Adam aveva serrato le labbra e si era scostato da lui, pulendosi col dorso della mano, esitando ancora una volta un secondo di troppo.  
"Vattene." Gli aveva intimato, furibondo. "Stronzo…"  
"Forse, ma io almeno quando voglio qualcosa me lo prendo." Valentine si era messo sull’uscio, a braccia conserte. "Ti accompagno alla tua macchina."  
"Fanculo."  
"Non c’è di che…"  
Si erano incamminati per le scale in silenzio, raggiungendo il parcheggio mentre il sole iniziava a tramontare.  
"Ricordati quello che ti ho detto."  
"Potrei decidere di usarlo contro di te, lo sai?" Il biondo lo aveva guardato in tralice dal posto di guida della sua Subaru.  
"Già, ma sono abbastanza sicuro che non lo farai… ci vediamo."  
Adam non aveva risposto, accendendo il motore e partendo lungo la via semideserta.  
Todd lo aveva visto sparire all’orizzonte, poi si era incamminato verso la sua Porsche, abbandonandosi sul sedile di pelle scura. Si era aperto i pantaloni e appagato come meglio poteva, ma l’orgasmo anche se veloce era stato meno superlativo del solito. Non gli bastava più. Con un sospiro era partito, decidendo di evitare di passare per casa: non voleva incontrare Vernon, non voleva avere a che fare con lui, almeno per quella notte.


	17. Chapter 17

Adam era rincasato senza rendersi conto di aver guidato, il suo cervello focalizzato per tutto il tempo da un’altra parte.  
Si era gettato nella doccia e asciugato, poi aveva preparato la cena mentre aspettava sua moglie e le figlie, tentando di ignorare le fitte che gli partivano dalla natica destra,  
Mentre l'acqua per la pasta bolliva, aveva aperto un vecchio stipetto dove conservavano il loro corredo di matrimonio, tirando fuori un servizio di posate in argento che avevano utilizzato solo un paio di volte a Natale.  
Aveva studiato i coltelli con la lunga lama opaca e ne aveva infilato uno nella borsa da lavoro e uno nella sacca della piscina.  
Aveva tentato di passare il resto della serata pensando il meno possibile a Vernon, alla sua setta di vampiri e soprattutto a Todd, in particolare alle accuse che gli aveva rivolto nel pomeriggio, e grazie a Cleo era stato facile: avevano scopato a sorpresa mentre le bambine guardavano la televisione al piano di sotto e l’orgasmo era stato più che soddisfacente, aveva solo dovuto prestare attenzione a non mostrarle il sedere nudo e parte del braccio.  
La notte era trascorsa abbastanza tranquilla, tanto che la mattina seguente Adam si era alzato di buonumore, la nube nera sulla sua testa una volta tanto dissipata come non gli capitava da mesi.  
Si era fatto una doccia, elaborando con la mente qualche idea su Vernon, ma era stato tanto distratto da non accorgersi della presenza di sua moglie, che si era infilata sotto il getto con lui, fino a che non era stato troppo tardi.

Todd aveva fissato il cellulare con preoccupazione: erano quasi tre giorni che non parlava con Adam. Il ragazzo gli aveva mandato un messaggio laconico la mattina dopo il loro incontro intimandogli di non chiamarlo, che lo avrebbe cercato lui, da lì il silenzio.  
Inizialmente aveva pensato che fosse fuggito, ma un rapido controllo nei pressi del suo studio aveva confermato la presenza della sua auto, e poi, in fin dei conti, non era nel suo carattere fare una cosa del genere.  
Aveva anche temuto che Vernon fosse in qualche modo arrivato a lui: la situazione fra loro era degenerata in un violento alterco che aveva spinto Todd a trasferirsi nuovamente nell’hotel dove avevano soggiornato per mesi.  
Axel e Dimitri erano chiaramente preoccupati: la loro devozione andava nei confronti di Vernon, ma in fin dei conti era sempre il loro creatore, quindi non sapevano da che parte schierarsi.  
"E’ una situazione complicata, Todd…" gli aveva detto Dimitri due notti prima.  
"Lo so, e non voglio forzarvi la mano. Fate solo attenzione, perché non voglio che Vernon coinvolga anche voi…" si era raccomandato, sapendo comunque di poter contare su di loro.  
C'era stato inoltre un altro intoppo, ma in quel caso il vampiro anziano non c'entrava: la fiala con il sangue di Adam che aveva conservato per sè era scomparsa, se ne era accorto mentre raccoglieva le sue cose per tornarsene in albergo.  
Sua sorella doveva avergli fatto visita di nascosto, e l'aveva naturalmente fatta sparire.  
"Maledetta stronza..." aveva scoperto i denti Todd, impotente. Ancora una volta, lo aveva raggirato.  
Queste cose si erano aggiunte alla sua preoccupazione riguardo alla scomparsa del ragazzo biondo. Stava quasi per chiamarlo, quando il cellulare era trillato illuminandosi col suo nome.  
"Ma dove cazzo eri finito?!" Aveva risposto con il cuore in gola.  
"Ho avuto dei problemi" la voce di Adam era giunta fredda e distaccata.  
"In che senso?"  
"Mia moglie…" Todd aveva quasi sospirato di sollievo, prima di accorgersi del tono dell’altro. "…Lo sa."  
"Ah." Era tutto quello che era riuscito a dire.  
"Ha visto… i morsi. Cazzo, avrei dovuto stare più attento!"  
"Avete litigato?" Quasi si era vergognato dell’interesse nella sua domanda.  
"Sì. Pensa che mi stia scopando un’altra..." Adam aveva riso sarcastico. "…Io gliel’ho lasciato credere, volevo che… SAPEVO che se si fosse incazzata, sarebbe andata dai suoi con le bambine. Così… sono partite ieri."  
Il vampiro aveva annuito, ammirato: Adam era sempre un passo più avanti di lui."Hai fatto bene, le hai messe al sicuro."  
"Sì. Però mi sento lo stesso una merda… probabilmente perché lo sono."  
Todd non aveva replicato, ma aveva ringraziato di essere al telefono, perché se lo avesse avuto davanti avrebbe sicuramente finito con il compiere qualche atto di cui poi si sarebbe pentito. "Hai fatto la cosa migliore." Aveva ripetuto.  
"E Vernon?"  
"Quel bastardo… abbiamo avuto qualche problema anche qui. Sono… vivo di nuovo all’hotel, adesso. Dobbiamo chiudere la faccenda, Adam."  
"Sono d’accordo. Quando ci vediamo?"  
"Che ne dici di domani sera? Puoi prenderti un giorno o due di ferie?"  
"Sì, non dovrebbe essere un problema."  
"Bene, passo io allo studio allora. A domani."  
"Ok."  
Todd aveva chiuso la comunicazione, sentendosi sollevato per aver parlato con il ragazzo, ma al tempo stesso ansioso per ciò che sarebbe dovuto venire.  
Una parte di lui si ribellava all’idea di avere paura di Vernon, ma le vestigia della sua parte umana si dibattevano sul fondo del suo stomaco, spaventate dall’idea di perdere contro un essere tanto antico, per giunta suo creatore.  
Qualunque piano avessero ideato, avrebbe dovuto essere perfetto nel più minuscolo dei dettagli, se volevano uscirne illesi…


	18. Chapter 18

Adam si era passato una mano sul viso controllando l’ora, esausto: erano le due del pomeriggio, e ancora non aveva mangiato.  
Aveva speso la mattina a lavoro, cercando di combinare qualcosa di utile nell’attesa che arrivasse la sera, quando Todd sarebbe passato a prenderlo.  
Da quando Cloe e le bambine se ne erano andate, la casa era diventata di un silenzio inquietante, creandogli non pochi problemi a prendere sonno, senza contare gli incubi su Vernon, che lo svegliavano di continuo con accessi di sudore freddo.  
Aveva sbadigliato, scendendo le scale dello studio per andare a mangiare un panino al bar all’angolo.  
"Adam" lo aveva chiamato una voce alle sue spalle, facendolo istintivamente voltare.  
Vernon Foley era lì, fermo sul marciapiede che lo fissava.  
"Cazzo!" Aveva esclamato, svegliato di soprassalto da una scarica di adrenalina. Era indietreggiato verso la porta ma Vernon era stato più veloce, arrivando come un treno su di lui: non aveva detto nulla, l’aveva solo afferrato per il collo, sbattendolo contro un’auto parcheggiata.  
Una passante aveva gridato terrorizzata, chiedendo aiuto, ma il vampiro non aveva comunque mollato la presa. Adam lo aveva aggredito con tutta la forza che aveva in corpo, colpendogli il braccio, ma era stato come centrare del marmo.   
Vernon si era piegato su di lui, girandogli la testa di lato per scoprire la gola. Lo aveva azzannato con una brutalità spaventosa, mandando uno sprazzo di sangue a finire sulla carrozzeria e il marciapiede sotto di lui.  
Adam aveva liberato una mano, tastandosi frenetico la cintura dei pantaloni dove teneva sempre nascosto uno dei coltelli d’argento. Lo aveva stretto nel pugno e lo aveva conficcato di slancio nel collo di Vernon, che aveva emesso un urlo strozzato, rovinando a terra, inerme.   
Adam non era rimasto fermo a guardare, si era lanciato dentro lo studio, facendo le scale a quattro alla volta, correndo a nascondersi nel bagno, per quando fosse probabilmente inutile. Aveva composto il numero di Todd con dita tanto tremanti che gli ci erano voluti tre tentativi.  
"Ehi, stavo giusto per partire" gli aveva risposto il vampiro, ignaro.  
"Todd…" lo aveva chiamato con voce rotta, incapace di formare una frase di senso compiuto.  
"Cos’è successo?!"  
"Vernon…è qui…"  
"Arrivo subito! Non uscire, non ti muovere." Todd aveva staccato la comunicazione, lasciando Adam solo in un mare di terrore.

Todd era corso a tutta velocità con la sua Porsche attraverso la città in preda a una furia ed un panico ciechi.  
Vernon li aveva presi in contropiede, avrebbero dovuto essere meno ingenui… meno stupidi.  
"Adam!" Aveva urlato, piombando nello studio, dove un paio di suoi colleghi stavano prendendosi cura di lui. Era ferito, fortunatamente non in modo grave, anche se aveva la camicia per metà infradiciata di sangue.  
"Sto bene." Gli aveva detto l’altro, in evidente stato di shock.  
"Che cosa cazzo è successo?!"  
"Potete lasciarci soli un minuto? Grazie." Adam aveva congedato gli altri avvocati, continuando a premere un asciugamano sul morso che aveva tra la scapola e il collo. "Vernon era… mi stava aspettando fuori dalla porta! Sono stato un idiota, non avrei dovuto uscire senza controllare, ma ero stanco…" si era posato una mano sugli occhi e il suo viso si era accartocciato.  
"Ehi, non è stata colpa tua! E’ stato quel maledetto stronzo! Ed è anche colpa mia, non avrei dovuto lasciarti solo. Sono un cazzo di idiota…"  
"Sì, sono abbastanza d’accordo." Aveva scherzato il biondo, rabbrividendo dalla testa ai piedi. Todd gli aveva poggiato una mano sul ginocchio per conforto, preferendo non eccedere per non farlo spaventare ulteriormente.  
"Come hai fatto a…?"  
"Avevo un coltello d’argento con me. Da quando mi hai raccontato come… non lo lascio mai. L’ho centrato in gola, e mi ha lasciato andare."  
Todd aveva dovuto contenersi una volta di più: quel ragazzo aveva palle sul serio, così tante che forse avrebbe dovuto chiedergliene in prestito.  
"Vuoi che ti accompagni in ospedale?" Gli aveva domandato, preoccupato.  
"No, sto bene, sono solo… cazzo, non ho mai avuto tanta… in vita mia…"  
"Quello mi sembra del tutto normale. I tuoi colleghi?"  
"Ah, loro… vorrebbero sporgere denuncia per aggressione, ma ho impedito loro di farlo. Non voglio che Cleo lo venga a sapere, tornerebbe qui, e…"  
"No, infatti."  
"Già… senti, potresti… accompagnarmi a casa?"  
"Certo, ma sai bene che non potrai rimanere lì. Non dopo oggi…"  
"No, no, vorrei solo prendere alcune cose prima di…"  
"Non credo sia una buona idea Adam. Faremmo meglio a sparire, almeno per un po’."  
"Capisco. D’accordo, allora. Lasciami solo… organizzare un minuto."  
"Ok. Ti aspetto nell’atrio."  
"Bene. A dopo."


	19. Chapter 19

Todd aveva camminato fino a lasciare un solco sul pavimento a pianterreno dello studio di Adam. Non riusciva a darsi pace: avrebbe dovuto capire le intenzioni di Vernon, in particolar modo dopo la loro ultima lite, invece aveva solo pensato a se stesso senza curarsi della sicurezza del ragazzo, ed ora ne pagavano entrambi le conseguenze.  
"Dannazione!" Aveva bofonchiato, livido di rabbia. Vernon aveva oltrepassato il limite, Anziano o meno in qualche modo gli avrebbe dato ciò che si meritava.  
Adam era comparso sulle scale con una maglietta pulita e il collo fasciato alla bell’e meglio, meno scosso di pochi minuti prima, ma sempre corrucciato.  
"Sono pronto." Gli aveva detto, raggiungendolo. "Andiamo."  
Todd aveva annuito, uscendo prima di lui, studiando la strada a lungo prima di fare un cenno all’altro. Erano saliti sulla Subaru dell’avvocato, che dava meno nell’occhio, dirigendosi fuori città.  
"Dove stiamo andando?" Adam si era accomodato sul sedile del passeggero, esausto, lasciando l’onere della guida al vampiro.  
"Anzitutto, lontano da qui. Poi, vedremo."  
"Bene." Erano rimasti in silenzio per qualche chilometro, finchè non avevano raggiunto un fatiscente motel dove passare la notte.  
Il vampiro aveva pagato in contanti, nascondendo l’auto alla vista parcheggiandola dietro a dei bidoni, aveva preso le chiavi e si era chiuso dentro con l’avvocato, tirando le tende luride e consunte sui vetri appannati.  
Avevano preso una pizza in un locale vicino, e Adam l’aveva sbocconcellata con poco entusiasmo, lo sguardo perso nel vuoto solo in parte focalizzato sulla tv accesa in sottofondo.  
"Ehi. E’ stata una pessima giornata, perché non ti sdrai e provi a dormire un po'? Hai perso molto sangue..."  
"Dormire…" l’altro lo aveva guardato con espressione inaspettatamente vulnerabile.  
"Tranquillo. Vai a letto." Todd gli aveva ripetuto nel modo più rassicurante possibile, mentre apriva pagine su pagine di internet con la connessione scadente del motel.  
"Cosa stai facendo?" Adam si era tolto le scarpe e infilato sotto le lenzuola con una leggera smorfia di disgusto.  
"Sto cercando un posto dove poter stare per qualche giorno. Non possiamo rimanere qui… e probabilmente dovremmo anche cambiare i cellulari, anche se Vernon con la tecnologia è negato."  
"Sono d'accordo."  
Todd lo aveva osservato di sottecchi mentre tentava di trovare una posizione comoda nel letto sfondato, avvertendo la desiderio di sdraiarsi accanto a lui.  
"Dimmi qualcosa…" gli aveva chiesto il biondo, irrequieto.  
"Del tipo?" Il vampiro aveva resistito alla tentazione di stuzzicarlo con qualche vaga oscenità.  
"Non lo so… come fate a camminare al sole? Non dovreste, che so, prendere fuoco o simili?"  
"Prendere fuoco?!" Todd era scoppiato a ridere. "Tu guardi troppi film… perché dovremmo, scusami?"  
"Io… non ne ho idea."  
"Vuoi anche sapere se siamo vulnerabili ai crocefissi? Spiacente, a meno che non siano d’argento, no. Anzi, alcuni di noi, come Dimitri, sono molto devoti."  
"Davvero?"  
"Non è tutto bianco o nero, Adam. Siamo ancora molto vicini all’essere umani. Preghiamo, beviamo, scopiamo, soffriamo anche noi…"  
"Con la differenza che siete morti?"  
"Già con quella piccola differenza." Todd lo aveva studiato, a disagio, ma Adam non sembrava averlo detto con intento aggressivo.  
"Parlami degli altri… Dimitri e…"  
"Axel. Sono bravi ragazzi. Axel è arrivato qualche anno dopo di me. Un promettente golfista." Il vampiro aveva sorriso, notando la sorpresa sul viso dell’altro. "Dimitri è stato l’ultimo, avrebbe dovuto entrare nella NBA. Dopo ho imposto a Vernon di non fare altre cazzate."  
"Vuoi dire dopo Alexandra?"  
Todd aveva lanciato un’occhiata carica di significati ad Adam, che aveva abbassato lo sguardo.  
"No. Lei è… stata trasformata prima."  
"Mi dispiace, non volevo essere…"  
"Non fa niente, non ti preoccupare." Il vampiro era tornato a studiare le mappe stradali e le case su internet. Aveva lasciato passare qualche minuto, poi aveva iniziato a raccontare ad Adam qualche aneddoto delle serate trascorse con Axel e Dimitri, per alleggerire la tensione.  
"Todd... credi che Vernon sia... insomma..." gli aveva chiesto il ragazzo in equilibrio tra il sonno e la veglia.  
"Non è morto. Ma sono abbastanza certo che tu lo abbia ridotto male: un coltello in piena gola non è una passeggiata, anche per un Anziano come lui. Sei stato grande." Gli aveva detto sinceramente, guardandolo arrossire come quando si erano scontrati nel suo studio. Alla fine, aveva sentito il suo respiro farsi regolare, segno che finalmente era riuscito ad addormentarsi.  
Todd aveva studiato i lineamenti rilassati del suo volto con una strana sensazione nel petto: era trascorso tanto tempo da quando aveva incontrato qualcuno come lui… aveva sospirato leggermente, notando con amarezza la fede che brillava al suo dito nella penombra della stanza, tornando a rivolgere la sua attenzione al piano di fuga. Un link si era aperto, lasciandolo di stucco: come aveva fatto a non pensarci prima?  
Ora sapeva dove potevano andare.


	20. Chapter 20

Il mattino seguente, Adam si era svegliato mezzo indolenzito ma riposato in un letto che aveva faticato a riconoscere: fortunatamente non aveva avuto molti incubi, e a quanto pareva, Todd aveva cavallerescamente riposato sul divano, invece di molestarlo.  
"Sei sveglio!" Gli aveva detto, mentre si stirava pigramente sotto alle lenzuola.  
"Credo di sì…"  
"Hai fame? C’è una tavola calda e un Mini Market qua di fronte, possiamo fare un po’ di scorta prima di metterci in viaggio."  
"Dove andiamo?" Aveva raggiunto Todd al tavolo dove stava seduto con aria interrogativa.  
"Ho trovato un posto." Gli aveva sorriso l’altro, soddisfatto. "Preparati, tra poco partiamo. Come ti senti?"  
"Ah, meglio…" si era diretto verso il bagno minuscolo, studiando la ferita nello specchio: aveva la spalla tumefatta, ma se non altro il taglio aveva smesso di pulsare dal dolore.  
"Bene…" Todd lo aveva guardato sfilarsi la maglietta, facendolo arrossire.   
Adam aveva chiuso la porta, per evitare situazioni imbarazzanti, lavandosi a pezzi non osando toccare la doccia, grigia di calcare. Una volta pulito, avevano raccolto le poche cose con cui erano fuggiti il giorno prima e avevano acquistato alcuni vestiti, del cibo e delle medicine per le sue ferite.  
I cellulari erano finiti entrambi nel cestino per essere rimpiazzati con dei numeri usa e getta: il biondo avrebbe usato il suo per contattare i colleghi più stretti e tenersi aggiornato sulla situazione, mentre avrebbe ricontattato la moglie solo a storia conclusa, per non mettere lei e le bambine ulteriormente in pericolo.   
Todd contava di non dover usare il proprio, se non per emergenza.  
Alla tavola calda, Adam aveva mangiato con più appetito, ma sempre con una certa angoscia che gli stringeva la bocca dello stomaco: non era semplice, si sentiva braccato, in fuga da un mostro che non era certo di poter distruggere.  
Una volta rimessi in viaggio, Todd era rimasto in silenzio, ma aveva l'aria evidentemente soddisfatta.   
Ci avevano impiegato quasi due ore, ma alla fine avevano parcheggiato davanti ad un casolare dall'aspetto fatiscente in aperta campagna.  
"Non farti ingannare dall'esterno. Vieni." Il vampiro aveva aperto la strada, spaccando un grosso catenaccio appeso alla maniglia d'ingresso come se fosse stato fatto di burro. L'interno effettivamente sembrava fare parte di un altro mondo, pulito ed evidentemente restaurato di fresco, arredato in modo spartano ma sobrio.  
"Va bene, spiegami."  
"E' stato un vero colpo di fortuna! Ero venuto a dare un'occhiata tempo fa, quando stavamo ancora cercando casa, ma non mi aveva particolarmente colpito, volevamo rimanere più vicini alla città... ad ogni modo, ho scoperto che al momento è stata tolta dal mercato per una causa pendente sul vecchio proprietario."  
"Ah, capisco..."  
"Dovrebbe rimanere sfitta e nessuno venire a importunarci per un po'. Almeno finchè non saremo riusciti ad organizzare un piano per togliere di mezzo Vernon."  
"Ok." Adam lo aveva aiutato a controllare che acqua e luce fossero ancora attaccati, quindi aveva sistemato nella dispensa gli alimenti, familiarizzando con il nuovo ambiente: c'erano addirittura tre camere padronali, quindi non avrebbero avuto problemi di privacy, anche se l'unico che sembrava porseli era lui, non certo Todd...   
I bagni erano nuovi e dagli impianti moderni, tutto sommato il vampiro pareva aver avuto una buona idea.   
Adam aveva trascorso il resto del pomeriggio lavandosi a fondo sotto il piacevole getto bollente della doccia, dormendo e preparandosi un pasto veloce la sera. Era strano mangiare da soli, in particolar modo quando era chiaro che Todd non mangiasse affatto.   
"E’ un po’… non so come dire…"  
"Hm, già. Anche io non sono più abituato, sai? E’ parecchio tempo che non frequento un… non-vampiro…"  
"Eppure ti ho visto bere… più di una volta."  
"L’alcool e le bevande in generale non sono un problema. Certo, non sono l’ideale… abbiamo una dieta piuttosto monotona." Aveva sorriso, sorseggiando una birra.  
Adam aveva sentito svanire l’appetito. "Come hai fatto… ad abituarti a…"  
"Bere sangue? Fisicamente, il cambiamento è stato istantaneo, per quanto riguarda il resto…" aveva sospirato, oscurandosi in volto. "…Te l’ho detto, non ricordo molto. Il primo periodo è stato… complicato."  
"Todd…"  
"Sai, è facile scaricare tutta la colpa su Vernon. E’ stato un grandissimo stronzo, ma la verità è che non sono più innocente di lui. Non ho… non ho scusanti per quello che ho fatto. Mi porterò questo peso dentro per sempre, ma… va bene così." Aveva voltato lo sguardo di lato, corrucciato.  
"Lo sai, proprio non riesco a capirti." Adam aveva provato a stemperare l’atmosfera cupa che si era creata attorno a loro. "Quando parli del tuo passato… sembri così diverso! Poi ricominci a comportarti da porco, e allora…"  
"Hm!" Todd era scoppiato a ridere, suo malgrado. "E’ colpa tua…"  
"Ma piantala! Non sono io, è il mio sangue."  
Il vampiro lo aveva osservato qualche secondo, in silenzio: "No" aveva detto infine" Non è solo quello."  
Adam era avvampato, preso in contropiede. "Meglio sgomberare, sono stanco."  
"Ci penso io, tu vai a riposarti."  
"Va bene. Grazie."  
Era salito in una delle camere che aveva scelto da prima come sua: un letto singolo di poche pretese che però sperava avrebbe tenuto Todd lontano da lui.   
Non aveva tenuto conto di una cosa fondamentale seguendolo fin lì: sarebbero stati soli, a stretto contatto, per Dio solo sapeva quanto... Adam si era morso il labbro inferiore, incerto. Quanto poteva durare prima che l’equilibrio che avevano raggiunto si spezzasse?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuovo capitolo! Buon anno a tutti!


	21. Chapter 21

Il giorno seguente, Todd aveva preparato ad Adam una sostanziosa colazione, guardandolo mangiare dall’altro lato del tavolo mentre sorseggiava un caffè scuro.  
Il ragazzo sembrava in ripresa: c’era più colore sulle sue guance, e anche il morso sul collo stava iniziando lentamente a sbiadire, conferendogli un’aria più sana.  
"Hai qualche idea su come potremmo affrontare Vernon?" Adam era andato dritto al punto, facendolo sorridere dietro il bordo della tazza.  
"Stai guarendo, vedo."  
"Todd… so di aver ferito Vernon, ma…"  
"Quanto potremo stare tranquilli? Non ne ho idea. Certo, lo hai apparentemente messo fuori gioco, ma con le sue capacità…"  
"Appunto. Dobbiamo agire finchè siamo in vantaggio."  
"Lo so. C’è un problema però…"  
"Quale?"  
"Per quanto ne so, esiste solo un modo sicuro per ucciderlo, il fuoco. L'argento non ha effetti permanenti, quindi come possiamo toglierlo di mezzo? Voglio dire, non è semplice controllare..."  
"No, capisco." Adam aveva giocherellato con gli avanzi di cibo nel piatto. "L'ultima volta, però, ci era andato piuttosto vicino. Potremmo in qualche modo bloccarlo nella casa infestata e darla alle fiamme?"  
"Questo è l'altro problema: Axel e Dimitri. Vivono con lui, non lo lasceranno, nemmeno se tentassi di minacciarli, o peggio ancora, avvertirli."  
"Come fanno a essergli leali?" Il biondo lo aveva guardato, contrariato. "E' assurdo."  
"Purtroppo no. Vernon è stato più attento, con loro. Certo, li ha trasformati per divertimento, per non rimanere solo, ma con il tempo e l'esperienza, è diventato più scaltro." Todd aveva posato la tazza mezza vuota, disgustato. "Ho cercato di impedirglielo, ma non c'è stato nulla da fare."  
"Quindi Axel e Dimitri VOLEVANO essere trasformati? E' questo che stai cercando di dire?"  
"In parte. Vernon glielo ha fatto pensare."  
Adam aveva abbandonato del tutto la pretesa di essere interessato dagli avanzi di cibo, mettendosi a braccia conserte. "Li ha manipolati? Come?! Non è possibile, Todd, non convinci certo le persone a lanciarsi dai ponti!"  
"Vernon può farlo."  
"Todd..."  
"Ascolta, per te sembrerà assurdo, perchè tu hai carattere, Adam. Cazzo, hai ficcato un coltello nel collo di quel bastardo quando avrebbe potuto frantumarti con una mano! Ma non tutti sono come te... e Vernon ha un ottimo istinto nel trovare gente come noi."  
"In che senso?" Adam lo aveva scrutato con attenzione, rendendo ancora più difficile quanto Todd stava per ammettere ad alta voce.  
"Gente vulnerabile... suscettibile."  
"Vulnerabile! Tu!" L'avvocato si era messo a ridere, scuotendo la testa.  
"Te l'ho detto, ero giovane quando l'ho incontrato, e dannatamente stupido. Lo stesso vale per Axel e Dimitri, ognuno di noi aveva un punto debole: Vernon l'ha trovato, e usato per i suoi scopi."  
"Ed è per questo che... ha trasformato tua sorella?"  
Todd aveva fissato per un lungo momento Adam negli occhi chiari: naturalmente l'aveva capito subito, anche se si conoscevano da quasi due minuti.  
"... Quello è stato il piano di riserva, quando non è più riuscito a controllarmi."  
"Già, ci ha provato anche con me, solo adesso me ne rendo conto. Stava facendo leva sulla mia insicurezza, e quando non ha funzionato, è passato alle minacce."  
"Le minacce sono la sua ultima spiaggia." Todd aveva annuito, passandosi stancamente una mano sugli occhi.  
"Dunque Vernon mi vuole uccidere per arrivare a TE...?" Il tono era stato interrogativo, ma dal viso di Adam, Todd aveva intuito non fosse affatto una domanda.  
"A quanto pare."  
"Ma non ha senso! A meno che..." si era interrotto, spostando lo sguardo di lato.  
Todd aveva notato il panico nei lineamenti tesi dell'altro, ed aveva dirottato la conversazione prima di farlo sentire ancora più a disagio. "Insicurezza... tu non sei affatto insicuro, Adam."  
Il biondo aveva smesso di tormentarsi quelle labbra che sempre gli facevano venire pensieri sporchi ed era tornato a focalizzarsi su di lui:   
"Tu mi vedi in modo strano, Todd. Non sono coraggioso come credi, anzi, me la faccio sotto quasi tutto il tempo." Aveva riso, amareggiato "E sono insicuro, eccome. Non conosco la metà delle cose che mi stanno succedendo, non ne ho il minimo controllo! Le uniche certezze della mia vita erano la mia famiglia e il mio lavoro, e guardami adesso! Non sono un supereroe, Todd. Non sono proprio nessuno..."  
"Beh, sarà anche vero, ma sei un nessuno che ha quasi eliminato un vampiro di qualche centinaio d'anni.-  
"Centin...? Ok, questo forse preferivo non saperlo."  
Valentine aveva sorriso, sollevato nel notare come il momento di imbarazzo fosse stato rapidamente dimenticato.   
"A quanto pare ci siamo entrambi fatti un'idea sbagliata l'uno dell'altro..." aveva detto al ragazzo, sinceramente divertito.  
"Hm, eppure non riesco proprio ad immaginarti fragile e indifeso!"  
"Ho avuto anni per maturare..." il telefono di Adam era squillato nella stanza accanto, e si era interrotto.  
"Scusami." Il biondo si era alzato per andare a rispondere, lasciando Todd immerso nei propri ricordi per qualche minuto. Solo quando il tono della sua voce era cambiato in maniera allarmante, si era riscosso ed era andato a controllare cosa stesse succedendo.  
"Tutto bene?" Gli aveva domandato dallo stipite.  
Adam stava tenendo il cellulare stretto in mano come se avesse voluto spezzarlo in due: "...No. Era... il mio capo. Al lavoro è scoppiato un casino, a quanto pare qualcuno ha assistito all'aggressione di Vernon ed ha sporto denuncia. Tutto lo studio è venuto a saperlo, mi hanno sospeso le ferie per darmi un congedo temporaneo, finchè la faccenda non si sarà risolta."  
"Per risolta intendono quando avranno arrestato Vernon?" Todd si sarebbe quasi messo a ridere, se non fosse stato più drammatico che comico.  
"Sì, vogliono che rilasci una dichiarazione e che collabori con la polizia per trovarlo. Figurati! Mi faranno un sacco di domande... non abbiamo molto tempo, Todd. Posso decidere di non presentarmi, ma lo studio mi farà pressioni. L'hanno presa molto sul personale, se non mi muoverò io, lo faranno loro. Dobbiamo sbrigarci."  
Il vampiro si era passato una mano sulla barba, pensieroso: non aveva proprio considerato che la faccenda potesse complicarsi tanto in fretta.  
"D'accordo. Mettiamoci al lavoro." Aveva annuito, tornando in cucina.


	22. Chapter 22

Nei due giorni seguenti, Adam era rimasto chiuso con Valentine per mettere a punto i dettagli del piano per eliminare Vernon.  
Sulla carta funzionava, bastava avere a proprio favore l'effetto sorpresa e la rapidità di esecuzione del tutto: Todd avrebbe pensato a Dimitri e ad Axel mentre Adam avrebbe fatto da esca per Vernon.   
Una volta attirato l'Anziano fuori di casa, Todd gli avrebbe dato fuoco, ed insieme si sarebbero assicurati che non ricevesse alcun aiuto finchè non si fosse trasformato in una pila di cenere.  
Semplice e preciso, ma c'erano comunque molte incognite da considerare.  
"Se sbagliamo a calcolare anche il minimo fattore di rischio, siamo fottuti."  
"Eri sempre così paranoico prima di una partita?" Lo aveva preso in giro Adam, aprendosi la seconda birra della serata.  
"Anche peggio." Todd gli aveva fatto un mezzo sorriso, prima di tornare a fissare la pianta della casa che Adam aveva disegnato per lui: i fantasmi erano forse il problema più ostico della vicenda, a parte Vernon; imprevedibili e pericolosi, avrebbero potuto essere determinanti nel mandare all'aria il loro schema.   
"Siamo proprio sicuri di volerlo fare lì?" Il ragazzo aveva espresso il suo stesso dubbio, anche se amplificato.  
"Non abbiamo scelta, purtroppo. Non piace nemmeno a me, Adam... è già abbastanza difficile affrontare Vernon da solo, non mi alletta affatto l'idea di farlo con tavoli e mobili che si schiantano attorno, tuttavia, come abbiamo detto, conviene agire e prendere quel bastardo in contropiede. Se aspettiamo che sia lui a trovarci, partiremo svantaggiati."  
"Lo so." Il biondo aveva scosso la testa, esausto: si sentiva svuotato, era solo la determinazione di farla finita a tenerlo in piedi. "E' che... hai visto com'è quando sono solo, là dentro."  
"Sì, ma credimi, gli spettri saranno l'ultimo dei nostri problemi."  
"Se lo dici tu..." il telefono di Adam era tornato a squillare. "…Ottimo, ci mancava solo il lavoro... ma cosa?!" Aveva notato il numero ed era scattato in piedi, correndo nella sua stanza.  
Todd era rimasto interdetto sul divano, con in mano ancora i fogli pieni dei loro appunti. Aveva teso le orecchie per captare qualche frammento di conversazione, ma i piani di pietra e vecchio cemento armato non aiutavano.  
Con un sospiro di frustrazione, si era alzato per andare a versarsi da bere dello Scotch, erano giorni che non si nutriva, ed iniziava ad accusarne i sintomi.   
Adam era ridisceso alle sue spalle, con il volto stravolto e gli occhi arrossati.  
"Cos'è successo?"  
"Niente... era... erano le mie figlie." Gli aveva risposto senza guardarlo in faccia, versandosi un bicchiere a sua volta.   
"Oh." Adesso era tutto più chiaro. "Aspetta, ma come…?"  
"Già, io... non gli avevo più parlato da quando... a quanto pare, mia moglie è venuta a sapere dell'aggressione, e ha tampinato tutti in ufficio finchè non le hanno dato questo numero. L'ho convinta a rimanere dov'è, ma... è stata piuttosto dura."  
"Cazzo. Mi dispiace..." Todd si era morso la lingua, sentendosi un bugiardo: in realtà gli dispiaceva per ADAM, non per sua moglie. "Senti, presto sarà finita..." gli aveva posato una mano sul braccio, tentando di ignorare sia il profumo che la vicinanza dell'altro.  
"Sì, lo so, è solo che... non ero mai stato così lontano da loro così a lungo. E se penso che magari potrei non... cazzo..."  
"Non dirlo. Non pensarlo neanche, hai capito?" Todd lo aveva preso per le spalle, rifiutandosi anche solo di immaginare quel genere di finale.   
Adam aveva annuito appena, poi lo aveva guardato con quella dannatissima faccia e quei dannatissimi occhi, e i suoi canini erano spuntati da soli.   
"Cazzo, scusami." Si era coperto con una mano la bocca, facendo un passo indietro. Non se ne era accorto prima perchè la tensione lo nascondeva, ma stava letteralmente morendo di fame.  
"Todd... da quanto è che non ti nutri?" Ovviamente Adam era molto più intuitivo di lui.  
"Da troppo." Aveva ammesso, maledicendo il bisogno letale del suo corpo in un momento come quello. "Sono stato troppo preso per..."  
"Va bene." L'avvocato gli aveva avvicinato il polso senza obiezioni.  
"No. Vernon ti aveva quasi ammazzato, non posso..."  
"Todd, ci sono solo io nel raggio di chilometri, e non penso tu voglia andare a caccia in città."  
"Avrei dovuto pensarci prima. Dannazione! Come ho fatto a...?"  
"Todd! Non importa. Starò bene. Ma" lo aveva fermato mentre l'altro iniziava a chinarsi su di lui "solo dal polso." L' ultima volta che erano rimasti soli gli aveva strappato i pantaloni, Dio solo sapeva cosa sarebbe successo se gli avesse offerto il collo.  
Valentine aveva annuito, posando le labbra sulla parte tenera del braccio dove scorrono i vasi sanguigni, quindi aveva affondato i denti con decisione ma poca violenza, facendolo solo in parte sussultare dal dolore. Adam lo aveva osservato bere trasognato, la mente che correva come un flipper impazzito dagli avvenimenti degli ultimi giorni alla sua famiglia, a Vernon, alla vecchia casa, e così daccapo, in un flusso continuo.  
Quando Todd si era finalmente staccato, sazio, era stato solo perchè, come sempre gli capitava con Adam, una volta messa a tacere un' esigenza, subito ne nasceva spontanea un'altra, più umana e primitiva. Lo aveva guardato inequivocabile, ma quella volta non aveva agito, se non solo per sfiorargli la linea forte del mento, con delicatezza.  
Adam aveva avvertito come una scarica elettrica in tutto il corpo, e si era separato da lui, fissando il pavimento.  
Todd aveva emesso tutta la sua frustrazione in un lungo espiro, passandosi una mano sul volto. "Vado a farmi una doccia." Aveva quindi detto, scuotendo la testa, avviandosi su per le scale.  
Il biondo era rimasto aggrappato in silenzio al suo bicchiere di liquore, mentre con la mano ripercorreva in modo assente il punto in cui l'altro lo aveva toccato.


	23. Chapter 23

La mattina seguente, Todd si era alzato presto per preparare, come ormai era diventata consuetudine, la colazione ad Adam: non aveva cucinato per anni, eppure non gli era stato difficile ricominciare, a parte forse un primo disastroso tentativo con le uova.  
Aveva versato il composto dei pancake sul fuoco e li aveva guardati cuocersi, distratto.  
Il sangue di Adam lo aveva risanato e gli pareva di essere in grado di ragionare con maggiore chiarezza, tuttavia una parte di lui continuava ad essere irrequieta, dandogli il tormento.  
Avere l'avvocato sotto lo stesso tetto era difficile, considerando la crescente attrazione nei suoi confronti e l'evidente indecisione dell'altro; era più che sicuro che Adam provasse qualche tipo di sentimento nei suoi confronti, ma era impossibile definire quale, almeno finchè non l'avesse ammesso a se stesso.  
Certo, avrebbe potuto non accadere mai, e se il confronto con Vernon avesse preso una brutta piega... aveva stretto il manico della padella, ignorando la preoccupazione crescente per concentrarsi invece sui passi provenienti dalle scale: Adam doveva essersi svegliato e aver seguito l'odore del cibo fino in cucina.  
"Buongiorno" lo aveva salutato senza voltarsi, rovesciando i pancake cotti su un piatto. "Fame?"  
"Sì." Adam si era seduto al tavolo alle sue spalle, in attesa. "Grazie. Sto cominciando ad abituarmi, lo sai..."  
"Hm, solo perchè non mangio, non significa che non mi piaccia spignattare..." Todd gli aveva sorriso, guardandolo spolverare il cibo di gusto.  
Era tornato pallido, ma sembrava comunque in forze, almeno a giudicare dalla determinazione che gli si leggeva negli occhi.  
Il vampiro si era schiarito la gola, osservandolo da sopra il bordo della tazza di caffè, frustrato: non era il momento più adatto per certi tipi di pensieri, ma le labbra piene e la maglietta di una taglia più piccola non aiutavano affatto, anzi, risvegliavano in lui voglie tutt'altro che sopite…  
"Adam, posso farti una domanda?" Si era lasciato sfuggire, prima di potersi fermare.  
Il biondo lo aveva guardato interrogativo, e Todd aveva dovuto tenersi al bordo del tavolo per non allungare le mani.  
"Che cosa?" Gli aveva risposto, ma era stato interrotto di nuovo dal suono del cellulare.  
Todd aveva soffocato l'impulso di prendere quel maledetto aggeggio e annegarlo nell'acquaio, limitandosi a digrignare i denti dalla rabbia mentre l'avvocato spariva per rispondere.  
Erano passati diversi minuti, ma stavolta, nonostante i muri, era riuscito a captare qualcosa. Quando era finalmente ridisceso, lo aveva intercettato nell'ingresso, trovandolo più sconvolto del giorno prima.  
"Ho sentito..." si era scusato, mentre Adam lo guardava smarrito. "Non volevo, mi dispiace. Tutto bene?"  
"...No." Era stata la risposta. La sofferenza gli si leggeva chiara in volto. "Era Cleo, mia moglie. Ho dovuto... non si fa convincere tanto facilmente. E' testarda... vorrebbe aiutarmi. Starmi accanto."  
Todd aveva sollevato un sopracciglio, sorpreso, ma non del tutto: in fin dei conti, se Adam l'aveva sposata, non doveva avere meno palle di lui...  
"E tu sei riuscito a convincerla a starne fuori?"  
"Sì."  
"Ma?"  
Il ragazzo aveva alzato lo sguardo al cielo, prima di rivolgerlo su di lui con un aria mesta.  
"Ho dovuto... dirle come stavano le cose. Omettendone la maggior parte, ovvio, ma... non sono riuscito a mentirle, a nascondere il fatto che forse... forse..."  
"Va bene. Adam, ascoltami un secondo, vuoi?" Todd gli si era avvicinato a braccia conserte. "Hai fatto bene, e ti capisco. Sono la tua famiglia..."  
"E tu? Non vorresti... dire qualcosa a tua sorella?"  
A quelle parole, Todd si era sentito come gelare dentro.  
"Io..." non si era proprio aspettato quella domanda. "E' complicato, Adam. Noi non..." aveva sentito la testa girargli per un momento ed aveva dovuto appoggiarsi alla parete dietro di lui.  
"Todd" Adam gli si era fatto vicino. "Lo so che non sono affari miei, ma... dovresti parlarle."  
"Tu non sai cosa stai dicendo." Le parole gli erano uscite in un ringhio, ma non era arrabbiato con lui. "Tu non lo sai..."  
"Allora spiegami! Per favore, fammi capire." Adam gli aveva stretto l'avambraccio guardandolo dritto in faccia, un gesto più che inatteso.  
"Va bene." Si era sentito capitolare Todd, andando a sedersi sul divano. "Ti dispiace prendere la bottiglia e due bicchieri? Grazie."  
Aveva preso il liquore che Adam aveva versato per lui, buttandolo giù in unico sorso.  
"Non ne ho mai parlato con nessuno, ma immagino che questo sia il momento adatto. Mi fido di te, Adam: hai saputo di Vernon e me, e nonostante tutto, non mi hai giudicato. Mi sono comportato da stronzo, hai ragione, perchè in fin dei conti è quello che mi riesce meglio... ad ogni modo, qualunque cosa accada nei prossimi giorni, voglio parlarti di lei..." aveva fatto una pausa, lo sguardo fisso su un punto indefinito della camera.  
Il biondo si era sistemato accanto a lui, ascoltandolo in silenzio.  
"Alexandra è la mia unica sorella, di due anni più grande di me. E’ sempre stata molto intelligente e dotata, ma per l'epoca in cui eravamo nati, questo non aveva tanta importanza.,,, allora le donne finivano il liceo, si sposavano e mettevano su famiglia: Alexandra non lo accettava, avrebbe voluto andare all’università per studiare legge, ma per i nostri genitori l'argomento era fuori discussione. Quante liti furibonde..." aveva scosso la testa, sorridendo con amarezza.  
"Quando toccò a me scegliere, rinunciai; una squadra di Chicago aveva ventilato la possibilità di mettermi sotto contratto appena finita la scuola, così avevo accettato al volo. Avrei forse potuto anche ottenere una borsa di studio e continuare, ma a me non interessava. Volevo solo giocare a football e divertirmi... mia sorella lo prese come un tradimento: tutte le opportunità che lei aveva sempre sognato, io non le avevo nemmeno minimamente considerate. Poco prima che partissi, mi fece una sfuriata che non potrò mai dimenticare. Mi accusò di essere un lavativo, un fannullone... probabilmente non aveva del tutto torto, ma io allora non capivo, né mi importava capire. Andai a Chicago, entrai in squadra. I nostri genitori erano contenti, non immaginavano certo che il loro unico figlio avesse certe inclinazioni... naturalmente l'ho sempre saputo, ma solo lontano da casa ho potuto ammetterlo più apertamente. C'erano tanti locali, in città... ci sono ancora oggi, ma una volta nei paesi come quello da cui provenivo, certe realtà erano a dir poco inconcepibili. Passai due anni discreti, poi la mia famiglia venne a trovarmi... Alexandra ci mise poco a scoprirlo, forse lo aveva sempre sospettato, chissà, comunque una sera mi vide con un ragazzo che stavo frequentando: fu il finimondo. Disse che avevo toccato il fondo, e alla fine lo usò per rivalsa su di me." Si era fermato per contemplare la bottiglia di Scotch di fronte a lui.  
"Non vidi più i miei genitori… presero le distanze, tagliando i contatti."  
"Vuoi dire che...?" Adam si era fatto sentire, in tono sommesso.  
"La cosa più assurda è che sono morto prima di loro, eppure sono ancora qui. Che ironia..." aveva vuotato il terzo bicchiere con una smorfia. "Non ho parlato con mia sorella per anni, finchè... Vernon..."  
"Vernon sapeva di te e lei?"  
"Naturalmente. Quel verme conosce ogni minimo dettaglio della vita degli altri, in particolar modo dei suoi 'favoriti'." Aveva quasi sputato l'ultima parola. "Un giorno, ero stato trasformato da poco e stavo avendo... non pochi problemi. Andai da Vernon, e c'era anche lei. Rimasi sconvolto."  
"Aspetta, l'aveva già trasformata?!"  
"Sì. La mia reazione non è stata tanto diversa dalla tua... non potevo crederci. Venni poi a sapere che avevano entrambi agito alle mie spalle per mesi, ma in fin dei conti Vernon non è stato molto furbo. Credeva di aver abbindolato anche Alexandra, ma in realtà era stata lei a manipolare lui per tutto il tempo."  
"Allora tua sorella voleva davvero essere trasformata?"  
"Oh, ci puoi scommettere. Era il suo biglietto per la libertà, ed ha fatto l'impossibile per ottenerlo. Quando Vernon se ne è reso conto, la sua villa ormai era già in fiamme..."  
"Todd, non capisco. Se Alexandra aveva ottenuto ciò che voleva, perchè ha tentato di uccidere Vernon? Perchè è questo che è accaduto, non è così?"  
"Sei proprio sveglio, Adam." Il vampiro lo aveva osservato con un certo grado di ammirazione. "Sì, Alexandra lo detesta, forse anche più di noi. Lo ha usato per i suoi scopi, ma non ha mai potuto tollerare il suo comportamento deviato, così, raggiunto il suo obiettivo, ha provato a toglierlo di mezzo. Non c’è riuscita solo perché sono un maledetto idiota, altrimenti ora non saremmo qui…" aveva posato il bicchiere vuoto sul tavolo con malagrazia, facendo volare schizzi ovunque.  
"Non essere tanto severo con te stesso."  
"No? Eppure guardaci, Adam. Se Vernon fosse morto, tu non mi avresti mai conosciuto. La tua vita…"  
"Todd, per quanto detesti ammetterlo, quando ci siamo incontrati stavo vivendo in una casa infestata. Il mio concetto di normalità era già piuttosto sopra le righe, quindi non farti carico di colpe che non hai."  
"Facile a dirsi" il vampiro si era studiato le mani, notando come fossero contratte a pugno per la forte ira.  
"Ma è la verità! Ascolta" gli aveva tolto il bere da davanti per farlo concentrare su di lui "... nonostante quello che Vernon ti aveva fatto, hai comunque corso più di un rischio per salvargli la vita, perché in cuor tuo sapevi di stare agendo nel modo giusto. Se fosse stato meno stronzo, avrebbe colto l’occasione per redimersi in un qualche modo, ma sappiamo che non è andata così. In ogni caso, è stata una sua scelta, Todd, non tua."  
"Già, io gli ho solo lasciato la possibilità di prendere la decisione sbagliata." Todd aveva scansato il braccio del biondo per versarsi altro Scotch, amareggiato.  
"Può darsi. Ma non sei tu il responsabile."  
"E se dovessimo fallire anche stavolta?"  
"Non succederà. L’hai detto tu, no?"  
Todd si era fermato con il drink a mezz’aria.  
"… Sì." Aveva ammesso, scuotendo la testa con una risata rauca. "Assurdo come si siano invertite le parti."  
"Eh, non farmelo ripetere un’altra volta per favore…"  
"Lo pensi davvero quello che hai detto prima?" Todd lo aveva fissato con un’espressione completamente diversa dalla sua solita spavalderia.  
"Ogni singola parola." Aveva annuito l’avvocato, prendendogli il bicchiere dalle mani. "Però non farti idee assurde…"  
Valentine non aveva replicato, si era limitato a osservarlo in silenzio per alcuni secondi prima di afferrarlo per la nuca e baciarlo dritto in bocca. Era in parte sbronzo, ma non abbastanza da evitare di realizzare il motivo per cui lo stava facendo.  
Anche Adam doveva averlo intuito, perché, quella volta, non lo aveva respinto. Todd aveva approfondito lo scambio con maggiore entusiasmo, socchiudendo le labbra e stringendosi il ragazzo contro. Adam gli aveva preso il viso tra le mani, tirandosi a fatica indietro mentre il vampiro continuava a inseguirlo per non staccarsi da lui.  
"Todd…non posso." Gli aveva detto, studiandogli il volto.  
"Non puoi o non VUOI?…"  
"Todd. Per favore…" si era divincolato e Valentine lo aveva lasciato andare controvoglia. "Mi dispiace, io…"  
"No, Adam, voglio che tu mi stia bene a sentire, perchè non ho intenzione di ripetere una cosa del genere. E' vero, nei prossimi giorni potrebbe andare tutto a puttane, quindi vorrei chiarirti un concetto: sei bello, anzi, sei più che attraente, e questo mi ha spesso spinto a comportarmi come non avrei dovuto... abbiamo avuto un inizio pessimo, quindi non mi aspetto che tu mi perdoni o mi capisca, ma non ho mai voluto farti seriamente del male. Non voglio che lo pensi anche solo per un secondo." Aveva distolto lo sguardo, ignorando come affrontare la parte più difficile del discorso.  
"Non sono molto bravo in queste cose, mi è capitato poche volte di... incontrare qualcuno come te, quindi è piuttosto arduo per me esprimere ciò che provo. Tu mi PIACI Adam, e non solo nel senso che vorrei sdraiarti su questo divano per..."  
"Senti..."  
"Sì, lo SO che hai una famiglia e che tieni a loro più della tua stessa vita, è evidente, ma al tempo stesso, penso che anche tu provi qualcosa di simile nei miei confronti. O sbaglio?"  
"Cazzo, Todd…"  
"Guardami e dimmi che non è vero."  
Adam aveva fatto correre i suoi occhi cerulei avanti e indietro sul suo viso, più volte, senza dire nulla.  
"Bene."  
"Io…"  
"No. Il punto è solo uno, Adam, indipendentemente dagli altri fattori: siamo solo noi due, qui, non lo saprebbe comunque mai nessuno, se è questo che ti preoccupa."  
"Ma lo saprei io."  
"Senti. Mi fido di te, te l’ho già detto. Ti ho confidato parti della mia vita che pensavo non avrei mai raccontato ad anima viva, quindi sai più o meno tutto quello che c'è da conoscere su di me. La decisione spetta solo a te, io non ti forzerò certo la mano, nè tornerò più sull’argomento, se non è ciò che vuoi." Si era alzato, per lasciare all'avvocato tempo per assimilare i fatti.  
In realtà era suonato alle sue stesse orecchie più deciso di quanto non fosse, i suoi pensieri erano un turbinio confuso di frasi sconnesse.  
Forse era stato troppo diretto, anzi, sicuramente aveva investito Adam con uno sproloquio che in retrospettiva non era nemmeno tanto convinto avesse avuto un senso logico. Però era stato onesto, e aveva messo le carte in tavola, non si sarebbe mai perdonato di lasciarsi sfuggire una simile opportunità solo a causa della paura.  
C’era purtroppo ben altro di cui avere timore, e nonostante il suo forzato ottimismo, non era affatto certo di come sarebbe andata a finire…


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING (beh XD)--- slash e descrizioni esplicite di M/M sex

Adam era rimasto immobile sul divano per l’intero pomeriggio.   
Aveva sentito Todd spostarsi al piano di sopra, ma non aveva fatto alcun tentativo di raggiungerlo, cosa poco intelligente, considerando che dovevano finire di perfezionare il piano.   
Il suo cervello sembrava tuttavia deragliato in un’unica direzione, incapace di assimilare qualsiasi altro concetto se non la replica continua del discorso confuso del vampiro.  
Todd l’aveva colto a dir poco alla sprovvista, anche se, dopotutto, si era aspettato un tentativo di approccio da parte sua, certo, non di quel genere: fin tanto che le avances si erano mantenute su un piano fisico, non aveva avuto problemi a reagire, ma più lo conosceva, meno diventava aggressivo, di conseguenza anche respingerlo lo metteva in crescente difficoltà.   
Come avrebbe dovuto ribattere, per esempio, alla dichiarazione di poco prima? Non era certo la prima persona che ci provava con lui, non era nemmeno il primo uomo, eppure non si era mai trovato impantanato nelle sue stesse emozioni a quel livello. Eccetto quando… aveva scrollato l’immagine di sua moglie dalla testa, versandosi da bere, ma fermandosi subito a metà del primo bicchiere.   
Ubriacarsi sarebbe stato solo controproducente, tanto valeva riguardare gli schemi che avevano scritto i giorni precedenti e tentare di impegnarsi in qualcosa di utile.  
Era salito rapido per le scale, imbattendosi nel vampiro mentre stava uscendo dal bagno completamente nudo. Era stato tanto distratto da non accorgersi dello scroscio della doccia.  
"Ehi" Todd gli aveva rivolto un mezzo sorriso, senza preoccuparsi di nascondere le parti più vulnerabili e visibili del suo corpo.   
Adam aveva deglutito, avvampando in maniera percepibile, voltando lo sguardo in un’altra direzione.   
"Scusami, volevo solo… prendere una cosa" era scomparso dentro la sua camera senza ulteriori commenti, con il cuore che gli martellava nel petto, mettendo tutto a soqquadro per trovare i fogli.   
Doveva darsi una calmata.

Il resto del pomeriggio era trascorso relativamente tranquillo: Adam, dopo diversi tentativi, era riuscito a concentrarsi e a perfezionare il piano d’attacco, cosa che se non altro lo aveva rincuorato.   
Quando aveva sollevato la testa dagli incartamenti aveva notato che l’ora di cena era arrivata e passata da un pezzo, così si era spostato in cucina per prepararsi un pasto veloce.  
Todd lo aveva raggiunto proprio mentre si stava sedendo a tavola, aprendosi una birra.  
L’avvocato lo aveva studiato di sottecchi: non si poteva certo negare che fosse (o fosse stato, ma non aveva poi molta importanza) un bell’uomo, alto, ben piazzato, dal viso pulito e, nonostante il carattere difficile, aveva certamente cuore.   
Quando si era seduto di fronte a lui gli aveva spiegato le variazioni che aveva ideato le ore prima, il vampiro aveva annuito, concentrato, e Adam aveva pensato che la definizione più corretta del suo essere fosse 'impetuoso', perché in fin dei conti era proprio ciò che era.   
Un mare in tempesta, apparentemente granitico, ma in continuo movimento sotto la superficie.   
Todd aveva sparecchiato e gli aveva detto che l’indomani sarebbe andato alla stazione di servizio più vicina per procurarsi i materiali per la loro missione; lui sarebbe rimasto nascosto, per maggior sicurezza, e all’alba seguente avrebbero agito per distruggere Vernon.   
Valentine si era quindi spostato in salotto per uno dei suoi innumerevoli drink, mentre Adam aveva preferito ritirarsi al piano di sopra, per evitare una replica della scena del pomeriggio.  
Era andato a letto presto, ma era rimasto con gli occhi sbarrati nella penombra della camera: la sua mente continuava a rimbalzare tra l’ansia per lo scontro con Vernon e un flusso di emozioni contrastanti su Todd. Dopo quella che gli era sembrata un’eternità, aveva udito i passi del vampiro lungo le scale, passi che avevano esitato per qualche istante di fronte alla sua porta prima di continuare verso il fondo del corridoio.   
Adam si era tirato a sedere sul letto, madido di sudore.   
Non sarebbe mai riuscito a dormire, così si era messo seriamente a riflettere sull’argomento che gli causava meno angoscia dei due: Todd.   
'Non lo saprebbe comunque mai nessuno' , questo aveva detto, come se stessero discutendo di una passeggiata nel parco.   
Ma sarebbe comunque stato un tradimento, anche se, non aveva potuto fare a meno di ricordare con una punta d’amarezza, grazie alle sue menzogne Cleo era già convinta che fosse stato con un’altra… quindi che differenza avrebbe fatto?   
Si era contorto sulle lenzuola, agitato; era facile pensarla in quella maniera. Era un’ottima scusa per… cosa?   
Adam aveva sbattuto la nuca contro la testata di ottone per schiarirsi le idee. Todd lo aveva messo alle strette perché sapeva che il loro tempo insieme stava per scadere… una mossa forse sleale, forse comprensibile… forse Todd non credeva fino in fondo nel loro piano, se gli aveva proposto una cosa del genere?  
Il biondo aveva sospirato, nel buio: era tutto così dannatamente complicato! Se solo non ci fosse stato Vernon, se non fosse stato sposato…  
'Dipende da te' ma non era affatto vero… oppure lo era? Si raddrizzato, mentre uno spiraglio si faceva strada nella sua mente.   
Le parole che una volta aveva letto in un testo all’università, 'le tue percezioni diverranno chiare soltanto quando guarderai nella tua anima' avevano sbloccato qualcosa nella sua mente, facendogli avere una sorta di improvvisa epifania.   
Si era alzato in silenzio, gettando le coperte a lato, aprendo la porta per percorrere il centinaio scarso di metri che c’era fra la sua stanza e quella di Todd.   
Il vampiro non si era preoccupato di chiudersi dentro, ma come previsto era sveglio anche lui.  
"Non riesco a dormire" aveva detto il biondo, andando a fermarsi accanto al bordo del suo letto.  
"Già, nemmeno io" era giunto in risposta dalla penombra.  
"Posso stare qui?"  
Aveva sentito la pausa inaspettata di Todd, prima che rispondesse: "Certo. MA…" lo aveva fermato. "…Devo avvisarti che dormo sempre nudo."  
Adam aveva rovesciato gli occhi, scuotendo la testa mentre si sfilava la maglietta e la lasciava cadere sul pavimento, seguita dai boxer.   
"D’accordo." Era salito sul materasso, cercando le labbra di Valentine nel buio, trovando la conferma che finalmente aveva acquietato il ronzare fastidioso dei suoi pensieri con quel primo, fermo, contatto.   
C’era la parte di lui che amava sua moglie e la parte che in quel momento aveva bisogno di Todd: entrambe convivevano nel suo corpo, fuse in un’unica entità, l’una in perfetta simbiosi con l’altra.   
Il vampiro aveva avuto solo un attimo di incertezza prima di rispondere al suo bacio appassionato con altrettanto fervore, le grandi mani che percorrevano ogni centimetro della sua pelle facendolo rabbrividire.   
Adam aveva esplorato a sua volta le spalle e l’ampio torace dell’altro, ed era saldo e duro come l’acciaio, così come il pene turgido che aveva fra le gambe.   
Seguendo l’istinto, gli aveva stretto la punta tra le dita, iniziando a masturbarlo, ma si era sentito schiacciare quasi subito sotto il peso di Valentine, che aveva lasciato un percorso di saliva umida su tutto il suo petto fino al basso ventre, dove glielo aveva preso rapido in bocca.   
Todd gli aveva succhiato forte il glande, spostando il prepuzio e passando ripetutamente la lingua sul taglio nella parte inferiore prima di scendere con consumata perizia fino alla base.   
Adam era rimasto sconcertato dalla sua evidente abilità nel dare la testa, e quando l'altro gli aveva accarezzato lo scroto con la punta delle dita era venuto senza nemmeno il tempo di avvertirlo: Todd aveva comunque ingoiato il suo carico senza la minima protesta o difficoltà, baciandogli una coscia prima di risalire alla sua bocca.   
Si erano rotolati ancora e strusciati, studiandosi a vicenda. Adam era tornato duro in pochi minuti e Todd gli aveva fatto un altro pompino, se possibile ancora migliore del primo; gli aveva ciucciato senza ritegno la punta e quando era ridisceso aveva mugolato in fondo alla gola una vibrazione che gli si era propagata su tutto il pene, facendogli avere un orgasmo tanto violento che perfino Todd si era quasi strozzato col suo seme.   
"Scusami" aveva ansimato mentre l’altro lo lasciava andare con una risata gutturale.   
"Era parecchio che non mi succedeva" aveva replicato Todd, baciandogli l’interno delle natiche.  
"Oddio…" Adam si era sentito invadere dalla sua lingua, ma non lo aveva fermato, tutto il suo corpo pareva essere entrato in modalità pilota automatico.  
Todd si era in parte rialzato, leccandogli la parte bassa dello stomaco, le dita nodose che si andavano a insinuare sempre con maggiore insistenza tra i suoi glutei. La punta di un indice aveva fatto breccia e ne erano seguite altre, faceva male ma non così tanto da impedirgli di avere una terza erezione.  
"Hai mai scopato così?" Gli aveva sussurrato il vampiro nell’orecchio.  
"No…"  
"Ok" aveva annuito, prendendosela con calma, infilandolo un poco alla volta, e mai nella sua vita Adam si sarebbe immaginato di godere tanto del peso massimo di un uomo come Todd Valentine su di lui.   
Anche se non era entrato tutto, Todd lo aveva comunque scopato da esperto, sbattendolo di faccia e anche un po’ di lato per fargli meno male e quando era venuto Adam aveva dovuto aggrapparsi alle sue natiche per evitare che lo sfondasse, preso dal troppo entusiasmo. L’uscita era stata più fastidiosa dell’entrata, ma per farsi perdonare Todd lo aveva sbocchinato ancora, aprendo la bocca e tenendoglielo fermo sulla lingua mentre veniva, inghiottendo di gusto quel poco che era fuoriuscito come se fosse stata la bevanda più prelibata che avesse mai assaggiato.  
"Cazzo…" aveva esalato, completamente distrutto e con il sedere dolorante e fradicio.  
"Decisamente meglio di come me lo ero immaginato" aveva commentato il vampiro accanto a lui, tirandoselo addosso. Avevano pomiciato in silenzio e tranquillità, ma Todd si era nuovamente eccitato, così Adam, incapace di reggere un altro round, lo aveva maturato a due mani guardandolo schizzare esaltato dopo pochi tocchi ben indirizzati.  
Una volta assicuratosi che fosse tornato completamente a riposo, lo aveva ripulito con un angolo del lenzuolo, asciugandosi a sua volta, prima di stendersi, incapace di tenere gli occhi aperti.   
L’ultima sensazione che aveva avvertito prima di sprofondare nel sonno erano state le braccia salde di Todd che lo circondavano.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: descrizioni esplicite di sesso, m/m sex, slash, menzione di qualche tipo di kink XD

Valentine non aveva dormito molto, la sua reale necessità di riposo era molto più limitata e differente da quella di un essere umano.   
Quando aveva aperto gli occhi era ancora buio, e Adam stava dormendo prono accanto a lui, sdraiato sopra il suo avambraccio destro.  
Todd lo aveva guardato, finalmente sazio ma anche preoccupato: avevano scopato di slancio e per quanto fosse stato a dir poco fantastico, era stato chiaramente un atto d’impulso.   
Il ragazzo si era letteralmente abbandonato tra le sue braccia, concedendogli la parte più inviolata del suo corpo... se la mattina si fosse svegliato con dei rimpianti avrebbe complicato non solo il loro già teso rapporto, ma anche i loro piani.   
Era fondamentale che agissero come una squadra, o non avrebbero avuto la minima possibilità di eliminare Vernon… forse non avrebbe dovuto lanciargli un simile ultimatum, eppure sentiva di non poter affrontare il suo creatore con quella faccenda irrisolta alle spalle.   
Non si pentiva affatto di quanto successo solo poche ore prima, diavolo, erano anni che non fotteva con tanto trasporto, Adam aveva superato sotto ogni punto di vista ogni aspettativa: anche adesso, guardare la curva soda del suo sedere seminascosto dal lenzuolo gli faceva venire voglia di dargli una ferma montata, come se lo era più volte immaginato mentre si faceva una sega…   
Aveva scosso la testa con un sospiro, frustrato: certi pensieri non avrebbero cambiato la situazione, doveva pazientare e aspettare, la decisione sarebbe di nuovo toccata solo al ragazzo, non a lui… per quanto gli costasse un certo sacrificio ammetterlo.  
Si era tornato a sistemare sul materasso, abbassando le palpebre e cercando di ignorare il suo pene già in parte eretto, incerto di quello che avrebbe trovato a breve.

Di certo si era aspettato tutto, ma non quel tipo di risveglio.  
Doveva essersi incredibilmente riappisolato, perché quando aveva aperto gli occhi, si era trovato lo sguardo ceruleo di Adam che lo fissava attento.  
"Buongiorno…" gli aveva automaticamente sorriso, aspettando la reazione dell’altro.  
Adam era rimasto in silenzio qualche istante, guardandolo in faccia, poi aveva esitato, cercando le parole: "E' stato..."  
"Erano anni che non mi succedeva… forse anche di più." Lo aveva interrotto Todd, sperando di trasmettergli almeno in parte il suo ottimismo: aveva ancora chiari nella mente le espressioni del suo viso e i suoni che aveva emesso mentre si infilava a fatica tra le sue cosce, le urla a metà tra l'addolorato e l'incredulo mentre lui si tratteneva a stento per non fargli troppo male, ma finiva comunque con il scoparlo troppo forte.   
"Sì…" il ragazzo aveva annuito, arrossendo leggermente.  
Todd aveva osservato la punta ben proporzionata del suo naso, il primo accenno di barba sul suo mento (bionda, naturalmente), la piega vagamente imbronciata del suo sorriso, e si era sentito stringere la bocca dello stomaco.  
Si era sporto, smettendo di parlare per passare direttamente a baciarlo in bocca. Adam non si era opposto, anzi, aveva più che apprezzato l'approccio, ricambiandolo all'inizio in maniera esitante, prendendo confidenza man mano che Todd aveva cominciato ad allungare le mani, intrecciando la lingua con la sua e spingendogliela fino in gola. Il vampiro gli aveva torturato il collo, scendendo a succhiargli le punte erette dei capezzoli e schiacciandogliele con il pollice finchè il biondo non si era messo ad imprecare senza fiato.  
Aveva sogghignato soddisfatto, ma ben presto l'avvocato si era stancato di subire i suoi giochi e gli aveva restituito il favore ribaltandolo sulla schiena e mettendosi al lavoro sul suo petto, lasciandosi dietro una scia di piccoli morsi mentre scendeva sul suo ventre,   
Todd si era sentito scappellare il pene, ma proprio quando aveva pensato che finalmente avrebbe visto il biondo usare la sua bocca al meglio, Adam aveva esitato all'ultimo secondo, optando per un solido lavoro di mani.  
"Cazzo" aveva grugnito, apprezzando comunque la cura che ci metteva il ragazzo nello sfregargli la parte inferiore del glande con i pollici, portandolo velocemente a un'erezione tanto massiccia che, quando lo aveva lasciato andare, era rimasta sollevata come un punto esclamativo a mezz'aria.  
Un palmo umido di saliva l'aveva bagnata brevemente in punta, prima che Adam, seduto a cavalcioni su di lui, provasse a sedercisi con evidente difficoltà sopra.   
"Ehi... piano." Lo aveva avvertito Todd, circondandogli le cosce e sistemandoglisi sotto: Adam lo aveva sorpreso una volta di più, ma stava bruciando le tappe e rischiava di farsi male. "Ce la fai?"  
"Sì" aveva ansimato l'altro a denti stretti: era ancora bagnato dal coito precedente, ma comunque troppo stretto e acerbo per quel tipo di rapporto.   
"Cazzo, Adam, così non va bene, dovremmo…"  
"Non importa, Todd, voglio che mi scopi… come ieri notte."  
Il vampiro lo aveva guardato in faccia ed era diventato talmente rigido che dall'eccitazione aveva iniziato a perdere fluidi. Adam se ne era accorto e si era sollevato brevemente per lasciare che lo usasse come lubrificante, per poi ridiscendere guidato dalle mani di entrambi.   
"Rilassati..." gli aveva detto Todd, aiutandolo con le dita a trovare la reticente apertura, che si era finalmente arresa all'invasione.   
Il biondo aveva contratto il viso ma non aveva proferito parola, lasciandosi invadere centimetro per centimetro dal suo pene pulsante.   
Naturalmente non era entrato tutto, ciononostante Adam aveva compensato la carenza fottendosi e lasciandosi fottere con abbandono totale su di lui, seguendo le sue istruzioni su come ruotare i fianchi per migliorare ancora e ancora l'angolo di penetrazione.  
Dato che la posizione imponeva ad Adam la maggior parte del lavoro, Todd aveva avuto libertà sufficiente tra un suggerimento e l'altro per poter esplorare il corpo statuario impegnato a cavalcarlo con fervore.   
Lo aveva stuzzicato dapprima per stimolarlo ed incitarlo nella discesa, poi, a ritmo raggiunto, aveva cominciato a segarlo a due mani per spronarlo come un fantino. Adam lo aveva seguito, scopandosi ansimante con la testa rovesciata all'indietro per lo sforzo.   
"Oh, cazzo, Todd, non ce la faccio più..." aveva mugolato dopo venti intensi minuti "... lasciami venire..."  
"Perchè, sei già stanco?" Lo aveva punzecchiato, sorreggendogli il peso da sotto le cosce per allontanarlo dalla parte più massiva della sua erezione.   
Avesse potuto, se lo sarebbe tenuto infilato al caldo tutto il giorno, anche se iniziava ad avvertire a sua volta un certo peso allo scroto...   
"Va bene, aspetta..." Todd gli aveva chiuso una mano sul glande e con l'altra gli aveva circondato un fianco per aiutarsi a spingere contro la sua prostata mentre il ragazzo si impalava ormai esausto e dolorante. "Così ti piace...?" Gli aveva sorriso, notando il repentino cambiamento nel suo respiro, così come l'espressione di puro godimento sul suo viso.  
"Oddio, Todd... cazzo... ahhh...aahhhh..." Adam aveva resistito pochi affondi prima di piantargli le dita nell'addome e annaffiargli il torace di seme tiepido fin quasi sotto il mento.  
"Cazzo, porca puttana" aveva ruggito Todd a sua volta, il sedere di Adam che glielo strizzava tanto forte da risucchiargli l'orgasmo ancora prima che se ne rendesse conto. Era esploso in tre potenti spruzzi poi era scivolato fuori, pur se non ancora del tutto flaccido.  
"Cristo..." il ragazzo aveva ansimato in evidente stato confusionale, cercando una qualche forma di appoggio nella spalliera ai suoi lati. Todd aveva notato un rivolo di fluido bianco perlaceo che gli colava silenzioso dall'interno della natica sinistra.  
"Ti ho fatto male?" Gli aveva chiesto, tentando di reprimere l'urgenza animale di riempirlo di nuovo fino all'orlo.   
"Solo un po'" Adam aveva sorriso ignaro, accarezzandogli il petto villoso e sporgendosi per baciarlo, prima di accorgersi del suo stato. "Vuoi scherzare! Sei appena venuto!"  
"Colpa tua. Sei stato fin troppo bravo..."  
"Come no...porco..." il biondo lo aveva redarguito, sarcastico, prendendoglielo tra le mani con rassegnazione per fargli una sega.  
"Non così. Mettiti giù..." Todd lo aveva fatto sdraiare, sedendosi a cavallo del suo fondo schiena e poggiando il pene in parte indurito in mezzo al solco tra i suoi glutei. "Non lo infilo, tranquillo..." lo aveva rassicurato, iniziando a lavorarselo con vigore.   
Non gli succedeva spesso di mantenere l'erezione dopo un simile orgasmo, certo non lo sorprendeva minimamente gli fosse capitato proprio con Adam: il biondo poteva metterla come voleva, ma di sicuro non era una coincidenza.   
"sei veramente ossessionato dal masturbarti sulle altre persone..."  
Il vampiro si era bloccato a metà: "Vuoi che smetta?" Aveva quasi dimenticato il pomeriggio nel prato. E quella prima volta nella casa infestata...  
"Non mi sembra di averlo detto..." l'avvocato lo aveva guardato con le pupille dilatate, leggermente ansimante.  
Todd aveva sbuffato dal naso, scuotendo la testa. "Potresti anche darmi una mano." Lo aveva sfidato, sornione.  
"E cosa dovrei fare da qui?" Adam lo aveva scrutato divertito, alzando un sopracciglio.  
"Resta così. Guardami in faccia..." gli aveva soffiato Todd in un orecchio, roco.  
Il ragazzo era avvampato, ma aveva esaudito la sua richiesta, osservandolo da sopra una spalla con le labbra socchiuse.   
Todd aveva fissato la sua bocca carnosa e come i denti andavano a toccare con anticipazione il bordo inferiore: se lo era ristretto tra le dita, menandoselo di gusto, immaginandosi un paio di scene piuttosto spinte tra le calde cosce di Adam, venendo sulle coperte accanto al suo corpo nudo, stupendo se stesso in quantità e ampiezza dei getti.   
Finito, se lo era finalmente ritrovato floscio e se lo era lasciato ricadere con un verso soddisfatto in mezzo alle gambe, ripromettendosi di farsi una lunga doccia più tardi. Si era sdraiato sulla schiena, appagato, voltandosi verso il ragazzo per stringerselo contro.  
"Hai... un po' di..." gli aveva indicato un lato del viso che doveva essersi imbrattato col suo seme poco prima.  
Adam si era sfregato via lo sbaffo perlaceo con il dorso della mano, arrossendo ferocemente quando si era reso conto di che cosa fosse.  
"Tutto bene?" Gli aveva domandato Todd, preoccupato dalla sua reazione.  
"Sì. " aveva annuito l'altro dopo qualche istante, in evidente imbarazzo "E' che...non mi son mai lasciato fare certe cose."  
"Mmm, è vero, ma mi sembra che te la sia cavata piuttosto bene..." il vampiro lo aveva accarezzato con lo sguardo dalla testa ai piedi, una mano posata in modo esplicito accanto al membro a riposo.  
Adam si era bloccato nel bel mezzo di uno sbadiglio, diventando color mattone. "Sei comunque il mio primo uomo, Todd."  
"Giusto... e non c'è nulla di cui vergognarsi, Adam: sei bello, intelligente, una gran scopata.. e non russi neppure tanto forte, il che non guasta." Aveva sorriso sentendolo scoppiare a ridere.  
"Ti ringrazio... comunque, per quello che può valere... sei piuttosto bravo anche tu." Adam lo aveva fissato, schivo. "Sei un vero animale..."  
Todd lo aveva guardato in silenzio un minuto prima di dirgli: "Vieni qua", stringendo l'avvocato in un potente abbraccio, rovesciandolo sotto di lui per baciarlo con ardore.   
Alla fine Adam si era riaddormentato e lui era rimasto per un po' a studiarlo, prima di districarsi il più delicatamente possibile per andare a lavarsi e a preparagli la colazione.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING; menzioni di sesso orale/sogno erotico

Todd si era infilato nel bagno dalla parte opposta del corridoio, chiudendosi dietro la porta e aprendo l'acqua dell'enorme doccia che prendeva un'intera parete.   
Aveva studiato la propria immagine riflessa nello specchio, scoprendo i punti dove Adam gli aveva lasciato dei marchi durante i violenti amplessi della notte precedente: impronte di mani sui fianchi, graffi e unghiate sulle natiche e naturalmente strisce lattiginose sul petto.   
Aveva passato i polpastrelli fra i peli del torace, arcuando un sopracciglio con un vago sorrisetto prima di portarseli alle labbra ed entrare sotto il getto bollente.   
Si era lavato dalla testa ai piedi, insaponandosi con attenzione e godendosi quel momento di tranquillità e silenzio, la mente che comunque tornava ostinatamente all'uomo più giovane, per quanto cercasse un meritato riposo.   
Alla fine, quando era stato pronto per spegnere e uscire, aveva guardato in basso e sospirato con rassegnazione, trovando un nuovo accenno di irrigidimento. Forse il ragazzo non aveva tutti i torti a chiamarlo maniaco, ma in fin dei conti, da quando lo aveva conosciuto non aveva trovato un attimo di pace... anche ora, sarebbe stato pronto a ricominciare. Adam aveva uno strano ascendente su di lui... non che gli dispiacesse...  
Se lo era preso in mano, imponendosi di lasciarlo stare.   
Certo, presentarsi in camera da letto e svegliarlo con qualcos'altro con cui farlo giocare era un'idea piuttosto stimolante, tuttavia doveva tenere a mente quello che il biondo gli aveva detto. Adam non era una delle sue solite conquiste, anzi, era ben diverso dagli uomini che aveva frequentato fino a quel momento.   
Senza contare quanto fosse ricettivo... Todd aveva iniziato a sfregarsi l'uccello con vigore, chiudendo gli occhi.   
Adam era stato appassionato e senza freni, ma ogni uomo aveva i suoi limiti, nel suo caso evidentemente la linea di demarcazione era il sesso orale. Ed era un vero peccato... se lo era lavorato con entrambe le mani, immaginandosi l'avvocato in ginocchio, nudo, che gli faceva un timido pompino. Aveva la bocca perfetta per quel tipo di mansione, e poi quegli occhi, e la forma innocente del volto... la fantasia aveva preso il sopravvento, e Todd si era visto succhiare il pene da Adam, che prima gli leccava incerto la punta, poi scendeva, acquistando sicurezza, guardandolo negli occhi, cercando la sua approvazione.   
Il vampiro si era sentito bagnare i palmi mentre il liquido trasparente iniziava a scorrergli a fiumi dalla apertura sulla testa. Sì, Adam imparava molto in fretta, di sicuro ci avrebbe saputo fare, proprio come sapeva fare bene una sega... Todd se lo era menato ansimante, la sua mente fissa sull'immagine del biondo che lo sbocchinava con impegno senza riuscire ad accoglierlo tutto, usando le mani per accontentare il resto, tenendolo fino in fondo, anche mentre gli esplodeva sul palato in fiotti caldi che non sarebbe stato capace di ingoiare e gli sarebbero scesi in rivoli lattiginosi sul mento.   
Todd era rimasto con quel quadretto chiaro dietro le palpebre mentre veniva irrigando il pavimento della doccia invece della gola del ragazzo, soddisfatto solo in parte. Aveva fatto scorrere di nuovo l'acqua per darsi una rapida ripulita, facendo sparire le tracce del suo misfatto, poi era sceso al piano inferiore dove si era infilato una maglietta nuova e il solito paio di jeans consunti.   
Si era guardato per un attimo attorno, stupito dalla quiete del luogo: il sole stava appena iniziando a sorgere, c'era ancora tempo... aveva tirato fuori pentole e padelle muovendosi senza fretta.   
Avrebbe potuto uscire anche subito, ma non voleva che Adam si risvegliasse senza prima vederlo, poteva lanciare un messaggio sbagliato, e non era certo ciò che desiderava. In lontananza un gallo si era messo a cantare, facendolo sorridere: sembrava un buon mattino, con un po' di fortuna sarebbe anche stata un'ottima giornata... aveva pensato, iniziando a rompere e rimestare le uova in una ciotola.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING; m/m slash, sesso esplicito

Adam era stato svegliato dal profumo di caffè fresco e bacon appena cotto: aveva aperto un occhio, trovandosi disteso nel letto di Todd mezzo disfatto, in parte ancora stanco, ma decisamente appagato.  
Quando era entrato nella sua camera, la notte prima, si era aspettato del sesso, forse anche del buon sesso, ma di certo non un simile orgasmo.  
A cui ne erano seguiti molti altri... si era tirato a sedere con una smorfia, tentando di mettersi in equilibrio sulle gambe per raggiungere il bagno.  
Di norma preferiva la doccia, quel giorno però sentiva di aver bisogno di un bel bagno caldo: aveva i muscoli indolenziti ed era sudato fradicio all'inverosimile.  
Era passato di fronte allo specchio, lanciandosi un'occhiata di sfuggita, notando le manate fresche che Todd gli aveva lasciato sulla parte bassa e interna dei glutei, arrossendo leggermente.  
Aveva aperto il rubinetto, lasciando scorrere l'acqua, infilandosi nella vasca con un gemito di apprezzamento quando era arrivata alla giusta temperatura.  
Il dolore si era dissolto mentre si lavava in modo automatico, la mente che divagava continuamente su Todd e quelle sue enormi mani... tutto il suo corpo era fuori misura, in realtà, si era ritrovato a pensare, incapace di frenarsi.  
Era impossibile seguire delle regole con quell'uomo... era un vero e proprio tornado, anche a letto, sempre pronto a ricominciare e mai sazio, neppure dopo il più estenuante degli amplessi.  
Adam si era sentito rabbrividire, così si era sbrigato a finire le abluzioni, prestando attenzione soltanto quando si era passato il sapone fra le gambe, sussultando leggermente. Una volta asciutto, si era infilato dei vestiti puliti, scendendo le scale di corsa per vedere che cosa gli aveva preparato il vampiro per colazione.  
Lo aveva trovato ai fornelli, intento a imburrare delle fette appena tostate.  
"Buongiorno." Lo aveva salutato Todd, lanciandogli una veloce occhiata prima di tornare al lavoro. "Ti ho svegliato?"  
"Non il rumore. Il profumo..." gli aveva sorriso, avvicinandosi per prendere il piatto che gli stava porgendo. Si erano fissati per qualche secondo; Adam aveva notato che il marrone dei suoi occhi, in quella luce, rivelava dei riflessi ambrati.  
Todd si era sporto per baciarlo e lui lo aveva intercettato a metà strada, storcendo il naso per la pungente sensazione della barba. Non si era ancora del tutto abituato, anche se quello era forse l'ultimo dei suoi problemi... in ogni modo, si era ripromesso di radere la sua, più tardi.  
"Come le vuoi le uova?"  
"Strapazzate, grazie." Aveva risposto, mettendosi seduto con più attenzione del dovuto.  
"Tutto bene?" Ovviamente Todd lo stava osservando.  
"Sì..." aveva dovuto trattenersi per non replicare con un commento ironico, non gli sembrava il momento più adatto, così si era infilato metà fetta tostata in bocca, masticando voracemente. Aveva sottovalutato la sua fame: dopo quel primo assaggio il suo stomaco si era messo rumorosamente a reclamare altro cibo, facendo ridere Valentine.  
"C'è del bacon, se lo vuoi... tieni." Gli aveva messo davanti un piatto di pancetta fumante dai contorni ben bruciati, come piaceva a lui.  
"Fantastico!" Adam ne aveva infilzati tre pezzi di slancio, inghiottendole insieme al resto del pane.  
"Non ero sicuro mangiassi carne." Todd lo aveva guardato di sottecchi con un sorriso.  
"Sì, non credo riuscirei mai a essere vegetariano... decisamente carnivoro."  
"Ho notato..."  
Adam si era fermato, ma il vampiro gli dava le spalle, concentrato sulla padella in cui stava saltando le uova. Non era solo lui a pensarlo, allora, ci stavano girando intorno... si era ritrovato a fissargli le braccia possenti e il sedere muscoloso ancora prima di rendersene conto. Qualche ora fa lo aveva definito un animale, ma in realtà era stato molto attento... forse troppo avventato durante il primo tentativo, cosa più che comprensibile, tuttavia per il resto...  
"Le uova." Todd gliele aveva scodellate direttamente nel piatto, cotte alla perfezione. "Sale?"  
"No, grazie." Si era riscosso dai suoi sordidi pensieri, concentrandosi sul pasto. "Sei davvero bravo a cucinare" aveva cambiato argomento, mangiando di gusto.  
"Sono bravo in un sacco di cose." Todd lo aveva guardato inequivocabile da sopra la sua tazza.  
"Hm. Modesto, soprattutto..." Adam gli aveva sorriso indietro, divertito. "...E porco..."  
"Colpa tua, te l'ho già detto..."  
"Piantala. Non sono poi così attraente."  
"Eh, non ne sarei tanto sicuro..."  
Adam aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo. "Quando andrai a prendere le taniche?" Non gli piaceva toccare quell'argomento, per assurdo dopo la notte che avevano passato assieme, Vernon pareva un problema lontanissimo... invece era reale, e molto concreto.  
"Tra poco. Dovrei sbrigarmela in breve tempo, c'è una stazione di servizio a una ventina di chilometri da qui."  
"Ok."  
"Non voglio lasciarti da solo troppo a lungo."  
Adam aveva alzato un sopracciglio. "Todd..."  
"Non per il sesso. Sono un po'... insomma..."  
Gli ci era voluto qualche secondo, ma alla fine Adam c'era arrivato: Valentine era preoccupato per lui.  
"Hai PAURA?" Si era lasciato sfuggire, incredulo.  
"No. Io..." il vampiro si era passato le mani sulla faccia, frustrato. "Non lo so."  
"Todd." Il biondo si era alzato per andargli a mettere una mano su una delle ampie spalle. "Stai tranquillo. Ce la possiamo fare, va bene?"  
"Certo. E' solo che... è un classico, no, una volta tanto che le cose stanno finalmente..." si era interrotto, voltandosi verso la finestra.  
"Ehi." Adam gli aveva preso il viso tra le mani, per guardarlo negli occhi: i suoi capelli scuri appena lavati rivelavano ombre rossastre. Lo aveva baciato in bocca con trasporto per trasmettergli parte della sua sicurezza. Per qualche motivo, era certo che tutto sarebbe andato secondo i piani. "Andrà bene."  
Todd aveva risposto al bacio col suo solito entusiasmo. Quando lo aveva lasciato andare, era sembrato più sereno.  
"Sparecchio io. Mi stai viziando troppo..." aveva iniziato a togliere le posate e i piatti sporchi dalla tavola, andando verso il lavabo. Giusto il tempo di appoggiarceli dentro che la solida presenza di Valentine si era manifestata alle sue spalle.  
"Posso fare colazione anch'io, adesso?" Gli aveva soffiato in un orecchio, intrappolandolo contro il ripiano di marmo. "Non te ne ruberò molto."  
"Ah, ecco perchè mi hai messo all'ingrasso..." aveva scherzato Adam, appoggiandosi contro quel fisico d'acciaio. "Va bene. Dobbiamo essere entrambi in forze, dopotutto..." gli aveva porto inconsciamente il collo al posto del braccio, quella volta.  
Todd aveva affondato i denti, facendogli un male a dir poco risibile, bevendo poche sorsate prima di staccarsi da lui. Adam lo aveva trattenuto per baciarlo a bocca aperta, ignorando il sapore del proprio sangue: si era eccitato non appena aveva allungato le mani e parlato con quel tono roco contro il suo padiglione auricolare, Cristo, forse si era alzato già eccitato quella mattina, chi lo sapeva, da un paio di giorni stentava a riconoscersi... ma non gli importava, non gli importava affatto. L'unica cosa che contava in quel momento erano le possenti braccia di Todd chiuse a morsa su di lui e quelle lunghe dita nodose che correvano a infilarsi nella cintura dei pantaloni, trovando il suo pene non ancora eretto e stringendolo saldo alla base.  
Adam aveva mugolato contro le sue labbra, finendo soffocato dalla sua lingua, mentre la mano libera del vampiro gli alzava la maglietta per andare a schiacciargli un capezzolo turgido, facendolo uscire di testa. Lo aveva aiutato ad aprire la cerniera, lasciando rovinare jeans e boxer a terra.  
Todd aveva iniziato a fargli una sega e tutto quello che aveva potuto fare era stato ricambiare, insinuandosi alla cieca ricerca nelle sue braghe, trovando immediatamente il premio, dato che Valentine pareva non usare le mutande, già duro e in parte bagnato.  
"Cazzo, scopami." Gli era sfuggito in un gemito, incapace di reprimere la sua voglia.  
"Sei sicuro?" Gli aveva chiesto Todd, aprendosi comunque i pantaloni.  
"Sì." Adam aveva tagliato corto, determinato come non lo era mai stato nella sua vita, eccetto forse per un paio di altre volte.  
"Ok, aspetta..." aveva fatto per sollevarlo e metterlo in una posizione più comoda.  
"No, dammelo qui." Si era sorpreso a dire in un tono quasi estraneo, ma in quel frangente non se ne era preoccupato più di tanto.  
"Cazzo, sei serio?!" Todd era suonato a metà tra lo sbalordito e l'entusiasta.  
"Sì! Scopami contro questo fottuto mobile." Si era appoggiato con la testa contro l'anta che aveva di fronte, in attesa. Con la coda dell'occhio lo aveva visto usare il burro accanto al frigo in modo del tutto inappropriato. "Cosa... cazzo... Oddio..."  
"Ah, merda, Adam..." Todd aveva ansimato rauco dietro di lui, forzandogli il glande tra le natiche. Era entrato solo quando il biondo era in un qualche modo riuscito a rilassarsi e a offrire minore resistenza. Dopo qualche lieve spinta di assestamento, il vampiro aveva iniziato a sbatterlo con vigore, costringendolo ad afferrare il pensile di fronte alla sua faccia per non fracassarcisi la fronte contro. Bruciava parecchio, in particolar modo ai lati, facendolo mugolare in maniera vergognosa ogni volta che Todd andava a segno. "Aah... aahh... Cristo..."  
"Troppo forte?" Gli aveva chiesto l'altro, rallentando il ritmo.  
"No, solo, cerca... prova a... oh, cazzo, si, proprio lì...!" Valentine aveva capito al volo e aveva ruotato i fianchi ad ogni colpo, andandosi a sfregare contro la sua prostata. Si era lasciato del tutto andare, fottendolo duro contro il ripiano, le braccia due morse di ferro che lo tenevano saldo in posizione mentre affondava ripetutamente, aprendolo in due. Adam si era aggrappato alla sua gamba con la mano libera, frenando le spinte quel tanto che bastava a non farsi schiantare, gemendo il suo nome in modo disarticolato.  
Todd aveva grugnito contro la sua nuca, apparentemente frustrato.  
"Cazzo, voglio guardarti in faccia..." lo aveva sollevato di peso e voltato a fatica sul bordo del ripiano, aprendogli le ginocchia per montarlo di fronte. Adam si era aggrappato ai suoi avambracci, cercando una forma di appiglio.  
"Cazzo..." aveva ansimato, mentre il vampiro glielo conficcava ripetutamente nel punto giusto.  
"Ti piace?"  
"Cristo..."  
"Posso venirti dentro?" Era la prima volta che Todd glielo chiedeva esplicitamente.  
Adam lo aveva fissato nelle pupille dilatate, un brivido che gli scendeva lungo tutta la schiena. "Sì." Gli aveva detto, toccandogli un lato del viso.  
Todd aveva annuito senza fiato, iniziando a perdere il controllo tra una stoccata e l'altra, martellando in modo erratico prima di irrigidirsi definitivamente fra le sue cosce con un verso gutturale. Era venuto in fiotti caldi con la faccia affondata fra i suoi capelli, estraendolo appagato dopo qualche secondo di silenzio totale.  
Solo allora aveva notato come Adam fosse rimasto ancora eretto.  
"Lascia che mi sdebiti..." gli aveva mormorato, abbassandosi fra le sue ginocchia con un sorriso. Glielo aveva preso in bocca e succhiato avido dalla punta fino alla base, senza mai distogliere per un secondo lo sguardo dal suo. Aveva vibrato di nuovo in fondo alla gola, massaggiandogli lo scroto con le nocche delle dita, risalendo al glande quando Adam lo aveva avvertito un attimo prima di depositargli un carico consistente sulla lingua.  
Todd non aveva fatto una piega, ingoiando con dedizione gli schizzi tiepidi fino all'ultima goccia.  
"Oh, merda..." il biondo aveva esalato quando il vampiro lo aveva finalmente lasciato andare, coprendosi il volto con le mani.  
"Sì, sono d'accordo."  
Adam lo aveva guardato di sottecchi mentre si ripuliva con aria compiaciuta gli angoli della bocca e lo aiutava a scendere dal mobile. "Ahi...!"  
"Stai bene?"  
"Sì... solo un po' di..."  
"Colpa mia, con te perdo sempre il controllo... però mi sono fatto perdonare."  
Adam aveva riso, squadrandolo divertito. "Che modesto!"  
"Perchè, non è vero? Posso continuare, se non è stato abbastanza..."  
Il ragazzo aveva avvertito uno stiramento interessato da parte del suo organo a riposo, ma aveva scosso negativamente la testa. Se avesse accettato, avrebbe certamente finito con il farsi scopare di nuovo, e non era sicuro che il suo fisico sarebbe riuscito a gestirne le conseguenze.  
"Basta, Todd, mi hai letteralmente prosciugato."  
"Mmm, davvero...?" Il vampiro non si era rassegnato, rivestendolo di focosi baci a bocca aperta.  
Adam non aveva replicato, limitandosi a guardarlo negli occhi scuri. Si erano fissati a lungo, continuando a stuzzicarsi a vicenda finchè il gioco non era loro sfuggito ancora di mano. Lo avrebbero fatto per terra, se solo non avesse trasalito sul più bello.  
"Va bene, anche se mi pesa ammetterlo, credo sia il caso di fermarci..." Todd aveva ritirato le dita con un sospiro.  
"No! Ce la faccio..."  
"Adam." Il vampiro lo aveva preso per il mento. "Basta. Ti farei male... e in ogni caso, devo uscire... vai a riposarti. Metto a posto io."  
"Ok." L'avvocato si era alzato controvoglia, dirigendosi nudo verso le scale. "Ci vediamo qui, prima che tu esca?" Gli aveva domandato, incerto. Non gli piaceva l'idea di lasciarlo in quella maniera.  
"Certo." Todd era sembrato sollevato all'idea, dandogli la conferma di essere nel giusto.  
Adam gli aveva sorriso, lanciandogli un' ultima occhiata prima di sparire al piano di sopra.


	28. Chapter 28

Todd aveva osservato il ragazzo mentre saliva le scale su gambe chiaramente malferme con una strana sensazione nello stomaco: aveva dovuto costringersi a lasciarlo andare, pur sapendo che non avrebbe potuto affrontare un altro dei loro feroci amplessi.  
Avevano raggiunto un'intesa pressochè perfetta in pochi tentativi, un altro avvenimento che, pur dall'alto della sua esperienza sul campo, lo lasciava a dir poco esterrefatto.  
Fare del buon sesso non era in fin dei conti difficile, ma quello fra lui ed Adam era semplicemente FORMIDABILE: ora che l'avvocato aveva accantonato ogni dubbio, come quando lo aveva provocato senza vergogna poco prima contro il lavandino, non faceva che migliorare.  
Aveva lavato piatti e posate, la mente che rincorreva le calde sensazioni del loro ultimo incontro.  
Uno scroscio familiare era risuonato sopra la sua testa: Adam si stava facendo un altro bagno. Con un lieve sorrisetto sornione, aveva finito di sistemare ed era passato a pulire se stesso, togliendosi le tracce del ragazzo a malincuore dal corpo.  
Qualcosa tuttavia era rimasto: il sapore del sangue e dell'essenza del biondo in fondo al suo palato. Si era trastullato con pensieri sporchi, rivestendosi con estenuante lentezza, finchè non aveva sentito il rumore dei passi di Adam che scendevano le scale.  
"Hai fatto presto." Gli aveva detto, prendendo le chiavi della macchina dal tavolo della cucina.  
"Forse dormirò più tardi."  
"Ti conviene" gli aveva sorriso, andandogli incontro nell'ingresso: profumava di pulito, ma non era decisamente quello il suo aroma migliore. "Perchè ho intenzioni turpi, per stanotte..."  
"Ma davvero?" Adam si era morsicato il labbro inferiore per trattenere il suo evidente apprezzamento. "Solo per stanotte?"  
"Non tentarmi..." lo aveva avvertito, schiacciandolo contro il portone blindato.  
"Altrimenti?"  
Todd aveva represso l'istinto a fargli un certo tipo di richiesta, o non sapeva come sarebbe andata a finire. Di sicuro avrebbe finito col rimanere.  
"Non risponderò di me stesso" lo aveva baciato invece in bocca, stringendoselo contro. Forse non appagante quanto l'altra opzione, ma andava bene comunque.  
Adam aveva risposto con altrettanto entusiasmo, cercando la dominanza tanto quanto lui. Todd aveva ridacchiato, divertito, lasciandosi sopraffare: quando l'altro prendeva l'iniziativa era ancora più eccitante.  
Avevano pomiciato a lungo, tastandosi come adolescenti in piedi contro l'uscio. Alla fine il vampiro aveva dovuto ammonirlo: "Mh, basta... Adam... o andiamo fino in fondo o è meglio che ti fermi qui."  
Il biondo lo aveva fissato indietro senza vederlo, accecato dalla voglia.  
"Ok." Aveva annuito, facendo un passo indietro a fatica, ansimante.  
"Cazzo, fosse per me starei qui a scoparti tutto il giorno, ma..."  
"No. Devi andare." Todd lo aveva visto tornare a vestire i suoi panni da avvocato e per poco non gli era venuto ancora più duro.  
"Sei sicuro di non voler venire con me?"  
"No, meglio che non mi faccia vedere tanto in giro, darai meno nell'occhio da solo, visto che in fin dei conti quel bastardo sta cercando proprio me... ma vedi di sbrigarti." Aveva scherzato Adam.  
Valentine aveva studiato i suoi occhi cerulei, maledicendo Vernon e se stesso per la propria stupidità.  
"Puoi giurarci, cazzo." Aveva sbuffato, aprendo la porta prima di cambiare idea.  
Adam lo aveva trattenuto per una mano, la sua espressione indecifrabile. "Stai attento."  
"Va bene." Todd gli aveva rubato un ultimo bacio di fuoco e una tastata al sedere sodo come il marmo giusto per imprimerselo in testa, voltandosi a malincuore per dirigersi alla macchina. "Spranga tutto, anzi, metti anche quel mobile davanti alla porta… non aprire a nessuno, per alcun motivo, d'accordo?"  
Il biondo aveva annuito, restando in silenzio a guardarlo mentre partiva.  
Il vampiro aveva sgommato a tutta velocità per la strada, in direzione della stazione di servizio.


	29. Chapter 29

Adam aveva atteso che l'auto di Todd sparisse all'orizzonte, prima di chiudersi la porta alle spalle e tirarci il pesante pezzo di legno di faggio davanti. Dopo una breve pausa, ci aveva aggiunto anche paio di vecchie sedie sopra, giusto per stare più tranquillo.   
Era tornato al piano superiore, vagando senza meta per le varie stanze prima di fermarsi in quella dove avevano trascorso la notte: avevano lasciato il letto distrutto e le coperte in parte sul pavimento, così le aveva rimosse e infilate in un sacco della spazzatura.   
C'era un'altra stanza padronale con il letto matrimoniale, avrebbero potuto usare quella... sempre che ne avessero avuto bisogno.   
Si era reso conto, con non poca vergogna, di attendere il ritorno di Todd con ansia, e non per i motivi più giusti.   
Avevano scopato come due disperati, gli si era sottomesso come non aveva mai fatto con altri in vita sua, ma la verità era che il bisogno viscerale che sentiva nei confronti di Todd non era affatto dovuto al suo essere soprannaturale.   
Si stava sempre più rendendo conto che sarebbe stato attratto dall’uomo anche se lo avesse incontrato sul lavoro, o in piscina: le condizioni estreme in cui si erano trovati avevano semplicemente spianato il terreno, rendendo più facile a entrambi prendere un certo tipo di decisione, ma ciò non significava che non sarebbe successo comunque.   
Mordendosi il labbro inferiore, aveva studiato la fede che portava al dito: una volta finito tutto, cosa sarebbe successo?   
Si sentiva ancora spaccato in due, ma una situazione del genere non poteva durare, prima o poi avrebbe dovuto prendere una decisione.   
Aveva scosso la testa, confuso.   
Non era il caso di farsi sorgere ulteriori dubbi, lui e Todd avevano avuto un piacevole intermezzo, però c’era Vernon che ora richiedeva tutta la loro attenzione.   
Aveva cercato gli appunti per studiarli una volta di più prima di metterli in atto: mancavano poche ore all'alba, doveva non lasciarsi distrarre in maniera eccessiva da Todd e perdere di vista l'obiettivo principale.   
Vernon era certamente ferito, ma in fin dei conti forse maggiormente pericoloso.  
Era andato a stendersi sul letto singolo, concentrandosi a fondo, ma dopo qualche minuto aveva sentito le palpebre farsi pesanti, così le aveva chiuse per riprendere le forze. 

Todd aveva guidato senza intromissioni fino alla stazione di servizio, dove aveva fatto rifornimento e comprato le taniche, che aveva successivamente riempito di benzina. Aveva pensato di chiamare Adam, preferendo poi lasciarlo in pace per qualche minuto, magari stava riposando.  
Si era infilato invece nel piccolo market attaccato alla pompa per prendere del latte e poche altre cose, tra cui un tubo di gel lubrificante che senza dubbio avrebbe fatto loro comodo.   
Adam sicuramente lo avrebbe guardato storto dall'alto del suo impeccabile buonismo, ma era abbastanza convinto che alla fine non lo avrebbe rifiutato.  
Era ripartito di umore sereno, pigiando sull'acceleratore per accorciare in breve tempo la distanza tra lui e l'avvocato. Gli mancava, e la colpa era anche del crescente entusiasmo dell'altro nei suoi confronti, ma c’era anche quel sottofondo di ansia che non riusciva ad ignorare.   
Adam lo aveva rassicurato più volte, ma lui conosceva Vernon: la sua infinita capacità di sopravvivenza, anche nelle situazioni più estreme lo innervosiva terribilmente. Certo, l’insperata, lunga digressione col ragazzo aveva contribuito a togliergli parte della tensione, ma non era bastato a dissiparla del tutto.   
Todd aveva premuto la schiena contro il sedile, sospirando: Vernon era forse la nota più dolente del suo passato, dopo Alexandra e i suoi genitori, il suo rapporto con l’avvocato stava solo rendendo le differenze tra le loro vite più evidenti.  
Adam, pur non avendo mai avuto un uomo, aveva manifestato tutto l’entusiasmo verso una piacevole scoperta… per lui, invece, era stato ben diverso.   
Tuttavia, così come moriva dalla voglia di prendere il ragazzo di peso e scaraventato sul divano o sulla prima superficie disponibile, una volta rientrato, allo stesso modo avrebbe potuto, per una volta, lasciargli il controllo... l’idea lo stuzzicava non poco, ed era da parecchio che non provava un simile desiderio.  
Aveva sterzato per evitare un motociclista sbucato dal nulla, scuotendo la testa.   
Quel tipo di pensieri non lo avrebbe aiutato ad arrivare intero da lui, cosa che gli premeva più di tutte, in quel momento.   
Il senso di inquietudine era tornato a manifestarsi nelle sue viscere, facendogli afferrare più saldamente il volante.   
Aveva accelerato, incapace di frenare il proprio istinto, smanioso di concludere la commissione: una volta avutolo davanti e, perché no, fra le sue braccia, si sarebbe certamente rassicurato, non aveva dubbi.


	30. Chapter 30

Adam aveva riaperto gli occhi nella penombra della camera da letto, confuso, non doveva aver dormito molto, eppure qualcosa sembrava averlo svegliato... un forte schianto?  
Intorpidito dal sonno, si era alzato ed aveva sceso le scale, guardandosi attorno: tutto pareva sotto controllo, eccetto... si era fermato di fronte al portone d'ingresso.  
Era spalancato, il mobile e le sedie completamente in frantumi contro la parete opposta.  
"Cosa... Todd?" Aveva chiamato, incerto.  
Possibile che fosse tornato indietro tanto presto? Ma non avrebbe avuto senso... si era voltato ed era rimasto esterrefatto: Vernon era in piedi davanti a lui, con un bagliore pericoloso negli stretti occhi scuri.  
"Salve, Adam." Lo aveva salutato con un sorriso truce, apparentemente senza alcun tipo di ferita in corpo.  
Il biondo non aveva fatto in tempo a reagire che il vampiro si era scagliato su di lui, a tutta velocità, riuscendo solo ad attutire in parte il contraccolpo che ne era seguito.  
Si era opposto alla cieca con tutta la forza che aveva in corpo, tirando calci, pugni e perfino morsi.  
Vernon aveva riso, incassando qualche colpo senza particolare difficoltà mentre lo sbatteva di forza contro il muro.  
"Quanto fuoco… affascinante, ma inutile. Ora" gli aveva detto l'Anziano, chiudendogli una mano a morsa sulla gola "dato che il nostro caro Todd sarà presto di ritorno, non ti dispiace venire con me, vero?" Gli aveva sibilato a pochi centimetri dalla faccia, fracassandogli il cranio contro la pietra e facendogli perdere del tutto i sensi.

Il cellulare gli era vibrato in tasca, riportandolo alla realtà.  
Aveva letto il numero sul display, riconoscendolo e stentando a credere ai propri occhi: Adam.  
"Pronto?" Aveva risposto Todd a fatica, con dita improvvisamente tremanti per la preoccupazione.  
"Todd. Non riagganciare, devi ascoltarmi! Vernon ha preso il ragazzo … quello della casa infestata."  
"Cosa? Ma chi parla?!" Aveva esclamato l'altro, preso in contropiede, prima di collegare la voce a un volto più che familiare. "Alexandra? Che cazzo stai dicendo? Perchè hai il telefono di Adam?"  
Il vampiro aveva quasi mancato di netto una curva ed aveva accostato slittando nel primo spiazzo che si era trovato davanti per non uscire di strada.  
"Te l'ho appena detto: Vernon l'ha preso, non ho potuto fare nulla per aiutarlo."  
"Non è possibile! Adam lo aveva quasi ammazzato…"  
"Non capisci, Todd? Ce l’aveva LUI. So che hai pensato fossi stata io... ma non era così."  
Il vampiro ci aveva messo qualche secondo per registrare il senso della frase.  
"Cristo! La fiala di sangue." Naturalmente, era stato quel maledetto bastardo a rubargliela, non sua sorella. "Sono un cazzo di idiota!"  
"Non c’è tempo per questo adesso: ho seguito Vernon in campagna, sperando mi portasse da te. Ho capito cosa stava succedendo solo quando l’ho visto caricare di peso il ragazzo in macchina."  
"Che cosa hai detto?"  
"Todd, Vernon è…"  
"Perché diavolo non l’hai fermato! Alex, ma che cazzo…"  
"Todd, allora non mi stai ascoltando! Vernon è completamente fuori controllo! Lui ha... Dimitri è morto."  
"Cosa?!"  
"L’abbiamo tenuto d’occhio per giorni, Axel mi ha rintracciata quando si è reso conto che stava uscendo di testa e mi ha parlato della fiala con cui si è guarito. Vernon è rimasto nascosto finchè non ha capito dove trovarvi. La sua è stata tutta una messinscena, Todd."  
Quel maledetto li aveva presi in giro per tutto il tempo, avrebbe dovuto arrivarci. Merda.  
"Vuole il sangue di Adam. Lo ucciderà!" Aveva inveito il vampiro, colpendo con rabbia il volante più volte.  
"Non questa volta. Dobbiamo fermarlo prima che faccia una strage, quindi ascoltami bene: sono ancora sulle sue tracce, si sta dirigendo in città. Penso di sapere dove sia diretto..."  
"Dove? Ma certo, proprio dove pensavamo di stanarlo. Richiamami quando sarai in un posto sicuro, ti raggiungerò là." Aveva ringhiato il vampiro, prima di riattaccare e rimettersi in strada, invertendo il senso di marcia: aveva con sé tutto l'occorrente per portare a termine il piano suo e di Adam se non altro.  
Doveva assolutamente salvarlo e dare a quello stronzo di Vernon ciò che si meritava da tempo.  
Era arrivata l’ora della resa dei conti.


End file.
